The lost remnant of our destiny
by OurInnocentSins
Summary: Come to a world inhabited by the grimn, hormonal teenagers with superpowers and a god and their host, whatever could go wrong. Rated M because of violence mainly. Genre #3 also a bit of romance but mainly just teasing and hint at it. May change.
1. Prologue

**Read: IMPORTANT BELLOW**

Hello just a few things. *SOMETHING*= actions _something_ =thoughts _**something**_ =2nd person thoughts _**something**_ =combined thoughts. Might add parentheses () later on.

Don't worry I'll explain everything that happens in this crossover when it comes up like next chapter.

note I googled the average number of students in high school from the US for ozpin's part and rounded down since isn't as big as earth's population.

 **I UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY** or I hope to be able to, I'll tell if not.

Enjoy a story like no other except for the flashback idea and the emergency hyperspace jump part. And tell me how this looks.

* * *

 _It's interesting to fight your whole life even if it was a short one._ _*_ Distant fallen ships jump in from hyperspace toward Venus.*

 _It teaches you a lesson, a lesson to be careful that if you aren't you'll end up like all the rest._ *Another much smaller ship in cloak follows in behind the convoy.*

 _You'll die, but for us it's just another day, a game to some and that makes us reckless._ *The ketch's advanced sensors detect an energy signature and halts its movements as the skiffs follow example.*

 _When we're reckless we make mistakes and when WE make mistakes it can mean a permanent death._ *The ketch turns as it is suddenly hit with a missile from a lone once cloaked Hildian Seeker awoken class ship*

 _That's whats happened to a lot of us but not me, oh no I suffer a worse fate than an endless death._ *The ketch arms itself as its convoy of four skiffs come to engage the attacker while the attacker dives for the underbelly of the ketch hitting with a shot from the main cannon*

 _ **I had once lived a life that never happened but also did**_ _._ *The 2 leading skiff take shots but miss as the pursued kills his engines and eliminates one of the two skiff's with the main cannon.*

 _I was betrayed by the knowledge of a newly found deal made that my life._ *A third skiff lines up a shot and hits the Hildian seeker's top left engine as it passes over the ketch.*

 _I, no_ _ **WE**_ _**have been given new life,**_ _and will show them what_ _ **our**_ _intentions are to help_ _ **them**_ _, to be redeemed even if it will be MY final act._ *The Hildian hits the underbelly of the ketch again and ruptures a hole in the hangar bay destroying it and killing many fallen before they could launch any fighters.*

 _If I live to tell this tale and they don't see, well I'm too tired to care anymore_ _ **but I am not and they will pay for their arrogance**_ _._ *As the guardian's ship turns to take another pass at the ketch a lucky skiff hits the ship's hyper-drive located in the back of the ship between the three main engines through a crack in already injured top left engine.*

 _They all wield power especially my old team, even with all of their power they can't stop him but they very might be able to stall him unfortunately without_ _ **us**_ _they will die._ *They screen in front of the ex-guardian reads that an emergency jump is being initiated upon being hit.*

 _I wish them the best of luck to them,_ _ **maybe they'll impress me**_ _._ *The pilot of the Hildian leans back as the ship jumps away as the last of the skiff's try to hit the fleeing vessel.*

* * *

*Ozpin takes a long sip of his fresh cup of coffee as he looks at his list selected and confirmed first year students to attend vale's prestigious academy*

"Weiss Schnee, Cardin Winchester ,Nora Valkyrie, and Jaune Arc, well this will certainly be an interesting year." Ozpin noted. "Wait I have only 699 students." _Well this going to be an unfortunate year for someone ... wait!_

 _*_ Ozpin digs out his scroll from his pocket and calls a number on speed dial _*_

"What do you want Oz, I'm on a mission you sent me on, remember." Qrow responded to the sudden call. "Yes, yes I do but if you happen to find someone out there who shows promise send them my way." Ozpin asked. "What happened Oz, what's wrong?"

"Qrow I" *Ozpin sigh's* "I've ended up with a odd number of students." "So what, just add another than." Qrow told him. "I can't do that because they have to already had sent an application here in the first place and I've already turned everyone else down because they weren't skilled enough."

"Okay Oz, what can you do about it" Qrow replied. "I can take someone in, if one they are smart and skilled enough that's determined through the combat schools and peer reviews. Two if they have been in proper combat before, and finally three they have to apply before the year starts and that's only a week away Qrow!" Ozpin said frantically.

"Look Oz, I'll see what I can do about it." Qrow reassured him "Thanks for the help Qrow." Ozpin replied.

*Ozpin ended the call and took a long sip of coffee* _I'm going to need more coffee and I don't want to deal with gylda right now_.*The headmaster leaves his office and heads for the nearest coffee shop.*


	2. Chapter 1

**Read: IMPORTANT BELLOW**

*SOMETHING*= actions

something=thoughts

 **something** =2nd person thoughts

 **something** =combined thoughts.

 **Some lore/Science:** the voidwalker and bladedancer can teleport so I'm assuming they can teleport items and people. Exemple:Ikora teleports cayde and herself to zavala. Note: destiny 2 trailer. Also I'm putting the "travelers light and powers" as magic **not** like a mutation or semblance thing.

Also **I do not own** destiny or rwby they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around.

 **I forgot to add this to Prologue** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 **I UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY** Tell me how this looks.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

An Hour Later

A ship jumps out of hyperspace just a few hundred miles from a broken moon.

 _Well, will you look at that, I'm not a pancake or a burnt shell of ship after all. One strange coin please._

 _ **Fine, I should have known not to place a bet with you of all people.**_ A Strange coin is dropped through a void portal onto the lap of a smirking ex-guardian and then pocketing it.

 _So what are we going to do now, we have a heavily damaged ship working on just 20% power._

 _ **Quit your whining I have this, there's a nearby planet that's inhabitable and contains sentient life.**_

 _It's a start at least, I'll check if there is any signals coming from it to check for the fallen or cabal. That's odd._

 _ **What?**_

 _That planet is sending out a signal, but it's not very strong or..._

 _ **What did you find?**_

 _It seems that the planet's inhabitants are focusing on sending signals only to each other and don't have any satellites in the atmosphere either. That might explain the lack of cabal or fallen, they're not sending out a strong enough signal to be detected unless you were to be as close as we are now._

 _ **So let's go there already then.**_

 _Not so fast, didn't I just say that our ship is heavily damaged, we'll burn up on reentry if we tried that. If we're lucky it'll just be the engines, sealing up the hyperdrive and some hull repairs. At worst I'll have to replace two out of three engines, replace certain parts of the hyperdrive, the hull, maybe even rewire the whole ship if the emergency jump had drawn too much power from the generator at one time tripping all of the circuit breakers._

 _ **Ok sooooo, we'll be fine then...**_

 _I have to do all of that before we get hit by one the moon's broken chunks or the reactor blows up and were only a few miles away from one._

 _ **Oh-kay let's get to work on fixing all this.**_

 _Agreed._

* * *

Ozpin's POV

Ozpin's elevator door opens allowing Glynda to walk out. A drop of sweat rolls down his brow.

"Oz-pin."

"Yes, Glynda." Ozpin replied.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about this Ozpin?" _Don't know what your on about._

"I don't know anything about what you're talking about," Ozpin internally flinches at Glynda's change in tone.

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it! We don't have an enough students in our incoming roster to form even teams, and the team that ends with up the one less member will most likely have an increased workload compared to the other teams. One of them won't have a partner to help them handle the workload from not only the school but out in the field. I don't want to explain the death of a student, or a team." _Chill, I got it._

"Look Glynda, it's not THAT big of a problem." Ozpin tried to calm her."

"Not that big of a problem, not THAT BIG OF A PROBLEM! Ozpin, this is a very big problem, the adjustments to their classes and grades I can do, but it's their parents I'm worried about. They'll will want their children to have the best possible future they can have. If we in any way cause something that directly confines them from doing their best, that one team won't have enough people to properly operate, the students can't sue us but their parents can." _It won't get to that._

"We will be fine, I will personally talk to each and everyone of them about the situation to assure them that this will not impede their child's abilities."

"That's all well and good for them but have you thought that once teams have formed that the media will have noticed that we have a team at a disadvantage. That kind of attention won't help us if the city council deems that you are unfit to act as beacon academy's headmaster anymore." _Hmm._

"Glynda, you know I won't let it get to that point. Besides, I have Qrow on it."

"No offence to you or to Qrow but I don't think that will cut it." _Can't argue with that._

"True, Glynda can you please make a detailed list of possible candidates that live in Vale and qualify for this in so short time."

"I can do it, it won't be the first time I pull off a miracle... I hope you know what you are doing," Glynda responds whilst walking to the elevator. _I hope I do too, I hope I do too. I'm going to need more coffee if I hope to keep this up at this rate._

* * *

A Few Hours Later

 _ **Hey how far are you along with repairs?**_

 _Ah! Don't scare me out of the blue like that man and where were you? I've been at work for like, two hours. You ditched me straight at the beginning of this!_

 _ **Sorry, I got preoccupied by finding out I could play solitaire in your head. Anyway, what do you need?**_

 _Hand me some gimmer from the ship's storage, will you?_ A airtight box is deposited onto the ex-guardian's hand. _So, you can play solitaire in my head, can you?_

 _ **Uhh, you heard nothing.**_

A snort could be heard from inside the guardian's helmet.

 _ **So what was the extent of the damage the ship sustained?**_

 _It's quite a lot so don't be too surprised._ The guardian moves to the cockpit of the ship. _I had to replace the two engines like I said. Replaced some of the armor and some parts of the hyperdrive. I only needed to rewire the hyperdrive itself, as luck would have it that the circuit breakers did their job. But I had to replace three of them and reset the rest, in case this happens again._

 _ **Sooo, can we go?**_

 _You know when I said not to be surprised, well the stealth drive got busted so it'll have to wait some._

 _ **Then fix it.**_

 _I can but the thing draws a lot of power, power we'll need to give to the shields. I don't want to damage the ship more than it already is, understood? We can just fix that down on the surface later on._ The guardian enters the ship and powers it on.

 _ **I know, I know. I just feel like we could be ambushed at any time out here.**_

 _I get it but it's a risk we'll have to take. Let's see if we can't get ourselves a polar orbit around this moon to avoid its collapsing debris. I need a good night's sleep._

 _O_ _ **r a few semi coherent hours of rest, remember.**_ The ship fires its engines and darts around for a bit before setting a reliable and stable orbit around the broken moon.

 _You know what I wish for, a nice calm sunny day without your sarcasm and a nice uninterrupted night of sleep you know._

 _ **Oh hardy har har, just go to sleep already so we can both rest.**_

 _Good night, I guess._

 _ **You too.**_

* * *

 _ **Note:**_ I've redone the chapters from here onto the last one so that the story transitions smoother.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6 hours later

 _ **Wake up…**_

 _Hmm._

 _ **Hernandez wake up!**_

 _Give me..a second..and coffee._

 _ **Fine, here you go.**_ A cup of coffee floats over to the guardian _._

 _Thanks, I needed this._

 _ **Now can we go and check out this planet? I would have liked you to get more rest.**_

 _Are you having genuine concern for me? Well damn, I would have never thought it possible._ The guardian takes a long drink.

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah. Are we ready to go yet?**_

 _Just need to take a scan of the moon, I want to know why it's breaking apart slowly and not all at once._ The ship moves towards the edge of the cracks in the moon's crust.

 _ **Damn you warlocks and your obsession for more knowledge.**_

 _Just makes us all the more deadly._

 _ **Whatever, so are you getting anything from it, by the way?**_

 _Yeah, I got something, a big something,. Take a look._

 _ **What is it?**_

 _I think it's a Hive moon._

 _ **WHAT?! But how can that be!?**_

 _Could you please not yell. We're sending thoughts to each other._ Hernandez takes a sip.

 _ **Sorry, but we're nowhere near hive territory.**_

 _Well I have a theory but it's only a shot in the dark._

 _ **Well, spit it out.**_

 _There are tunnels deeply embedded into the moon. Same as our moon except that this one is much more far along on route to its collapse than ours. There are large caverns very similar to ours that spawned the Abomination. There also is leftover residue of the darkness, but it's been… altered in the way that seems to be an attempt to be a purer strain, less biology and more "magic" of the darkness. It's similar to the aura that Crota gave off before he died._

 _ **So which one of the hive gods do you think could have done this?**_

 _Not Oryx. He would have left nothing alive if he arrived to this world, unless it's his servant, but that's unlikely._

 _ **What about Zivu Arath?**_

 _Pah-lease. If she had come here there wouldn't be a planet or moon at all to gather data from._

 _ **So who's left?**_

 _Sa-va-than that's who, goddess of trickery, aspect of cunning._

 _ **You really think she's here?**_

 _Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. It could just be one of her disciples._ Hernandez takes another sip then puts it away _._

 _ **So should we expect to meet her or find a trail she left?**_

 _Yep and it looks like we have a new job to do now._

 _ **Just**_ _**great.**_ The ship boosts away from the broken moon and towards the planet below _ **.**_

* * *

Ozpin P.O.V

Ozpin's office

10 minutes later

A streak of light draws across the night sky, noticed only by well trained eye.

 _Well this is new. I didn't hear about there being any asteroids coming around here in the forecast._ Ozpin takes a sip of coffee.

"I wish upon you, oh shining star to have a full roster of students without having to deal with any headaches from others along the way this year." A large explosion of dust occurs, shortly after ozpin had utters the last word.

"Well. I'm really hoping that doesn't cause the opposite of what I wished for and makes everything much worse," Ozpin commented. _I screwed up._

* * *

 _ **Hernandez's P.O.V**_

 _ **Hadian Seeker**_

5 minutes before

 _ **So where are we going?**_

 _I'm heading us out towards the south middle landmass on the planet. I'm planning to hide the ship in a cave behind that mountain, southwest of that large colony, or city._

 _ **Got you so far.**_

 _Only problem is that there is a fairly big fortress-like structure to the northeast of us. Hopefully, it won't see us coming in. I haven't fixed our cloak drive yet._

 _ **How are going to get around without the ship though?**_ _You don't know about sparrows do you? Anyway's, I'm taking the OX Timebreaker._

' _ **Many are brave but only the strong and the living will ever ride this sparrow', that doesn't sound too safe.**_

 _Please, I got it from killing Atheon, king of the vex with my old team back in the day. It has served me well. Don't worry yourself._

 _We're entering the thermosphere now. All systems good. Activating heat shields and going in for a slow dive_ _._

 _ **The sides of the ship disagree.**_

 _Don't worry, the shields will hold._

 _ **That's not what I'm worried about handling.**_

 _Then what do you mean._

 _ **The air intakes are coming up with some trace amounts of unknown substances.**_

 _We'll be fine, we can find what they are later._

 _ **I still don't like this.**_

 _We're moving into the mesosphere now._

 _ **Uh, you remember that gas?**_ _Yes and I'd hate to ask, but what is it now?_

 _ **Well, we're igniting it behind us leaving, small fire trails.**_

 _Well that might mess up the heat shield._

 _ **CLOUD INCOMING, LOOKOUT!**_

 _Wha-_ As the ship moves into the stratus cloud, imploding and blasts out leaving the ship spinning into the distance. - _ugh_!

 _ **Do… something… please!**_

 _One_ _.. second._ The ship's engines cut, starts up the thrusters and starts to straighten itself up right, but still falling quickly. _I've slowed us down a bit, I'm going to try to get us out of sight._

 _ **What did I say? What did I say?!**_

 _I'm sorry. I didn't think they were going to be so explosive._

 _ **Whatever. I just don't want anything to start firing at us right now. Get us out of here.**_ The ship sets down in a enclosed clearing and powers down.

 _Let's see if I can fix this thing before day break._

 _ **I do hope you can, for both our sakes.**_


	4. Chapter 3

*something*= actions _something=thoughts_ _ **something**_ _=2nd person thoughts_ _ **something**_ _=combined thoughts._

 _Also, I do not own destiny or rwby they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around._

 _ **I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.**_

 _ **Note: There will be swearing. This is for the m rating.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

 _Landing site_

 _5 hours before dusk_

A ship is strung up on and against a few trees keeping it upright while a torch is pointed at the were a guardian welds pieces of hull together.

 _ **What was the damage?**_

 _The air intakes and stealth drive are fixed and I tuned up the generator, it's best not to put more stress on it though._ The guardian wipes his hands off of grease. _We really need to find out what the hell was in that cloud that blew us out of the sky, I don't like the idea of us not being able to leave._

 _ **Agreed… Can we go patrol, I want to see what is around so we don't get jumped.**_

 _Just let me get my weapons, or what's left of them._

 _ **What did you bring with you, actually?**_

 _For my primary's I have the Dealbreaker, The apple of discord, Revelator and the Last word. The sniper rifles I have are the 1000 yard stare and Queenbreaker's bow. The shotgun I have is The next big thing and I have the havoc pigeon as my pistol._

 _ **Why, why do you have so many?**_

 _You have to be ready for everything, plus there are beings that can destroy entire worlds if they wanted to and there are more weapons to list._

 _ **Still, this is an excessive amount.**_

 _There is my machine gun the Zombie Apocalypse WF47 and my rocket launchers the Ash factory and Smolder._

 _ **So what are you taking with us already?**_

 _For patrols, I usually take the Dealbreaker, Queenbreaker's bow, and Ash factory._ The listed weapons drop down into the guardian's hands. _Just to be conservative I'm not taking any ammo synths with us._

 _ **What is an ammo synth?**_

 _In basic terms and uses it can become whatever ammo for whatever weapon as long as they fit into the special and heavy class weapon categories, like shotguns or rocket launchers, there are some exceptions but that's only for Exotics._

 _ **Okay, so how many do you have available to spend?**_

 _37 special and 23 heavy ammo synths._

 _ **I just hope your armor can compete with your weapons.**_

 _Don't worry I have Bindcaster set on with Spirit of the vulture as my class item, I have the deathsingers set with the Bone circlet as back up and I'm using the broadsword shader to blend in._ The guardian responds while setting weapons in place.

 _ **So are you ready to head out?**_

 _Yeah, one sec._ The guardian leaves a beacon on a low frequency on the ship's wing. _Let's go._ The voidwalker boards his sparrow and drives off.

* * *

Cliffside (Grimm dragon mountain)

1 hour later

 _ **I thought we were going to patrol not climb a damn mountain or did I miss something?**_

 _We can't patrol if we don't know what to patrol for._

 _ **Yes, we can, that's what 'Winging it' is called and I know you're not bringing us here for the view.**_

 _True, we're here to get scans of the area and make a map of it or maybe detect the darkness… also we don't have wings._ The guardian pulls himself over a ledge onto the small plateau.

 _ **I vote no against becoming a living antenna, I don't want to get electrocuted today.**_

 _Don't_ _worry, nothing's going to happen to us._ The voidwalker pulls out a laptop from a void portal. _While others prefer Holotablets I use this, even if it's a bit out of its prime._

 _ **That all good and all that you like the classics, but is it really going to spend out that good of a signal, just asking?**_

 _Did you really think this is all?_ Another void portal opens up dropping a radar dish, a stand, and tools. _The laptop's just here to connect it all._

 _ **Oh, well why aren't you using the ship to do this doesn't it have a larger range?**_

 _Yes, but I'm not taking any chances anymore, we can't afford it._ The warlock starts to connect the laptop and dish though wires. _The ship's signal could alert the planet's inhabitants of our existence, with this we could send out the same pings every so often and these only detect things from about 5 kilometers because of all of the flora blocking the signal._ The warlock begins to type in strings of code into the dish through the laptop. _By putting this one from this height it will be about, 50 kilometers instead._

 _ **So, this is just our secret radar, huh.**_

 _Yep, and I'm done setting it up now…_

 _ **Well then, press it.**_

 _And he said let there be light… and WiFi._

 _ **Hernandez, Hernandez is something wrong?**_

 _Well, we are fucked, truly and absolutely fucked, if I'm right._

 _ **What happened?**_

 _Well you know when I said this could detect the darkness, well just take a look, the darkness is orange, no darkness is black, we're the blue dot and the ship's the green one._

 _ **HOLY SHIT… but, but, how?! We're in a god damn checkerboard, how are the inhabitants surviving this much less living in it, oh my, hahahahahahahaha…**_

 _I do not know, but I was really hoping for a vacation after everything._

 _ **You can always pass on control over the body to me.**_

 _NO! I know who are remember that, but first, we have to actually see what we're dealing with._

 _ **Don't worry, I can wait,**_ _**I've waited much longer…**_

* * *

1 Hour later

Nearby steam

A lone sparrow flies past trees, narrowly avoiding them while keeping the same pace.

 _ **How far is this blob of dark energy again?**_

 _Just past the ridge of this hill near the stream._ The sparrow slows down to a stop ending up by a pine tree.

 _ **Why did you stop?**_

 _Don't want to alert whatever we've found._ The guardian dismounts his sparrow, crouches down, pulls out his Queenbreaker's bow and zooms in.

 _ **So what do you think we'll find out, evil animals, ghosts,-**_ _Both._ _ **-**_ _ **wait, what?**_

 _Take a look._ The fusion rifles sights settle on a Beowolf.

 _ **Is, is that a ghostly skeletal black bipedal wolf or am I seeing things?**_

 _Don't worry I see it too._

 _ **No matter what is it isn't invincible, shoot it.**_

 _Was going to do that anyway, let's see how much punishment it can take._ The rifle charges up a shot, fires hitting the unsuspecting Beowolf in the head vaporizing it.

 _ **Well damn, are we overpowered or are they really weak.**_

 _The darkness exists to challenge the light and the light here is weak, so since we have been fighting for centuries. They compared to us makes them look like nothing of a threat, but to the inhabitants of this planet they are probably… hopefully not because this is sad to watch._ 13 more beowolves enter the clearing looking for the attacker of their pack member.

 _ **There's more, how many do you think you can kill before they get to us?**_

 _3 to 4 of them, then I'll switch to the Dealbreaker._

 _ **Well, have at it.**_ 4 consecutive fusion rifle shots vaporize their own appropriate targets before any of the beowolves can reach the guardian.

 _Time to broker a deal._ The guardian jumps onto the tree while firing with the dealbreaker, as the beowolves claw at the tree. _I'm done with these things._ The voidwalker teleports out of the tree as it falls, gathers void energy into his hand and launches a void bomb toward the remaining 5 beowolves disintegrating them. _Good news they only take about half a clip each, their a bit like tankier thralls._

 _ **More importantly, that catchphrase was terrible.**_

 _You're terrible._

 _ **I know I am.**_ The guardian mounts his sparrow.

 _Anyhow, we have to go back I need to hide the ship before dawn._ The guardian starts to drive off.

 _ **Got it . . you're still terrible at catch phrases.**_

 _*Mental Sigh*_


	5. Chapter 4

_something=_ thoughts. _**something**_ 2nd person thoughts. _**something**_ combined thoughts. Read or written="something".

 _Also, I do not own destiny or rwby they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around._

 _ **I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.**_

 _ **Note: There (might/will) be swearing.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Hernandez's P.O.V

Landing site

Dusk

A guardian is sat on the right wing of a Hildian Seeker wolfing down a few rations.

 _ **Whatcha eating?**_

 _Rations, some don't like them but at this point I can't complain about it after all that's happened. Sauce would be an appreciated addition though._

 _ **Sorry don't have any A1 Barbecue sauce on me… Also could you enlighten me about what happened, don't remember what happened at your tower.**_

 _Didn't expect you to, we were having a 4 to 5 day aneurysm for most of our merge._

 _ **Hey! It's not my fault**_ _our_ _**body wasn't originally meant to store two different consciences and had to adapt.**_

 _Pfft, and whose choice was it then?_

 _ **Well the Traveler's!**_

 _Wha... do you mean?_

 _ **Uhh… you heard nothing! Look weren't we supposed to head out and scout this nearby city around about now?**_

 _Damn it, I almost forgot about that!_ The guardian pulls out the Timebreaker. _There's a road about 62 miles from the ship that we were able to see before we landed, from there we have to go another 50 to 70 miles to get to that settlement._

 _ **Let's go quickly but with caution.**_

 _Agreed._ _*_ The guardian boards his sparrow and rides off _*_ _You will tell me about what you were talking about earlier, when we have some extra time left over..._

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

Vale

9:30 pm

Roman Torchwick and four henchmen head down an alley. They stop behind Roman, who ignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, as they make their way towards the shop From Dust Till Dawn and enter the shop.

The henchmen look around while Roman approaches the elderly shopkeeper.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Roman comments while flicking his cigar. One of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" The shopkeeper asks while panicking and raising his hands.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money," To his henchmen, "Grab the Dust," Roman commands as henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from containers on the walls.

"Crystals. Burn. Uncut," Henchman 1 threatens. The first henchmen places an open case to the shopkeeper and proceeds to fill the case. As another henchman goes for another tube, he hears the muted This Will Be the Day song from a girl's direction, and unsheathes his sword.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em," The second henchman threatens pointing his sword at her back, receives no response and asks a question, "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?"

The henchman goes over and turns her around, the hood dropping to reveal a surprised Ruby Rose wearing headphones. He motions for her to lower them.

"Yes?" Ruby cooperates and lowers her head phones.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" The second henchman repeats.

"Are you... robbing me?" Ruby asks.

"Yes!" The henchman responds.

"Ooohhh…" Ruby replies.

Roman waits for his men to finish when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to handle Ruby.*

"Freeze!" The first henchman says while raising his gun at her.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V

A quarter mile away

5 minutes before

A hidden figure overlooks torchwick and his henchmen enter From Dust Till Dawn from an adjacent rooftop.

 _Didn't think humans would be here, this makes things interesting._

 _ **Doesn't matter, we have to stay hidden.**_

 _About that, I think that store is being robbed. Just a guess._

 _ **NO, this isn't earth, they aren't our responsibility.**_

 _But, they, 'are' fellow humans far from earth._

 _ **NO!**_

 _Look, I might not be part of the vanguard anymore, but I'm still a guardian and our job is to protect humanity no matter what. We bring the light to where there is only darkness, do you hear me._

 _ **Yes, doesn't mean I like.**_

The henchman and Ruby crash through the dust shop's window. The other men look outside as Ruby gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones.

 _ **Umm… what?**_

 _Yeah, I didn't expect that at all as well nor do I understand._

 _ **Screw it, I'm with you.**_ The guardian takes out the 1000 yard stare.

 _Just, in case._

* * *

Ruby's P.O.V

"Okayyy... Get her!" Roman shouts commanding his remaining henchmen.

The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around on top of her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can fling him to Roman's feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you we're," Roman faces Ruby, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" He raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid, "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby, who fires at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands and looks up, Roman is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building. _This guy is seriously tricky, let me check on the store clerk first._

"You okay if I go after him?" I ask the onlooking shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper responds with a "Uh huh", and Ruby sets off after torchwick. As Roman makes it to the roof, Ruby boosts and lands right behind him.

"Hey!" I yell.

"Persistent…" Roman remarks as he stops at the edge as Ruby readies to fight him, but a Bullhead rises and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside. _He is so not getting on my watch._

"End of the line, Red." Roman states, turning around and holding up a red Dust gem. _Why is he holding that-_

Roman throws it out at her feet and fires at her, resulting in a large explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Roman laughs stops when he sees something on the roof. "Huh?"

A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby looks on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft.

Roman is thrown around until he gets to the cockpit, where a woman in red, is struggling with the controls.

As that happens the hidden guardian reveals himself by firing at the bulkheads engines from another rooftop.

"We got a Huntress" A sniper shot ruptures a fuel pipe, "and a sniper!" Roman informs the woman in red. The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls.

Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet as the guardian reloads.

"The hell...?" Roman questions as with a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head and gives the guardian an opening to fire on the cockpit as well.

The woman reaches the back of the ship and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand.

Glynda backflips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman as well as the guardian, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents.

Glynda telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion radius, while this happens the guardian switches to fire at the engines as a last ditch attempt and they all look up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away.

"You're a Huntress!", I say, looking up at Glynda and putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face, "Can I have your autograph?!" _Oh my gosh it's a REAL huntress I always wanted to meet one!_

* * *

Guardian P.O.V

Interrogation room

30 minutes later

 _Shit_.

Ruby Rose is sat on the left of the table while the guardian is sat on the right.

 _ **Damn it, if only that woman had been distracted by that girl a little longer we could've escaped unnoticed.**_

 _It was only a matter of time don't worry. We can escape easily enough if we want to._

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger," Glynda scolds, giving the guardian a glare as well.

"They started it!" Ruby protests.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back…" Glynda approves and notices Ruby's smile, "...And a slap on the wrist." Glynda demonstrates with her wand, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!". _**Is this what you hu'mans call a MILF.**_

 _I regret ever meeting you._

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you," She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose... You... have silver eyes," Ozpin comments as he leans in to look at her face. _**Wait, sliver eyes are uncommon among humans and who is this asshole?**_

 _Yes, and I have no idea._

"Uh, um…" Ruby attempts to reply.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asks, while gesturing with his head to the tablet showing Ruby fighting.

"S-Signal Academy," Ruby answers. _**She's totally lying even I can see that and I know nothing of human physiology.**_

 _Shush you._

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin questions. _**Pha, one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed, really?**_

 _Just listen will you._

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answers.

"I see…" Ozpin obverses as he places the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any risk, shovels the rest into her mouth, "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…" _**She has an appetite.**_ _*Mental_ _Sigh*_

"Oh! Tha's my ucle!" She mumbles through her full mouth, she then swallows and wipes her mouth embarrassed, "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!"

"So I've noticed," Ozpin placing his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby states. _Fuck_ … _she's like my sister(s)._

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asks.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!", She talks faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing, "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" Giggles, "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile. _She'd be a good sunsinger or gunslinger._

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asks. _Your going to offer her to become one of your students._

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby answers. _**At least we now know someone who has a lot power here.**_

"Hello," Ozpin responds, smiling. _He's a bit like Zavala, and Cayde-6 wrapped into one person._

"Nice to meet you." Ruby replies.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asks. _**Wait, how does it go from hi, to come to my 'totally not a sacrifice school'.**_

 _*Mental shrug*_

"More than anything," Ruby answers. _**More than cookies?**_

 _This is why I wouldn't let you speak if we could._

Ozpin exchanges glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a 'Hmph' before he turns back to Ruby.

"Well, okay." Ozpin confirmed, for Ruby to then smile, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. _**Wait, it's that easy?**_

"Now to you, our mystery person. Would you please remove your helmet, so we can talk face to face," Ozpin requests as Ruby and Glynda move their attention to the guardian as well.

The guardian moves and brings out and opens a laptop from earlier. _Ummm._

"What is he doing?" Ruby asks Glynda, whispering.

"I don't know." Glynda responds as the guardian swings the laptop's screen around to face Ozpin.

"I would first like to say that no, I will not take off my helmet. Secondly, I can hear what the two of you are saying you know." The guardian writes.

"Why not?" Ozpin asks, while giving both ruby and glynda a warning look.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." The guardian writes.

"Well maybe after this you might tell me." Ozpin states while smirking.

"Try me." The guardian responds.

"The V.C.P.D want to question you since you don't exist in of our records. You will probably go to prison." Ozpin says. _**Is this human serious?**_

"You will never find me if I leave this room… I'm not above killing." The guardian writes.

"So you've killed before?" Ozpin questions.

"You can't survive out there without having to take a life sooner or later, but I feel that you mean if I've killed in cold blood, without emotion. I have to say yes, I've killed those who've threatened my family and friends, I've killed for sport, I've killed those who've threatened the goals of my employers and missions. In other words you would call me a soldier, one who has fought for a long time, more than one should…" The guardian writes.

"Who are the ones you fight for and where are they?" Ozpin asks.

"Through I fight for them no longer for they have betrayed me, I'll let you find them or they'll find me." The guardian writes.

"What I guess what I really want to know, do you stand a threat to Vale or my students? Ozpin asks. _Is he really asking this?_

"I won't go insane and try to kill everyone, if that's what you're asking," The guardian answers and asks, "I like to know really why you haven't imprisoned me yet though... Wait, you don't want to do 'that', oh she is going to be pissed at you. You do know that?" _**Um, what are you doing?!**_

 _Don't worry this will make things much easier._

"Yes, I know but we need good people and you can help us you've done this kind of thing before haven't you." Ozpin replies, grinning.

"Ozpin what do you mean, what are you talking about? Glynda asks. _You'll see._

"I have, but I will only join, on one condition. You do NOT look into the history of who I am or where I am from, only I should be the one who tells you about my history, am I clear." The guardian writes.

"Can I ask you a question to be answered for practicalities sake," Ozpin asks, "You know my name, what is yours."

"Hernandez," The guardian writes, "Hernandez Shim."

"You can go now, get some rest for tomorrow, you too Ruby." Ozpin informs them as Ruby runs out the room before Hernandez can stand up.

* * *

 **... P.O.V.**

"What was that all about Ozpin?" Glynda asks.

"I solved our student problem Glynda it's as simple as that we have two new students," Ozpin replies.

"One step forward, two steps back Ozpin," Glynda corrects him, "We only needed one more student."

"Well lets hope they can both hold their own for however is left out" Ozpin states, "I need more coffee." _**Hahahahhahahaha...**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Note:** A sparrow in my story goes the same speed as average motorcycle speed which is 37 mph.

 _something=thoughts_ _ **something**_ _=2nd person thoughts_ _ **something**_ _=combined thoughts._

 _Also, I do not own destiny or rwby they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around._

 _ **I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.**_

 _ **Note: There (might/will) be swearing.**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Ruby's P.O.V

Bulkhead

8:00 am

Yang Xiao Long tackles her sister in a hug aboard a large airship heading to Beacon, while the Voidwalker leans against the wall and watches in amusement in the background.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang exclaims.

"Please stop" I plead, gasping. _Why, yang!_

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang states, releasing me.

"Really Sis, it was nothing," I protest.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees," Yang exclaims. _Yang, please no._

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees," I reply, defensive.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asks. _I am!_

"Of course I'm excited... I just…", sigh, "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything," I answer, trying to explain.

"But you are special," Yang argues, then going over and giving me an one-armed hug.

The girls' gaze are drawn to the newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mugshot.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa," Cyril informs. _So annoying that he got away…_

The shot changes to Lisa, with a photo of faunas demonstrators holding signs saying 'WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!' followed by an image of the logo of a red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…" Lisa says.

The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!", Glynda greets. _Oh, it's her again!_

"Who's that?" Yang asks. _Glynda Goodwitch.  
_  
"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," Glynda answers Yang question, unaware.

"Oh," Yang realizes.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world," Glynda said then disappears as several others cry in surprise of the sudden view.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!", Ruby and other students look through the glass walls at the town below, "I guess home isn't too far after all!", I note. _This is an amazing view!_

"Beacon's our home, now.", The two of them hear a fellow passenger groan and hunch over nearby, running to the back of the ship, "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone," Yang comments, while rolling her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," I reply. _Still, it's a nice view._

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

 _We're going to have to talk with Ozpin more thoroughly about the terms about us attending his academy._

 _ **What is our actual reasons for coming here?**_

 _If they find out who we are and where we come from well, for their own safety from the darkness we're here to hamper any of their attempts._

 _ **Um, but what are we doing at a school, we could do the same from acting from the shadows. The authorities aren't a problem for us, either way.**_

 _It's a school._

 _ **So what?**_

 _They teach students. We can learn their tactics, weapons, weaknesses, technology and besides we'll be able to get regular training in._

 _ **Maybe they know something about Savathun's experiments.**_

 _The grimm are certainly connected to it. That girl with the silver eyes haven't been recorded in human history before._ The bulkhead is seen approaching Beacon across a large body of water. The guardian turns toward the door and listens into the rest two sisters conversation.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy," Ruby exclaims. "Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang says, disgusted.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!", Ruby yells. _**I got nothin.**_

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

Landing area

The view shows several ships carrying students and docking at the entrance of the school. As soon as one lands, Jaune Arc emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch. While Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school.

"Wow...", Ruby and Yang admire as they take in the entirety of Beacon Academy. _**Not the the best but in my top ten places.**_

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!", Yang states.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!", Ruby geeks out, and when she tries getting closer, Yang pulls her by the hood, "Ow! Ooww!" _Humanity could use some of that tech._

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!", Yang says, calmly. _Hmm…_

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!", Ruby argues. _**Exactly! This one gets it.**_

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang questions her.

Ruby transforms her weapon into its scythe form.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better…" Ruby explains.

Playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asks her.

Ruby takes off her hood.

"But... why would I need friends if I have you?" Ruby replies with her own question.

"Well…" In a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road, "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" Yang answers.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby stops for a moment, still reeling. "I don't know what I'm doing…" Ruby asks while spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden departure, she falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her and the ex-guardian passes by her.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss asks.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby responds, picking herself up with her hands.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Weiss questions.

"Uuhhh..." Ruby replies while holding up a case.

"Give me that!" She snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents. "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" Weiss informs her.

"Uuuhhhh..." Ruby replies.

"What are you, brain-dead?" Holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" Weiss tests her.

"I... I know..." Ruby says as she starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Weiss questions her.

Ruby, who had been receiving more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss. The bottle she had been holding flies over the to the other side of the courtyard, at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the chaotic scene.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss now covered in soot, then quickly disappears, warns ruby.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby embarrassed and in an apologetic tone.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss accuses.

"Well, I-I..." Ruby tries to answer.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Weiss lectures.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby finally fed up and retorts.

"It's heiress, actually." Blake corrects and enters the conversation as Ruby and Weiss look over as Blake approaches with the bottle, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss says, smiling smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake states.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss gets angry again as Ruby chuckles. She gets up in Blake's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow.

Ruby to the storming off Weiss. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby sighs, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..."

Sees Blake walking off as well, then collapses to the ground on her back, "Welcome to Beacon..."

She remains this way until a shadow comes over her.

"Hey... I'm Jaune." Jaune says while holding out his hand.

Ruby takes his hand.

"Ruby." She stands up. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Beacon academy's Courtyard

The guardian watches the following events with interest leaning against a pillar some yards away.

 _That was a strange turn of events but it did provide us with some useful information._ _So we have dust an energy propellant for weapons. Categorizes that are so far are fire, water, and lightning._

 _ **A bit like sol, void, and ark, no?**_

 _Wait and see I guess. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, they use controversial manners of acquiring currency and they have questionable business partners, apparently._

 _ **Well I say we should now go to the auditorium now.**_

 _Best not be late for our first day._

* * *

3rd person P.O.V.

Academy gardens

Ruby and Jaune are walking down filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune claimed.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said while laughing.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune asked.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby stated.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Jaune says.

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptic of his claim.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune says.

Ruby giggles before a short, awkward silence falls on them, "So... I got this thing!" She pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asks.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby states.

"A-wha...?" Jaune nonverbally requests for an explanation.

"It's also a gun." Ruby says and cocks it, smiling.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune says approvingly.

"So what've you got?" Ruby asks.

"Oh! I, uh..." Unsheathes his blade, "I got this sword!" Jaune replies.

"Ooooohh!" Ruby admires.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune says as he gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal a defense position.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asks while touching the shield.

Fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place, finally shrinking it down and placing it on his belt,

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." Jaune says.

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby questions him.

"Yeah, it does..." Jaune states dejectedly.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby says guiltily while giggling.

"Wait - you made that?!" Jaune asks surprised.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby questions him.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war," Jaune answers.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughs, "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby assures him.

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune repeats sheathing his blade.

"So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby asks moving on again.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune states walking alongside her.

"Hmm." She looks around. "Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you."

"You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a no?" Jaune asks.

"That's a no." Ruby responds and laughs.

* * *

Auditorium

Ruby and Jaune enter Beacon Academy's giant auditorium filled to the brim with people, Ruby looks over and hears Yang's voice calling her over. Hernandez stands at the back right corner of the room.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang waves and shouts.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby says to Jaune and leaves.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune sighs. "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" Jaune comments to himself.

He moves on revealing Pyrrha standing behind him, and she watches him walk away.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asks Ruby once she joins her and crosses her arms.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby accusers.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang asks worriedly.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby tries to recount the events.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asks smiling broadly.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby scoffs as she explains.

"You!" Weiss recognizes her.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby quickly jumps into her sister's arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss exclaims.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded…" Yang says accepting what ruby was talking about.

"It was an accident," Ruby pleads, getting down; to Weiss, "It was an accident! What's this?"

Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled, "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby.

Weiss lists off policies to a clueless and horrified Ruby.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss states.

"Uuhhh...?" Ruby responds.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asks.

"Absolutely?" Ruby replies.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss instructing her and hands the pamphlet to Ruby.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang points out.

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Holding out her hand as she clears her throat, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" Weiss says, seemingly enthusiastic.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby asks being both surprised and excited by weiss's response.

"No." Dead silence under her glare fell before Weiss replied.

The everyone's attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin ready's the microphone, with Glynda next to him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

The students whisper among themselves.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin explains to them.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda takes the microphone as Ozpin leaves.

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang preserves.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby notes.

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune approaches Weiss from the side to state. Weiss puts her hand to her face in exasperation.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Ballroom

7:00 PM

The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, is in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, and is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed and the guardian sits down in meditation a few feet away.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang points out.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby comments not looking up.

"I know I do!" She purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys and Jaune, dressed in pajamas, waving at her, which makes her groan before she returns her attention to Ruby. "What's that?" Yang states and asks Ruby.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby answers yang's question.

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang comments as Ruby launched a pillow is at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby whined.

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang reminds her.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…" Ruby turns on her back.

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" She is hit with another pillow, this time to the face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Yang argues.

The two sisters notice a candle being lighted nearby, and Blake Belladonna is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book.

"That girl…" Ruby mumbles.

"You know her?" Yang asks.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything," Ruby explains.

"Well, now's your chance!"Yang tells Ruby and grabs her arm lifting her up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby asks.

Blake looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to her before letting go.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang says in a singing tone. _**We have awkward interactions incoming.**_

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded?" Blake asks.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater…" *She smiles, embarrassed* "Actually, you can just call me Ruby." Ruby answers. _**Nice save there.**_

"Okay." Blake replies going back to her book.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispers to Ruby.

Ruby whispers back, "I don't know, help me! She goes back to smiling.

"So… What's your name?" Yang asks.

"Blake." Blake sighs as she's taken from reading once again.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!" Yang compliments.

"Thanks!" Blake responds irritated.

"It goes great with your... pajamas!" Yang tries to compliment again. _**She swings…**_

"Right…" Blake replies. … _ **And she misses!**_

 _Okay, well it looks like I won't be getting any meditation today._

 _ **Deal with it.**_

The guardian moves to fold his knees and starts to write all of the information gathered so far.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang shares her opinion as Ruby laughs uncomfortably.

"Yes... it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Ruby and Yang stand there. "That I will continue to read." Ruby and Yang continue to stand. "As soon as you leave!" Blake tries to send them the message. _**Damn.**_

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang talking to Ruby.

"What's it about?" Ruby asks Blake.

"Huh?" Blake responds surprised.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asks again.

"Well… it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake explains. _Story of my life._

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang comments sarcastically.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby replies. _She sounds like some of the newer guardians when they hear the stories of saint 14._

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asks as she laughs a little.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby answers. _What a hopeful soul, to bad it will be wasted, wasted earlier than it should be allowed._

"That's... very ambitious for a child." her smile turns into a frown. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake responds. _I have seen that fate to pass to much._

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby argues. _Cayde would be proud._

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang says grabbing Ruby and her into the air.

Ruby kicks out. "Cut it out! The forced sisterly bonding turns into a cloud of fighting limbs.

"Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-" Blake says and laughs slightly.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss storms onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg.

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang say at each other. _**OH, hey do you have some popcorn, I've never seen what you humans call a catfight before!**_

 _No, and really dude?_ The guardian closes his laptop, puts his hands around his legs and head back against the wall.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby pleads to them.

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss asks suspicious.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby tries to assure.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang claims.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss argues Blake, who rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle, and blows it out.


	7. Chapter 6

"something"=written or read _*SOMETHING*= actions something=thoughts_ _ **something**_ _=2nd person thoughts_ _ **something**_ _=combined thoughts._

 _Also, I do not own destiny or rwby they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around._

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

Also since i have bad memory i forgot to give credit to where credit deserved go to wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

* * *

Chapter 6

Ren's P.O.V.

Ballroom

7:00 am

"Wake up, lazy bud!" Nora dashing to ren's side. Lie Ren gets up with a groan while Nora hounds him. _I would really enjoy a full night's rest._

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" Nora says in a singing tone, Ren sighs. _I am aware._

* * *

Bathrooms

The scene changes to him brushing his teeth in the restroom while Nora continues to ramble.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?" Nora explained. _I know._

* * *

Ballroom

It changes to the ballroom, where the two are readying themselves. Nora is brushing her hair and still chattering while Ren is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag.

"We've been friends for sooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" Nora states. _Interesting thought, note to self; Nora hints way to much to that, hmmm._

* * *

Cafeteria

Everything changes to the two of them in the middle of eating their breakfast, Nora having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking and then being muffled through her eating food.

"Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" She slurps up the rest of the pancake. "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school." Nora thinks and speaks. _Hmmm._

* * *

Locker Room

It changes again as the two are readying themselves in the locker room, Ren loading StormFlower and Nora continues to talk.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" Nora gasps. "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" Nora asks.

"Nora?" I finally reply.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora replies. _Damm her cuteness._

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." I comment while sheathing my weapons.

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" Nora thinks about this for a moment before responding.

"Come on Nora, let's go." I say with a small smile. _I see what you've done there._

"Not "together-together…'" Nora says giggling. Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, they pass by Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long as they are busy readying themselves.

* * *

…' **s** P.O.V.

8:00 am

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about? Ruby asks. _**Shim said that their in love.**_

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang states. _**She's high on sugar 24/7.**_

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily, explaining. _**She's way too similar to Crota.**_

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang argues.

Ruby sighs in frustration.

"You sound like Dad!" She shoves her weapon into the locker. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby counters. _**What's this "Milk" you speak of?**_

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asks.

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something…" Ruby responds, now nervous.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang says, while bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby questions her. _**Hmm..**_

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" Yang says trying to recover the situation.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-" Ruby objects.

"Ridiculous!" Jaune suddenly walks in between the sisters, holding a map and looking lost. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Jaune says.

Jaune passes Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos as they ready themselves at their lockers.

* * *

Weiss's P.O.V.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" I ask.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha answers.

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." I propose. _Say yes, say yes, say yes!_

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha replies. _Yes!_

"Great!" I adopt a pose and smile in my head. _This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!_

Juane comes between them and interrupts Weiss' evil train of thought.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune says.

"You again?" I say now irritated. _Really now!_

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha responds hurriedly letting herself be seen.

"Yeah, yeah." He pushes Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly. "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day. " Jaune says.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" I respond. _I 'have' to be more careful with what I say out loud._

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune states.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha says getting Jaune's attention.

"You don't say." Jaune advances on his new target. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Jaune states. _Nope, I'm stopping this madness right now._

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" I ask him while separating the two.

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." Jaune replies. _Seriously?_

"This is Pyrrha." I say.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha greets.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" I state.

"Never heard of it." Jaune replies. _Oh for the love of-  
_  
Weiss scoffs.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" I exclaim.

"The what?" Jaune asks confused.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" I exclaim waving my arms in anger.

Jaune gasps suddenly.

"That's you?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune exclaims. _Finally!_

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha states.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" I ask.

"I guess not... Sorry…" Jaune says hanging his head.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha argues.

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune says and immediately brightens back up.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" I protest.

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune offers walking up closely to Weiss. _Um, help._

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" I plead.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

 _ **Hey, sooo I didn't get any rest, did you?**_

 _Nope._

 _ **I'm not usually the one to point fingers, but someone snores very loudly.**_

 _First of all, you love pointing fingers, don't deny it. Secondly, this is another example for not letting you be the one to communicate to others._

 _ **Hey! By the way what do you think that headmaster has cooked up for everyone.**_

 _Something worthy of Shaxx's approval. Which in turn means I should probably the take_ _The apple of discord_ _, Queenbreakers bow and_ _Zombie Apocalypse WF47._ The guardian checks his surroundings for prying eyes then when satisfied creates a void portal drawing his weapons.

 _ **Talking about weapons, you don't use your powers in their presence, why is that?**_

 _I would like not to be so closely observed and blend in, as much as I can._

 _ **You could just play it off as a semblance.**_

 _And when I change?_

 _ **What do you mean?**_

 _When I go from a voidwalker to a sunsinger mid battle. The subclass a Guardian's uses in battle is determined by many things, emotion, the situation, and our will. We Guardians can change subclasses at will, but it is ultimately our subconscious that determines it. Semblances on the other hand from what I've observed, operate similarly but are much more unique, being based upon personality. While the gift of the traveller effects us, they can affect their semblances by, let's say training it to have a larger range or attack._

 _ **So basically don't use our powers because we'll look really suspicious and we don't want them to ask questions then find out who we really are. Did I get all of that?**_

 _The jist of it, yeah._

Jaune looks just in time to see Miló strike him, sending the would-be leader flying off.

 _ **Wow, well back to the craziness we go.**_

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha shouts apologizing.

An announcement plays on the intercom system.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda requests. _Now, where is that?_

Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker on her way out as Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground.

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha yells.

"Likewise…" Jaune replies slumping against the locker.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang comments as she and Ruby approach.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune question this while accepting Ruby's offered hand and using it to lift himself back up. _**Is that true?**_

 _Depends._

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start". Yang states. _True._

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby says while leading Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem, following the ex-guardian who is several yards ahead.

* * *

Beacon Cliff

9:00 am

Several students stand on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda states. _**This is 'fantastic'.**_

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby asks and then realises.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ruby groans. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin explains. _Well, fuck you too Ozpin._

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby exclaims.

"See? I told you-!" Nora says to Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin warns them, while Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly. _**So a routine workout.**_

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin explains.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asks raising his hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin orders, as everyone strikes a pose on their tile, Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, the warlock leans forward and Jaune is still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." The tile under Weiss rises up into a springboard, rocketing her into the air and over the forest, and the platforms activate down the line. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune inquires. _**He is going to die, oh so fast.**_

 _He's not._

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answers bluntly. _**You want to bet.**_

More students are thrown.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asks. _Twenty strange coins, if he survives._

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy.'" Ozpin states. _**Deal.**_

The platform under the guardian's feet launches him into the air and shortly after an excited Nora and Ren get launched.

"Uh-huh... Yeah." Jaune confirms.

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategY!..." Jaune asks before he's launched into the air while Ozpin, at this simply takes a sip of his drink.


	8. Chapter 7

"something"=written or read

 _something=thoughts_ _ **something**_ _=2nd person thoughts_ _ **something**_ _=combined thoughts._

 _Also, I do not own destiny or rwby they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around._

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

 **NEWS:** I have an editor/assistant, they write fanfic's as well but she doesn't like to post them (Their percy jackson-ish). wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

* * *

Chapter 7

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Emerald Forest

9:10

 _ **So… I suggest you get those strange coins ready.**_

 _Hmm. I wonder._

 _ **You wouldn't.**_

 _What ever could you mean?_

 _ **You have that face.**_

 _What face?_

 _ **That face that says I fucked up. What are you planning?**_

 _Well, Mr. Arc needs teammates, if I'm correct he potentially has Phyrra a four-time champion of a profound tournament, Weiss Schnee the heiress of a powerful company with many contacts and he has one more space. Also I have a teleport ability._

 _ **YOU. WOULDN'T. DARE.**_

 _I would._

 _ **No. Please don't fuck us over for the next four years.**_

 _Don't worry but… we're falling really fast here, and I don't have glide equipped so I'll try not to make us become a blood stain._ The guardian teleports through a tree onto a branch in a crouching position.

 _ **So how far is the temple approximately?**_

 _From here, about ten clicks._

 _ **Well then, best start by teleporting along the trees to avoid grimm and hopefully not spot anyone else along the way.**_

 _Unless it's Juane._

 _ **Fuck you.**_

 _Hahahaha…_

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

"Birdie, no!" Ruby cries as she fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace.

Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below.

While Ren descends with Nora Valkyrie being seen next to him at a faster speed and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower to spiral around the trunk of a large tree, hit the ground and brush off his clothes before looking up to see…

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!" Yang excitedly yells as she soars right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground.

"Nailed it!" Yang comments running off.

Pyrrha switches her weapon moves into sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a 'THUNK!' is heard.

"Thank you!" Jaune yells from the distance.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologizes, waving.

In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind. Ruby thinks to herself.

"Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find… Yang! Yaaaang!" Ruby internally, see's herself being partnered with various people.

"Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh!" She shakes herself out her daydreams.

"Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand…" Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a long pause follows, it ends with Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

Ruby protests while follows her slightly.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" She stops and kicks the ground dejectedly.

"We're supposed to be teammates…" Weiss struggles through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or 'Ow!' as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

"Come on, come on! Stupid...!" Jaune protests while struggles to free himself.

Weiss spots Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss and gives an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss states as she passes Ruby and pulls on her hood.

Ruby yells overjoyed as she's dragged away into the bushes. "You came back!"

"Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" Jaune seeing this and waves his arms in panic.

Pyrrha asks while Jaune below.

"Jaune?" He looks down at his savior, "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

Jaune crosses his arms.

"Very funny…" he eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns.

* * *

Weiss trudges through the forest, with Ruby following in behind her.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asks.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your—" A smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her, "What the...?" Weiss states, then asks.

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!" Ruby shows her.

"When did...?" Weiss asks while looking back, slightly amazed.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" Ruby throws an arm around Weiss's skeptical shoulders.

"You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool… and I wanna be her friend!'" Ruby states happily just before disappearing in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

Weiss calls out to Ruby.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" She receives silence in return.

"Ruby?" The forest darkens, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner just as a pair of red eyes glare at from behind.

"Ruby...?" Multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes, and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaches her.

"Ruby!" Weiss calls out.

* * *

Yang calls out.

"Helloooooooo? Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" She stops and raises her arms.

"I'm getting bored here!" She hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns.

"Is someone there?" The rustling continues as Yang comes over and peaks.

"Ruby, is that you?" A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises as she stares at the creature.

"Nope!" Yang states as she quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green, gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch.

The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" The Ursai merely growls at her. "You could just say 'no'," Yang asks and states.

One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks.

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of a ba…" Yang says laughingly.

Before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor.

"You…" Yang closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams.

"You monsters!" Yang declares.

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

"What! You want some, too?!" Yang says challenging it. The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike… right, when a whirring noise is heard, and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud embedded in the beast's back.

Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster.

"I could've taken him." Yang states.

* * *

Weiss deflects the swipe from a Beowolf with Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices.

Weiss speaking in her head but out loud.

"Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and…" She brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning.

"Now!" Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just then Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster.

"Gotcha!" Ruby yells.

Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing.

Ruby, suddenly distracted by Weiss's mess-up, barely defends herself when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby calls out.

"Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!" Weiss argues.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that…" Ruby states.

The duo wields their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growls around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them.

"We have to go!" Weiss yells grabbing Ruby's arm. She leads Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the Grimm to running back the way they came or suffering in the fire. Ruby and Weiss stop a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss learns over, and pants as Ruby looks behind her.

"What was that?! That should've been easy!" Ruby protests.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss points out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asks.

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!" Weiss replies.

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!" Ruby states.

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!" Weiss sarcastically comments.

Weiss begins to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile across the Forest, Pyrrha Nikos, armed with Miló and Akoúo, with Jaune are making their way through bushes just as he hears a noise far away and turns his head.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asks.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha answers.

They keep moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly.

"Jaune! I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologizes looking back behind her. Jaune laughs, lowering his hand from her cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil.

"It's okay. Just a scratch!" He gets back up when Pyrrha approaches him.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" Pyrrha asks.

"Huh?" Jaune questions her.

"Your Aura," Pyrrha states.

"Gesundheit," Jaune responds.

"Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?" Pyrrha questions.

"Psch! Of course, I do! Do you know what Aura is?" Jaune replies waving the question off, and avoiding eye contact. Pyrrha smiles at him and gets ready to explain.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

The scene changes to Lie Ren's trek through the forest.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" Pyrrha explains. _The Fallen are like that…_

"Uh... yeah." Jaune responds.

Ren stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with its large, hissing body. Ren adopts a sighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs.

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals." Pyrrha continues while walking around Jaune.

"What about monsters?" Jaune asks.

"No," Pyrrha answers.

It switching back to Ren as he leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren back with its snout.

"The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity," Pyrrha explains.

Ren lands in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, and he unleashes his StormFlower before jumping up and firing at the Grimm.

"They are the darkness, and we are the light."

"Right, that's why we fight them!" Jaune states as Ren kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head.

"It's not about why, it's about knowing." Pyrrha argues.

The snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing serpent's white head behind him.

"Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both." Pyrrha explains.

Ren turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting at the other head.

"By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting." Pyrrha continues.

Ren is knocked off the snake Grimm by the white half's head, as he drops his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and cry "No!" to the mouth of the black head.

"It's like a force field!" Jaune opens his eyes with the sudden revelation.

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." Pyrrha responds.

Ren is now holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as he grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its body falls over its fellow creature.

Wasting no time, Ren runs right at the white head.

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Pyrrha says, walking up to Jaune and touching the side of his head. _I'm going to need help to learn this, mind giving me a hand?_

 _ **I have nothing else to do...**_

"Uhh... Okay." Jaune says in compliance.

Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death," Pyrrha mentally speaking and places a hand on Jaune's chest, "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune still glowing, asks concerned.

"It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own," She grins as she watches the scratch close up and vanish. "You have a lot of it."

Pyrrha reassures him at same time getting back up.

"Wow…" Jaune smiles while looking at his hands as the glowing stops.

At the same time, Ren stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora Valkyrie.

Ren chuckles. "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." *In response, Nora gives her friend a "Boop!" on the nose, causing him to smile.

A hidden figure within the treetop listens with great interest to Jaune and Pyrrha's exchange.

 _That was some very beneficial information._

 _ **So what, they have shields? Nothing unheard of before.**_

 _Yes I know, but it's how it is being described, Phyrra says that 'Everyone has some of both,' that is similar to what many infamous guardians who went in search for knowledge about the darkness and why 'we' are able to wield it._

 _ **Okay, but maybe that's just them having a more advanced physiological understanding about the sky and the deep.**_

 _That's not all, the chant she uses. 'For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee.' We have an almost identical chant, we use it for when we bury our dead._

 _ **I now believe you, there is definitely something strange going on between earth and remnant.**_

 _Also, Jaune's alive._

 _ **There's always time.**_

 _And I have another reason._

 _ **Thrsunvsatro!**_


	9. Chapter 8

"something"=written or read

 _something_ =thoughts

 _ **something**_ =2nd person thoughts

 _something_ =combined thoughts.

Also, I do not own destiny or rwby they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around. Go to wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

* * *

Chapter 8

Ozpin's P.O.V.

Cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest

9:40

"The last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda taps the screen to show Ren's combat scene, "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." Glynda comments, switching the video to Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's trek through the woods.

"Mmmm…" Ozpin mumbles in response. _They'll be fine.  
_  
"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat," She deactivates the tablet, and walks back a little. "I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes."

Glynda turns to Ozpin.

"Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

Silence follows.

"Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asks. _That's for me to know and for you to guess._

"Also it seems that our resident unknown student has escaped our cameras and to our knowledge has not engaged any Grimm." _I'm impressed… I hope he doesn't decide to escape._

Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking up stray leaves while her 'partner' Weiss Schnee walks in random directions.

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

Emerald Forest

Weiss walks to the right.

"It's definitely this way." She then stops and starts walks to the left. "I mean... this way! It's definitely this way."

The she stops in front of Ruby.

"Alright, it's official, We passed it."

"Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby stands up, slightly annoyed asks.

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!" Weiss protests. Ruby sighs in frustration.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!" Weiss states.

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." Ruby argues.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Weiss asks.

"It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!" Ruby shouts.

Weiss sighs to herself, spinning around and walking in another direction then responds. "Just keep moving!"

Ruby in a faux imitation of Weiss. "Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going!" Then in her normal voice, "Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!" Weiss protests, turning back around to face Ruby.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby states.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss argues.

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby argues back.

"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss states and walks away.

"You don't even know me…" Ruby says to herself, dejectedly.

* * *

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals a circular stone temple, the platforms inside reveals to hold several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang asks. In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

"Chess pieces?" Blake looks at a black king, equally confused.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang states.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake replies.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving men against beasts.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asks.

It cuts to them walking inside the cave with Jaune holding a burning torch to light their way.

"I'm not sure this is it." Pyrrha states.

Jaune sighs before responding.

"Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?" Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness with only their eyes visible.

"Do you... feel that?" Pyrrha asks as Jaune gets up and grumbles.

"Soul-crushing regret?" Jaune answers back.

"No, it's... warm." Pyrrha replies.

* * *

Back at the temple, Yang approaches one of the relics.

"Hmmmm…" She looks at golden knight studying it, then picks it up and shows it to Blake, "How about a cute little pony?" Yang proposes.

Blake smirkes. "Sure," They walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang exclaimes.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake states and share a smile with yang.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.

"That's the relic!" Jaune shouts.

He slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe, "Hey! Bad... relic!" He goes to grab it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground. "Gotcha!"

"Jaune...?" Pyrrha asks worriedly. Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker.

* * *

Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple, where Yang turns towards the direction of its source.

"Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asks. Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky.

* * *

At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream.

"Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! Heeeelp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not!", He continues to cry and get shaken around. "Do something!" Jaune asks, sobbing.

Pyrrha wields Miló in front of the creature. "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" The Grimm interrupts her by hurling its tail back and launches a screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay. "…go."

She turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassingly before turning and runs away.

* * *

Blake is still staring at something above them, while Yang is focuses on the forest.

"Blake, did you hear that?" She turns to her partner, "What should we do?" Yang asks.

A faint but growing louder scream 'Heads uuup!' from Ruby attracts their attention.

* * *

5 minutes before

Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose hang on to something very feathery and very fast, as evidenced by the wind and the two being blown around.

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss shouting at Ruby.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby raises her voice.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss states.

"In a good way?" Ruby asks.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Weiss explains.

"Well, why don't we just jump?" Ruby offers.

"What are you? Insane?!" Weiss asks, but is only met with silence as Ruby has jumps down.

"Oh, you insufferable little red-!" Weiss attempts to insult Ruby.

* * *

5 minutes later

In the Temple, Blake Belladonna is still staring skyward and points for Yang Xiao Long to look up.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang proposes.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" Ruby shouts while falling right towards them. Just as she's about to hit the ground, Jaune comes flying through the air, crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing.

"Oohhhh… What was that?" Ruby asks, shaking her head of dizziness.

"Eh-hem!" Ruby looks to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a branch above her.

"Hey, Ruby…" Jaune calls, drawing Ruby's attention.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake questions, looking at the tree.

"I…" Yang attempts to reply.

Yang is interrupted from several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, as an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, dead depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAW!" Nora yells, rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened. "Awwww... It's broken," She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up.

Ren pants and leans on the monster. "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." He looks up again and notices that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically.

Nora, appears in the Temple, staring at the golden rook relic.

"Ooohh…" She suddenly grabs it, and she dances and sings with the chess piece. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" Ren shouts, calling to nora.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora stops dancing, then salutes, and drops the relic into her hand as she skips off to Ren.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asks.

"I…" Yang tries to answer once again, but is cut off by a screech is heard from their right, Pyrrha arrives into the clearing as the scorpion uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouts.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune calls back.

"Whoa!" Ruby stands up, looking at the monster below and comments before running off of the branch and landing in a roll on the ground.

"Ruby!" Jaune whines, as he is left stuck once again.

"Ruby!" Yang shouts excitedly as Ruby stands up, back on the ground.

Ruby calls excitedly as well. "Yang!" She raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug.

"Nora!" Nora shouts as well coming in between the two and knocking them off-balance. The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asks again.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang gets angry enough until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire and eyes flashing red. Yang cools down in a few seconds, Ren runs over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby look up.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby tugs on her sister's sleeve to get her attention and points. Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss calls down to Ruby, angry.

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby shouts up back at Weiss.

"She's gonna fall." Blake states simply.

"She'll be fine." Ruby argues back.

"She's falling." Ren states.

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed down moment.

"Just… dropping in?" Jaune smiles at Weiss, she is then speechless… and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

"Oh, God." Jaune and Weiss hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them and they verbally protest. "Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!" Jaune does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

"My hero." Weiss says, mockingly.

"My back…" Jaune whines, groaning.

The Death Stalker still hunts Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the others.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang exclaimes.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang protests while Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and is knocked back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby responds, getting up slowly and turns back to the monster, shooting it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

"Ruby!" Yang shouts while running forward, Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang calls warning her.

"I'm trying!" Ruby informs yang while struggling with the cloak. The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down onto the helpless girl.

"Ruby!" Yang shouts and reaches out in vain just as a white blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce her.

"You are so childish!" Weiss states. Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from over her head as she stares at her savior.

"Weiss...?" Ruby asks.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss continues to berate Ruby as she removes Myrtenaster from the ice.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby states.

"You're fine." Weiss finishes, walking away.

Ruby breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers, "Normal knees…" She gets up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice, "Whoa!"

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug which Ruby grunts at upon receiving.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang states as the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asks, back with the group.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss states as they stare at the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs," Ruby nods to Weiss. "There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby supports Weiss verbally.

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune comments in approval. Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight identical to Yang's and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook, smiling at each other.

The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

"Time we left!" Ren informs everyone.

"Right." Ruby waves to the others. "Let's go!" She goes forward with everyone following her, except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner.

"What is it?" Blake asks.

Yang stares proudly at Ruby as she leaps onto a boulder and motions the group onward. "Nothing…" She moves on as Blake smiles in realization.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Tree's branches 20 feet from the stone temple

 _ **I never thought so much could happen in ten minutes. Also since you seen to be so intent on helping humanity on this planet, why didn't you try to save Ruby?**_

 _They can handle themselves. Besides, apart from what you think I rather not interact with anyone so I don't have to join a team_. The Death Stalker busts it's tail out from its icy prison and chases after where the students had left the clearing.

 _ **Sooo, should we let them fight those things alone.**_ The Guardian jumps down from his hiding place and walk to the stone temple.

 _Like I said they can handle it. Anyway, which one do you think fits us best. We have two pawns, two bishops, one queen and two kings._

 _ **I will not allow ourselves to be labeled as PAWNS, and the two bishops mean that there will be another team for them.**_

 _So, it's between the queen and the two kings._

 _ **Not the queen, it will makes us look like we are most powerful unit and everyone will try to challenge us because of it.**_

 _Not every day you deny that you have immense power… and you wouldn't want to be labeled as a leader of the light, no._

…

 _Well black king it is._ The guardian picks up the black king, slips it into a pocket of his robes and teleports back into the trees.


	10. Chapter 9

"something"=written or read

something=thoughts

something=2nd person thoughts

 _ **something**_ =combined thoughts.

Also, I do not own destiny or rwby they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around. Go to wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

Pray for all the bumblebee shippers. (Reference to ep 4 of vol 5 and my plans for this story.)

* * *

Chapter 9

3rd person

Emerald Forest

10:00 am

The group heads out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

"Well, that's great!" Yang comments, annoyed. Jaune looks behind them just as the Death Stalker bursts onto the clearing.

"Ah, man, run!" The group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren orders. Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her, launching several shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat.

Unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them, leaping to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha stops, runs beside Jaune and gets out Miló, firing red shots along Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again.

The eight race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the Death Stalker.

"They need help!" Jaune comes to the edge of the break in the bridge, "Man, we gotta get over there!"

"Let's do this!" Nora runs up beside him.

"Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump." Jaune looks down at the misty abyss. Nora smiling diabolically at him, she laughs as she knocks him back, turning her weapon to its full length form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

Jaune notices exactly what she's about to do.

"Oh, wait!" But it's too late, as Nora slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side screaming, 'No, no, no, no, no, no!'

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam into the face of the Death Stalker. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasting her away from its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge.

Blake sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the Grimm's back. She dashes over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake states as Yang ready's Ember Celica.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang shouts.

The Nevermore approaches as Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

"None of this is working!" Weiss states. Ruby watches Blake whip over to another section of the area and Yang fires round after flaming round at the Nevermore.

"I have a plan! Cover me!" Ruby blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads in.

Down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.

* * *

"We gotta move!" Jaune warns as they all rush towards it. The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face.

Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

"Ren!" Nora calls out as Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up. Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune signals her.

"Done!" Pyrrha raises her shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off, causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her it when it rebounds.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune orders her.

"Heads up!" Nora warns as she jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge.

Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune lands on the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha makes a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses… They end up watching the Nevermore get peppered with firepower.

* * *

Yang burns through her ammo on the Nevermore, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks.

Yang screams while firing a round with each syllable.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung! … gry!" She looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs. Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle.

Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its attempts. Weiss backflips into a snowflake glyph, jumps and lands on the other side, running to the others.

Blake fires a portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss states.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asks.

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss responds, confident. A second passes.

"Can't?" Ruby questions.

"Of course I can!" Weiss claims, profoundly.

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby, rose petals fly from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through while firing the entire way up. Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and decapitates the Nevermore in a shower of petals. She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless into the crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch.

"Wow…" Jaune admires as Ruby's cape and petals flow with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up.

"Well... That was a thing!" Yang comments as Ruby continues to smile.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

 _ **Uh, is it odd that I want something called popcorn?**_

 _It happens to all of us, you'll be fine._

* * *

Auditorium

10:40 am

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by… Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin states, the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined.

The audience gives a wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin lists, amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin announces. _They are going to be a pain in the ass._

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune replies, startled. _**You sure about that?**_

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin congratulates him. A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience. _Yup._

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long," Ozpin motions over the four as they stand before him, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin announces, Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is in shock as Yang goes over to hug her. _**Well shit. I didn't see that coming.**_

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang cheers.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin comments, amid the last round of cheers. _Well damn right, you lil shit._

* * *

3rd Person

Dorm Room

8:00 am

Weiss Schnee sleeps soundly in her bed, her eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above herself, yawning, while Ruby Rose, dressed in her strangely-colored school uniform, creeps up on her side and suddenly blows a whistle, causing Weiss to fall off the bed.

"Good morning, team RWBY!" Ruby announces, excitedly.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss accuses from the floor.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby ignores the question and moves on.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asks Ruby, while getting up and brushing herself off.

"Decorating!" Yang holds a collection of objects pillows, pamphlets, a candle holder in her arms and alongside her Blake Belladonna.

"What?!" Weiss exclaims.

Blake lifts her suitcase.

"We still have to unpack." It opens, spilling all of its contents, "Aaaand clean." Blake explains.

Weiss does not look very enthusiastic, especially when Ruby knocks her back again with the blow of her whistle.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" Ruby raises her fist into the air, "Banzai!" Ruby yells.

"Banzai!" Ruby with Blake and Yang do the same at both of her sides.

Yang places a poster of six guys in various poses named "THE ACHIEVE MEN" on her part of the room.

Weiss positions the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walks away.

Blake puts away her books on the shelves, picking up a copy of Ninjas of Love and widening her eyes as she warily looks around before putting it back.

Ruby positions Crescent Rose at an angle against the curtains so she can slash a diagonal portion off, they end up with admiring their handiwork… with the beds cramped together in the center of the room.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss states.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake agrees.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff…" Yang proposes.

"Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby offers.

"Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss comments.

"And super-awesome!" Yang argues.

"It does seem efficient." Blake adds.

"Well, we should put it to a vote!" Weiss suggests.

"I think we just did." Ruby states. Blake thumbs up the idea, Yang makes a double-rocker gesture, and Weiss angrily curls her fists at her side. Decided, they rush at the beds, where sounds of jack hammering and sawing are heard until they gather back at the front of the room.

"Objective, Complete!" Ruby confirms.

While Weiss' bed is simply on the ground next to her art and luggage, Blake's bed is next to her books, which are used to raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts, and Ruby's is hanging from ropes on the ceiling with a blanket used as a tent over it.

"Allllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiis...!" Ruby spins until she lands on her bed and a book lands in her lap, "Classes…"

"Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-" Ruby pulls out a pencil.

"What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?" Weiss interrupts her, panicking.

"Uuuum…" Ruby attempts to respond.

"It's 8:55, you dunce!" Weiss chastises her, rushing out of the room and down the hall, the members of RWBY and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her go.

"To class!" Ruby, flabbergasted until she decides to run out, followed by Yang, and Blake.

"Class...?" Jaune questions. Jaune loses his balance and ends up toppling Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren on top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing.

"We're gonna be late!" Jaune yells as Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch watch the two teams hurry through the school while Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Classroom

9:02

An axe blunderbuss weapon stands above a board displaying various species of Grimm. King Taijitu, Deathstalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa all behind an elderly teacher.

"Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" Port explains. _He's… odd, to say the least?_

The members of RWBY, seated on the front row, are in varying stages of interest, Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result.

Jaune sits further back right, while Hernandez's types down notes in the back everytime Port speaks.

"Uhhhh… And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…" He gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!" Port explains.

A random student raises his fist. "Ayyyy-yep!" And stands like this for a moment as everyone looks at him strangely before sitting down, embarrassed.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy…" Port starts on a tangent. His words fade into the background when Weiss notices Ruby is more focused on writing on the paper in front of her.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me…" Port continues.

The speech evolves into more 'blah's as Ruby snickers at her creation and shows it to her teammates, a general ball with limbs and head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and 'Professor Poop' written underneath. Blake and Yang are heard laughing, but makes Weiss only annoyed.

"Ah heh hem!" Port waits until he has their attention again, "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Port ends his story and takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Port states. Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face. _**This guy just loves to stroke his own ego…**_

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!" Port states as Ruby has just fallen asleep again. _And you don't?_

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Port adds. Ruby not so subtly picks her nose, much to Weiss's building anger. _**Shush, we don't talk about that.**_

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asks. _You were the one to place a bet and 'lose' 20 strange coins._

"I do, sir!" Weiss still angry, she raises her hand. _**Uh… well will you look at her so… eager?**_

"Well, then, let's find out!" Peter turns to gesture at the creature's glowing red eyes as it shakes the cage that traps it, "Step forward, and face your opponent!" Port challenges her.

* * *

Weiss Schnee, now back in her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature and her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang cheers, raising her fist.

"Fight well!" Blake waves a small flag reading 'RWBY'.

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheers as well. _You can't say that they aren't encouraging to one another._

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss Schnee states, lowering her sword and looking over at her 'leader'.

"Oh, um... Sorry…" Ruby apologises, looking sheepish.

"Allllright!" Port says, standing next to the cage, pulling out his axe, "Let the match... begin!"

Port announces and swinging down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move, while the boarbatusk stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port asks, rhetorically.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby encouragingly.

Weiss speeds towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss hangs on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get her rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port says appreciatively.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheers on.

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from her, and is knocked back by the creature.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port questions.

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides it back into her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby advises.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss interrupts, turning to Ruby as she obtains a hurt look at Weiss's rebuttal, meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss, but before it can come close enough, Weiss activates one of her blue white glyphs. Blocking the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake glyph and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's vulnerable stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and… stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Port announces as Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates. _**True huntress my ass.**_

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune comments, watching her leave. The remaining members of team RWBY look at each other with the same question. _She certainly has potential, but her ego needs to be handled… or she won't get very far. Even if she becomes a great huntress._


	11. Chapter 10

"something"=written or read

 _something_ =thoughts

 _ **something**_ =2nd person thoughts

 _ **something**_ =combined thoughts.

Also, I do not own destiny or rwby they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around. Go to wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

* * *

Chapter 10

3rd P.O.V.

Corridors

9:32 a.m.

Weiss storms off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her.

"Weiss!" Ruby calls out to her.

"What?" Weiss asks, turning around.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?" Ruby asks her.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!" Weiss retorts.

"What did I do?" Ruby asks, scoffing.

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" Weiss explains.

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby states.

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." *Weiss turns her back to Ruby, as she tries to reach out to Weiss but drops her hand from the following words.* "Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss walks away while leaving Ruby looking dejected.

"Hmm… Now that didn't seem to go very well." Ozpin comments standing right behind a surprised Ruby with a coffee in one hand and his cane in the other.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asks, looking doubtful.

"That remains to be seen." Ozpin responds, laughing slightly.

* * *

Rooftop

Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony where Professor Port is watching the sun set over Beacon Academy.

"Professor Port!" Weiss calls, approaching him.

"Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Port asks, turning to look at her.

"I... I enjoyed your lecture!" Weiss replies.

"Of course you did, child you have the blood of a true Huntress in you." Port comments, admirably.

"You really think so?" Weiss asks, smiling.

"Most surely!" Port notices Weiss's small frown and lack of eye contact, "Hmm… something's troubling you." Port states.

"Yes, sir…" Weiss complies.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!" Port offers.

"Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of team RWBY!" Weiss answers.

Port is silent for a moment until he speaks up. "That's preposterous!"

* * *

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby… I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." Ozpin leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby.

"Do you?" Ozpin asks back at her.

* * *

"Excuse me?!" Weiss asks, now getting angry.

"I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!" Port explains.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss questions.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Port states.

"How dare you!" Weiss says, seething now.

"My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." Port adds.

Weiss crosses her arms, looking defiant.

"That's not even remotely true!" Under her teacher's gaze, she relents, "Well… not entirely true."

* * *

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Ozpin explains as Ruby looks thoughtful of his words, then smiles at him.

* * *

"So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" Port asks her as Weiss finally calms down and looks at him again, "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be."

Weiss finally lets herself smile a little.

* * *

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." Ozpin advises.

"Also if you get the chance I'd like you to give Hernandez this." Ozpin requests, handing Ruby a letter.

"Uhh sure, but why me, you're the headmaster." Ruby asks, only to find herself suddenly alone, with a last look of consideration, pockets the letter, turns and walks away. She comes to the balcony where Port is walking away from Weiss and gives a little smile to her partner.

* * *

Rwby's Dorm room

Weiss's shadow is seen against the hall's light, Blake is seen sleeping under the covers, Yang is spread out on her bed, snoring, Weiss lifts the blanket of Ruby's tent, she finds the occupant with her head resting on notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her. Weiss, clears her throat and gently shakes the other girl awake, who takes a second to regain consciousness and start flailing in surprise.

"Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry…" Ruby tries to explain panicking as Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own so Ruby understands the need for lowering her voice. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asks, lowering her hand.

"I… I don't…" Ruby meekly responds.

"Answer the question!" Weiss says in a demanding tone, getting irritated.

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!" Ruby squeaks out.

"Don't move." She ducks under to her own bed and comes up a moment later with a fresh cup.

"Here." Weiss sighs and orders her.

"Um… Thanks, Weiss." Ruby says, appreciatively.

Weiss smiles, then looks apologetic.

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Ruby smiles appreciatively.

"Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!"

"Good luck studying!" Weiss ducks under, only to come up and point at one of Ruby's papers.

"That's wrong, by the way." Weiss advices.

"Hey, Ruby?" She ducks under again, her voice coming from the doorway this time.

"Uh-huh?" Ruby asks.

Weiss stands in the door with her hand on the knob.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss comments, closing the door while Ruby, grins at the progress with her friend and goes back to her notes.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Spare Team Room

The guardian opens the door to the room and lays down on the singular bed in the room.

 _Sorry for just collapsing and entering deep sleep mode yesterday._

 _ **I would've done the same… but we need to secure this room from at least. We're starting to test our luck here.**_

 _Righhhht…_ The guardian jumps back on his feet and pulls out a grenade. _This might sting._

 _ **Wait wha-**_ The grenade erupts, blinding the guardian and interrupting anything the voice wanted to say. - _ **THE HELL! Why, just why?**_

 _Don't you find it odd that we weren't added onto any team and given a specified room._ He crouches down and starts to pick up tiny pieces of metal.

 _ **I find it odd why I haven't mentally slapped you… but yes that too.**_ The guardian summons a small lead box from the void.

 _Pffft, please have I kicked your ass too many times to count, anyway we're getting off topic Ozpin gave us this room but of course like any good tactician, placed listening devices but also didn't think we would have any way of detecting all of them._ The guardian fills the box with the small devices.

 _ **If I was in my mortal form you would've died a hundred times by now for your miserable existence.**_ The guardian enters the bathroom to face the mirror.

 _You hive gods are all the same, aren't you._ The guardian takes off his helmet to reveal a young face, around 17 or 18, black eyes (once brown), unruly hair kept together by a rubber band in a ponytail fashion, and beneath that small protrusions appear to be growing. _Looks like I'm growing horns too, no?_

 _ **My presence is enacting hive magic to change our form, won't be too long before YOUR the one taking a backseat.**_ The guardian puts his helmet back on and continues to pick up the devices.

 _Don't count your chickens before they hatch. I have a few tricks up my sleeve._ The guardian closes the box, carelessly throwing it into a void portal and enters the main room again.

 _ **Either way in time I will RISE AGAIN… watcha goin do right now before sleep, insomniac.**_ The guardian pulls out the laptop from earlier on the bed. _**Also what are chickens?**_

 _They are domesticated_ _vertebrates with epidermal growths that form a outer covering._

…

 _Also_ _study._

 _ **BOOOO!**_

* * *

Combat Class

Five weeks later 9:40 a.m.

Cardin perches his mace on his shoulder as Jaune opposes him with Crocea Mors drawn and leaning on his weapon, exhausted. He looks at Cardin, who laughs at his tiredness, Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swings his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way and for Jaune to look back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield and himself flying back.

Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continues to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace. Their weapons lock, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune. _**He's done.**_

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin states, confidently. _**Sooooo…**_ _  
_  
"Over my dead-!" Jaune attempts to retort but is cut off as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on Jaune just as the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda voice stops him. _ **We could train him, you've done it before-**_

 _No._

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda warns and he relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet, "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

She says this while Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha Nikos looks sad. Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more… defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?" _**We could use him though.**_

 _I have no experience with blades, I'm better with gun and explosives._

"Speak for yourself…" Cardin comments. _**Pleease, what about your knife?**_

 _I cannot control that 'thing'._

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda, to the seated and standing students. _I'll ask Phyrra to help him if you stop._

The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame. _**Done.**_

* * *

Cafeteria

11:40 a.m.

"Oh, oh, HERNANDEZ come over." Ruby shouts as the guardian simply waves and starts walking over. _**This girl knows nothing of the word subtlety, does she?**_

"You we're about to miss Nora's story." Ruby says while the he shakes his head and takes out a notebook. _Shush you._

"Sorry, I had to grab a snack." I write in apology.

"Wait does this mean we get to see your face finally?" Weiss asks as everyone looks at him expectantly. _Not this again._

"Nope." As I respond everyone sighs in annoyance.

"OH come on you've been doing this super mysterious gig since day one, give us a break." Yang complains as everyone nods.

"Sorry, but we all have secrets." I repeat once again.

"What could be so bad about how you look?" Yang asks as both Blake and I stare at her.

"My arm and voice was not all that was taken from me." I state simply, lifting my arm and chin. _**That was good, maybe I'll let you be my ONE human lieutenant.**_

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night…" Nora starts off the story getting the mood back in the process. _Piss off._

"It was day." Ren states.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…" Nora tells to Blake and Yang. _**Not too tough.**_

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrects, holding a coffee cup. _There you go._

"Dozens of them!" Nora screams as she stands at the table of both Team RWBY and JNPR. _**Still, not too tough.**_

"Two of 'em'." Ren adds. _What 'is' tough to you?_

"But they were no match… And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finishes while Ruby and Pyrrha now look at a distant Jaune with concern. _**Whatever is enough to kill a guardian, like you, permanently and you haven't died… yet.**_

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren sighs before explaining. _**Also Jaune seems to be a bit 'troubled' could be the word.**_

"Dreams are usually considered widows to our souls, glimpses into the future and even the gods warning us or telling us to do what was in our dreams." I add. "And one of us seem to be daydreaming.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asks, looking at her leader.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune snaps out of it, turning back toward them. _You aren't._

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay…" Ruby counters. _Exactly._

Jaune assures the others as they stop what they're all doing and stare at him. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" He holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features. _**What an interesting mutation.**_

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha states. _I'm starting to consider murdering Cardin… it's not just because of you or the knife._

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune objects. _He wouldn't know what a joke is if it slapped him._

"He's a bully." Ruby states.

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune says, scoffs as he is seen on the way to class as Cardin is going the other way down the hall. When the two pass, Cardin knocks his arm into Jaune and makes him drop his book, then continuing on his way with his hands out as if daring anyone to challenge him. _**Welllll…**_

* * *

"Ah, come on!" Jaune pleads, as Cardin and himself are about to pass through a doorway, Cardin clicks on Jaune's sheath and extends it into its shield form as he's going out, causing him to run into it and block the exit. _Yeahhh…_

"Come on…!" Jaune grunts in frustration as he tries to lift his shield back out.

Glynda is in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices.

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code." Glynda explains and at hearing this, Cardin looks at Jaune who's standing between him and the only open locker in the room. Cardin quickly pushes a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that. _I have never, nor will I ever use one of those things._

"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!" Jaune pleads, but it's too late when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire while Cardin watches the locker slowly soars across the sky.

"Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!" Jaune yells still heard from within the locker with everyone now totally focused on him.

* * *

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune reasurres, attempting to laugh it off.

"You landed about five miles away." I state.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha offers.

"Ooooh!" Nora gets up from the table and presents her diabolical plan with an entirely sane grin. "We'll break his legs!"

"Hey if you're going to go kick his ass at least take this." I write, offering a Bowie knife made from bone with a serrated edge.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune says waving off the offers and they all look over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet stops struggling and grimaces as she pleads. "Please, stop…" _**Um… isn't she a second year?**_

"I told you it was real!" Cardin continues laughing as he turns to his cronies. _Yep._

"What a freak!" Russel guffaws with his teammates as Cardin finally relents, and the girl stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from the watching table of heroes. _**Sooo… are you not going to help her?**_

"Atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha states. _She should be able to handle herself, but he is starting to get on my fucking nerves._

"He's not the only one…" Blake says, staring in anger. **Look at all this life, oh bearer mine. Steal it from this world and the next…**

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang says sadly, leaning her head on her hand. _Shut up you little scamp!_

Jaune gets up from the table, looks back at his friends and sighs to himself before moving on with his tray table. He doesn't realize that Cardin is watching his walk of shame with a sinister grin. _**I like your knife.**_


	12. Chapter 11

Read: IMPORTANT BELLOW

EX: "something"=written or read *Something*= actions _something_ =thoughts _**something**_ =2nd person thoughts _something_ =combined thoughts.

Also, I do not own destiny or rwby they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around. Go to wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

* * *

Chapter 11

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Class room

12:30 a.m.

The room shows a constantly zooming around and fast talking Professor Oobleck giving a lecture to uniformed students. Jaune seemly at sleep with his head resting in his hands with Weiss and Hernandez to the third bench to his right. Blake and Pyrrha siting one level above to his right. Velvet sitting to his direct right, and Cardin leaned back directly behind him.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-" *Oobleck zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk.* "-humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." *Oobleck points at the map of said island with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk.* "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" *He zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk.* "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" He asks as some of the silhouetted students raise their hands and Velvet, after a moment does the same. _**I still don't understand why you humans allow yourselfs to be pushed around by each other.**_

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" *Oobleck takes another sip of his coffee.* "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" *Weiss raises her hand.* "Yes?" _When your history is a bad to have caused a war, people have reason to be scared._

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answers. _**But in order to make things better you must fight, you must win.**_

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asks them. *Cardin flicks a piece of paper at Jaune's head, causing him to wake up while remaining unseen by the professor.* _We are not the hive remember that, and it looks like Jaune's going to have a bad time._

"Hey!" Jaune shouts, being suddenly woken up.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck asks, as he zooms over to Jaune's face.

"Uhhhh… The answer… The advantage… that the Faunus…" *Jaune looks behind Oobleck to Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer.* "...had over that guy's stuff…" *He sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes and goes for the most obvious answer.* "Uhh... Binoculars!" Juane finally answers, looking pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck stands back at the front of the class sipping his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while laughing.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck zooming back behind his desk.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin answers. _**This is one of those moments where I don't know why the Fallen, Hive, Vex and Cabal have such a hard time ending Humanity.**_

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha states as Oobleck shakes his head.

"What? You got a problem?" Cardin asks.

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Cardin growls at Pyrrha's correct response.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake adds, turning to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." _**Damn.**_

Oobleck warns as Cardin gets up from his seat, clenching his fist. "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." *When Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment, Oobleck zooms up to him.* "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Oobleck takes another sip of his coffee.

"Oohhhh…" Jaune comments, his shoulders slumping. _When the lecture ends I want you to follow them._

"Now! Moving on!" Oobleck brings the lecture elsewhere, zooming away. _**Ohhhkey?**_

* * *

1:00 p.m.

When the lesson ends, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren come out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway as Hernandez hands her a note passing by.

"You could offer to help train Jaune, you if have some leftover time." It reads.

"Thanks, you go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha tells them as they look back inside as the after class talk occurs to the two boys.

Oobleck sips his coffee, stating. "You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is…" *He takes a longer sip of his coffee.* "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

With that, he zooms out of the classroom and past a waiting Pyrrha in a blur, Jaune comes out first, and Cardin emerges behind him. Pushing him to the ground and emitting an 'Ow!' from him that makes the bully laugh as he walks away.

Pyrrha pulls Jaune back on his feet. "You know, I really will break his legs." *Jaune sighs, and Pyrrha looks like she is struck given inspiration.* "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" She grabs a confused Jaune by the arm and drags him along as she turns down the corridor, both oblivious of the presence of a dark entity following them.

* * *

… **P.O.V.**

Rooftop

1:05

A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha come onto a rooftop of one of the buildings, with a clear view of the green orbs in the central tower of Beacon.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." Jaune says, looking over the edge of the roof, to the confusion of Pyrrha.* "I can always be a farmer or something…"

"N-n-no!" Realization finally hitting her and horror dashes to push Jaune away from the edge. "That's not why I brought you up here!" *Cardin listens to them talk while leaning into his windowsill right below them.* "Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!" _**Ohhh… thats smart Hernandez, smart… wait oh no, stop you two! Someone's eavesdropping!**_

"Wh-what?" Jaune replies, surprised.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha states.

"You think I need help?" _**Yes.**_

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant."

"But you just said it." _**Ohhh, come on, take the damn offer you stubborn mule of a human.**_

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Pyrrha states. _**YES, listen to her.**_

"You're wrong. I-I don't belong here." Jaune turns away from her, lowering his head and voice. _**Just TAKE IT!**_

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha argues. _**What fuck is wrong with this kid!**_

Jaune turning back around, now angry. "No, I don't! *He sighs as Pyrrha looks bewildered and then reveals the truth.* "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon…" He then turns his back to her. …

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asks. _**Welllll shit… I forgot.**_

Jaune voice going higher and higher as he confesses. "I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" *He looks at her again.* "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" _**Hernandez did show me all of the students transcripts and also did tune out half of it… he's a good hacker though.**_

"What? But... why?" Pyrrha asks him. _**And… he showed me all of their family history.**_

"Cause this is always what I've wanted to be!" Jaune turns away again as he continues. "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." _**I can sympathise.**_

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha approaches him, placing a hand on his shoulder. _**Sugar… I'm sorry, but if he's on the road to a leader anything like Hernandez he won't want help.**_

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune suddenly turning on her with mad frustration. _**Yep, called it.**_

"Jaune, I-" Pyrrha attempts to apologize. _**It ain't no use, sugar.**_

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?" Jaune explains as Pyrrha attempts to reach out for his arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch. _**Yeah, but if you keep this up you'll just be an idiot.**_

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?" Jaune requests.

"If that's what you think is best…" Pyrrha bows her head and walks away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she leaves the roof. Jaune paces a little until he hears a mocking laugh and Cardin appears on the roof from his window.

"Oh, Jaune…" Cardin calls out. _**Yeah… you fucked up.**_

"Cardin!" Jaune shouts, panicked looking behind him at his bully. _**Thats his name! Don't wear it out!**_

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!" Cardin comments.

"Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Jaune takes on a begging tone. _**Worst case, he will and you get expelled.**_

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!" Cardin claims. _**Best case, you simply come out stronger.**_

"A... a friend?" Jaune approaches him. _**Don't.**_

"Of course!" *Cardin traps Jaune in a headlock under his arm despite his struggling.* "We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." *He finally releases Jaune, who gasps as he leans on the ground.* "That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" *He leans down to rub Jaune's hair and gets up with a grin.* "That's what I thought." *He heads back to hang onto the edge.* "Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me." _**Damnit, Jaune.**_

Cardin drops back down to his room as Jaune rubs his neck in pain and worry.

* * *

Hunter-Gunslinger P.O.V.

Venus-Ember Caves

1100 hours

A Hunter class guardian looks over from a cliff to the front of a cave with many dead bodies around a Fallen comm tower.

"I hope the next patrol would just come poke their heads out already." A Australian voice complains.

"Hernandez was always the more patient one wasn't he?" The ghost sarcastically comments.

"Shush, we have our prey." The guardian orders as a fallen captain, five vandals and four dregs step out and take defensive positions as ordered by the capitan, sensing that they are not alone. _Finally!_

"It's their time to see the light." The guardian comments as he pulls the trigger on the No Land Beyond and headshotting one of the vandals. The group scatters all finding cover while the captain stays in the open firing on the area where the shot had come from.

"Wait for them to peek." The ghost advises as the hunter kills a dreg.

"I know how to handle a sniper rifle,-" *Another shot rings out killing a vandal this time.* "-besides you don't have hands." He kills another vandal and dreg. "Checkers, hand me my Two to the Morgue." The hunter orders.

"You got it." Checkers answers as the infamous shotgun materializes in the hunter's hand and he stows away the No Land Beyond.

"Eat void filled Shotgun rounds bitches!" The hunter yells as he jumps down from the cliff, landing and stomping on a dreg, killing it. "That had got to hurt." He comments while firing a shot over his shoulder at a dreg who had thought about sneaking up behind him.

"Hey your is super ready."

"Oh yeah, thanks." The hunter raises his hand into the air bringing forth the Golden Gun, striking both leftover vandals, jumping over to the captain, ducking under his initial swing and sticking to Golden Gun under the captain's chin.

"Sorry." The hunter half apologizes, firing off the last round vaporizing the captain. "Ight, Checkers hack their comm tower for any signs or reports of Guardian ships passing by." The guardian holds out his hand for the ghost to materialize and float to the tower.

"There's nothing... again." The ghost informs. "We should give, its been a month, if Hernandez doesn't want to be found, let him." _I can't give up 'he' wouldn't._

"No."

"No, what do you mean by, 'no'." Checkers asks. "There no trails to go after, no leads to go on wh-"

"We can't go back to the Tower." The hunter states.

"And why the hell not?" Checkers asks.

"Because I intend to give Hernandez these back, no matter what." The hunter states, bringing out Thorn and Skull of Dire Akamara.

"What in the world, Chris! Why would you steal from the Vanguard?! They confiscated those." Checkers asks as the Chris sits down.

"Checkers, please just help me find my friend. He's saved too many times to count and he's always helped no matter what had happened. He trained me and Wendy for christ s-" My rambling is cut off as Checkers speaks.

"Fine, fine I'll help, but only since we can't go back to the towER-" Checkers is then the one to be cut off as Chris grabs him and squeezes him with a hug. "Hmmm HHMmm!" _Thank you, thank you, thank..._

"Sorry!" I apologize, letting go of Checkers.

"Oh Traveler thank you! How in the world does Pulsar do it?" Checkers asks.

"Yeah, Wendy can be a hand full... and don't tell her I said that. Also where 'are' we going." I ask.

"I won't tell her if you don't and we're going to the The Cinders again, I have reports that their piecing together a broken Ketch." Checkers replies.

* * *

The Cinders

1200 Hours

"Damn when you said that the fallen we're piecing together a broken Ketch I didn't think you meant it like this." I state looking at a thin, large ship with random scorch marks and dents all over but most noticeable would be the huge tear where the landing pad and core of it would be.

"It looks like it has been attacked." Checkers theorizes. "This one seemed to have belonged to a baron who died when it was torn apart, skiffs should've been protecting it. If it was another fallen house someone should've taken credit for this already."

"So are you telling me it could be from another guardian, hmm?" I ask.

"Basically, yeah." Checkers responds.

"So where was it attacked?"

"Relatively... above the Ishtar Cliffs."

"Well, beam me up Scotty!" The I orders as Checkers sighs.

* * *

Orbit above Venus

"Those are a lot of dead bodies. Yeahhh, I'm pretty sure that this was Hernandez's doing, only he could ambush a Ketch... successfully that is." I comment.

"I was about to ask." Checkers states just as the ship, Outrageous Fortune detects two other ships coming towards them. "Oh, yeah I think the vanguard are angry at us."

"You think." I retort.

"Chris STOP right where you are, you here me!" The new voice commands.

"Wendy sounds pissed, well this is going to be great." Chris comments as he flips a switch, entering comms "Wendy-!"

"Cut the crap Chris why the hell didn't you just ask us?" She asks him.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I ask.

"She means why did you steal back Hernandez's exotic stuff from the Vanguard, which I'm guessing you want to give back to him after you find him." The other voice states calmly unlike Wendy. _Damn she's good._

"Okay Sarah, you don't have to flaunt about with your advanced knowledge of psychology." I respond as Wendy giggles.

"Uh yeah well we wanted to talk to you today about finding a lead on Hernandez might be hiding, but... you kinda left." Wendy explains.

"Sorry, but I did find a lead." I state as their ships Extinction Event and Newsbreaker stop next to mine.

"Wow." Wendy comments.

"Wow, indeed." Sarah says agreeingly. "So how does this have to do with our leader and friend again."

"So far everything including this wreckage points into the direction that Hernandez stole his own ship past Holiday and decided to attack a Ketch." Checkers explains.

"Yeah, but where could have he'd gone?" Wendy asks.

"Hey Pulsar, Starlight help me out and find any parts of Hernandez's ship, he couldn't have gone through this without a scratch." Checkers claims.

"Checkers! I found something, there's a trace of space and gravity being bent leading out from the wreckage, probably from an emergency jump from the crooked course it took..." Starlight starts explaining.

"Whats wrong?" Pulsar asks.

"I leads out of the system." Starlight ends with a solemn tone.

"Well than, let's follow it." Wendy states.

"WHAT?!" Both Checkers and Starlight yell surprised at the decision.

"Why am I not surprised." Pulsar simply comments, sighs and starts on the calculations for the jump.

"Hey, do you know exactly how far and or how long it will take?" I ask.

"No, no and we unlike him have to be more careful and jump only a few au's (astronomer nomical units) at time, it will a miracle if he survived it and even more so he's still alive."

"When we do find him I'm going to slap to him." Sarah declares.

"Save so of him for me." Wendy adds as I shiver in fear.


	13. Chapter 12

Read: IMPORTANT BELLOW

EX: "something"=written or read *Something*= actions _something_ =thoughts _**something**_ =2nd person thoughts _something_ =combined thoughts.

Also, I do not own destiny or rwby they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around. Go to wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

* * *

Chapter 12

Hernandez's P.O.V

DormRoom

1:30 pm

A dark shadow moves into and joins Hernandez's shadow.

 _ **Sooo...**_

 _I have double bad news, you._

 _ **Same.**_

 _You first._

 _ **Okay, so… Jaune's training has not begun… and Cardin knows he cheated into the school.**_ *Hernandez takes off his helmet and takes out the Deathsinger's set of armor.*

 _Looks like my plan has been pushed back…_

 _ **Yes, and it looks like my horns have started to hurt, no.**_ *The guardian switches his set of armor and takes out a chisel, hollowing the horns in the deathsinger helm.*

 _Pain shapes us, but not needed for ourselves... and Ms Goodwitch is set intent on that, she wants us to act as security for teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL next week as we were assigned as an extra team._

 _ **Doesn't sound too bad...**_

 _Secondly we're running low on ammo... and Glynda attempts at getting us to fight Phyrra is starting to get annoying, but we do need to find that signal._

 _ **I'm still confused about how you know that this signal is the right one?**_ *The guardian finishes hollowing out the helm and puts it on.*

 _Charles said that I made machines in my past life, supposedly we found a master access code at my resurrection site and one of those devices is moving around in beacon... I can't find it though._

 _ **So, how do you plan on getting it?**_

 _That's for me to know._

* * *

Pyrrha's P.O.V.

One week later

Pyrrha Nikos looks out the window sadly as Lie Ren loads StormFlower and Nora Valkyrie jumps on her bed in the room for Team JNPR.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asks.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren states. _That is true..._

"That's weird... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest!" Nora proclaims this while twirling in midair so her back hits the covers. _I HOPE he does._

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." I state angrily as Nora and Ren exchange glances, not knowing that Jaune himself is looking in through the crack of the door.

"Mmmm... I guess so." Nora mumbles as Jaune hangs his head and closes the door, just as a voice interrupts his thoughts.

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby greets, startling Jaune as he turns around to see her in her pajamas, and she giggles. "Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh, nope!" Jaune states raising his Scroll, attempting to laugh. "Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?" Ruby asks.

"I, uh…" Jaune tries to come up with something, but just sighs and lowers his head. "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and…" *He breathes heavily through his nose* "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." *He presses his back to his team's door and slides down to the floor in depression.* "I'm a failure."

"Nope!"

"'Nope?'" Jaune asks looking at her in surprise.

"Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Ruby argues.

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asks her.

"Nope!" Ruby thinks about it for a moment, then gives her answer.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." Jaune laughs as she joins him on the floor.

"Nope!" Ruby states again as Jaune leans into the door some more. "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid…" *Jaune groans and sinks lower to the ground.* "...and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" *He groans and goes lower still.* "But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh, because...?"

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." Ruby explains getting up and places her hands on her hips as she speaks. "We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." *She walks over to her door and opens it as Jaune, now slightly inspired by her words, watches her wave.* "Have a good night, Jaune!" *She goes inside.*

With new energy, Jaune pushes himself off the ground and faces the door, ready to turn the knob and face his team, but his Scroll beeps and he pulls it off of his side to open it, seeing Cardin's contact relaying a message.

"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps." Cardin says on Scroll as Jaune makes a terrified sound in response. "And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!" *Jaune closes his Scroll just when it begins to beep again. Sighing, he wearily heads down the hallway and away from his room.*

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Forever Fall forest

2:30 a.m.

Glynda leads teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL through the forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and me and Hernandez here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda states to the group as the group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly. _**Sooo... we're getting more than one sample for ourselves, right?**_

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda still instructing her group, holding up a full jar of their objective. While Yang Xiao Long and her sister smile at one another, Jaune attempts to noisily sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back. _One for the assignment, one for studying, and one for spare's._

"Come on, buddy let's go!" Cardin shouts as Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on. _Oh, and before I forget, keep an I on Juane, will you._

* * *

… _**P.O.V.**_

Team CRDL is making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin asks. _**Maybe Hernandez will let me slaughter this human?**_

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff…" Jaune comments still on the ground, cross-eyed and dizzy.

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'" Cardin suggests. _**This will be helpful.**_

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune agrees nodding, still exhausted.

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Cardin orders as Jaune sits up, moans and gulps in worry. _**Damnit, so close.**_

* * *

Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel Thrush peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who 'Mmmm!'s at the gift as Ren trades it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while several licking sounds are heard until it is back to Nora, now with an embarrassed smile covered in red and an empty jar in her hands.

"Cardin, wh what's going on?" Jaune asks turning to his left. _**Oh...**_

"Payback." Cardin says still staring at the unsuspecting group sharply. _**No! I have to warn him!**_

"Pyrrha and Hernandez...?" Jaune widens his eyes in understanding watches Pyrrha gather's more sap from a tree and hands it to Hernandez. "Wh what are you-?"

"That's them. Know it alls, thinks they're so smart. Alright, boys…" *Cardin pounds his fist on the ground as the rest pull out a buzzing cardboard box with a large 'W' written on its sides.* "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work." *Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.*

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets." Cardin comments as Hernandez is seen handing Phyrra a note. "I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two." *The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.*

"And you're gonna do it." Cardin states.

"Do what?" Jaune asks.

"Hit them with the sap!" Cardin leans in close to Jaune's face. "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha and an unknowingly prepared Hernandez.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

3:00 p.m.

Pyrrha gathers sap from a tree and hands it to Hernandez and he puts in a stack of four jars.

"Hey why do you need so many jars anyway?" Phyrra asks. _I guess she can know._

"I want some extra so can study its properties, by the way how's Jaune?" I answer by handing her a notepad. _**HERNANDEZ!**_

"Only you would want to study this and... Jaune's fine I guess." Phyrra responds. _What?_

"He seems to have obtained some 'new' friends, no?" I ask. _**Cardin plans on throwing sap on you, most probably so that Rapier wasps can fuck you up.**_

"Yes, I don't understand though how they became friends." Phyrra states.

"Well it couldn't possibly be that Cardin has some sort of blackmail on him." I state to Phyrra.

"What-how-when did you find out about that!" Phyrra asks, startled as I shrug. _**Hey, what is that in the top left of your helmet?**_

"What ever do you mean?" I ask as I pull out Apple of Discord while facing toward the direction of team CRDL. _A radar and it just picked up a enemy signature._

* * *

Jaune's P.O.V.

 _NO MORE._

"No."

"What did you say?" Cardin asks. _You heard me!_

"I said... NO!" Jaune says gripping the jar fiercely before turning and throwing it at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly. _Welp._

"Oh, you've done it now…" Cardin states as Jaune laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark grab Jaune's shoulders and pushes him to the ground, groaning as he looks up and sees a sap covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin picks up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watches. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces." _Do your worst._

I hang my head back. "I don't care what you do to me…" *Jaune looks at Cardin with fury.* "... but you are not messing with my team." I state.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Cardin says, looking momentarily shocked as I smile. An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky lark kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are…" Cardin comments just as a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back. It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates flee. _Oh, that's bad._

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel yells.

Cardin is rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watches at it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa is heard by the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest while Hernandez has already been running in direction.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asks getting up, concerned as suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

Russel calls, panicked looking back. "Ursa! Ursa!" Before he runs into Yang accidentally.

"What?!" Yang asks, completely unfazed by his collision and picks him up by the front of his shirt. "Where?"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Russel struggles and still running in air, but points back from where they came.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouts, dropping her jar of sap.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby orders as yang drops Russel, and nod before following the orders.

"You two, go with them! There could be more!" Pyrrha orders to Lie and Nora as she and Ruby activate their weapons.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

The guardian runs around where Jaune's fight is taking place to where the ursa entered the clearing.

 _ **Um, why aren't we heading towards Jaune?**_

 _There's more than one Grimm here._ *The guardian climbs a tree in waiting, while steadying his aim.*

 _And here they come._

 _ **Ohhh… ***_ Several beowolves and another ursa come through intending to charge past the hidden guardian until he starts to fire on the group.*

 **Look at all those shadows, oh bearer mine, use me to shine you light onto them.**

 _ **Sounds like he wants in on this.**_ *The bearer puts away the Apple of Discord and unsheathes the Ahamkara Teeth, wielding it with his non robotic right hand.*

 _Enjoy_. *The bearer jumps down beheading a beowolf on the way down.*

 _The_. *Hernandez slashes, wounding two of the pack of eight wolves before jumping and teleporting above them and onto the ursa.*

 _Taste_. *He stabs the ursa at the very base of the neck, killing it and causing the blade to start to faintly glow.*

 _Yet_. * The bearer than draws in the void energy with his left robotic hand and... let's go. This action combined with the odd blade reacts in not a void bomb but a large black hole effect seemingly dragging the shadow of the remaining Grimm into the blade, while leaving his hand broken and contorted.*

 **Hmm... they might not have souls but they are I guess they will do for now, just like candy.** *The guardian sheathes the blade and starts walking back, cradling his arm.*

 _It's need is truly insatiable._

 _ **I just glad that you have a robot arm.**_

 _You do 'know' it 'does' have pain sensors built in._

 _ **...**_

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.

"Crap! Crap, crap!" Cardin yells.

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss come on to the scene and watch as the Ursa leans over its helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.

"Wait!" Pyrrha warns Weiss.

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the Scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash in slow motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground.

Ruby: (as Pyrrha's hand stops glowing and she smiles) "Uhhh... What?"

"How did you...?" Weiss asks equally amazed.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha explains.

"Whoa, you can control poles…" Ruby admires.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss corrects.

"Magnets are cool, too…" Ruby still impressed, whispers.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asks, noticing Pyrrha start to leave.

"Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened!" Ruby exclaims.

"We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?" Pyrrha walks away again as Ruby and Weiss smile to each other in understanding and a bruised Jaune sheathes his weapon before going over to Cardin. Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Cardin comments.

"Don't ever mess with my team, my friends, ever again." Jaune states, threateningly as Jaune stares Cardin dead in the eye. "Got it?" Jaune leaves Cardin looks intimidated and with his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Rooftop

:00 p.m.

Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stands on the edge and looks into the distance at the green lights of Beacon not knowing of the presence of the guardian.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha asks, walking to his side. "I thought you two were best buds?"

"Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You we're only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-" Jaune tries to apologize turning to her. _**Well...**_

"Jaune! It's okay!" Pyrrha as they smile at one another and she adds. "Your team really misses their leader, you know." *She begins to walk to the exit.* "You should come down! Ren made pancakes! No syrup, though, you can thank Nora for that!" _Humanity, will survive._

Jaune smiles, but holds out his hand and calls out. "Wait!" *Pyrrha turns around, and Jaune looks sheepish.* "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?" *Pyrrha turns around so a worried Jaune won't see her satisfied smile. She goes up to Jaune and suddenly pushes her leader to the ground.* _**But, what we do will determine if it is too little to late.**_

"Hey!" _Don't worry if worst comes to worst... well do you want to make a bet?_

Pyrrha standing over him with her arms on her hips and an evaluating tone. "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." *She offers him her hand, which he graciously accepts, and they continue to hold on and grin at each other.* "Let's try that again." Phyrra announces. _It's too early for them, they're just children but with time they'll be warriors great enough to challenge the darkness._


	14. Chapter 13

Read: IMPORTANT BELLOW

EX: "something"=written or read *Something*= actions _something_ =thoughts _**something**_ =2nd person thoughts _something_ =combined thoughts.

Also, I do not own destiny or rwby they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around. Go to wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

* * *

Chapter 13

Hernandez's P.O.V

Rooftop

4:00 am One day Later

The guardian is seen hooking up cables to a small antenna while also typing code into a laptop.

 _ **Soo... how is this going to help us find what you're looking for and keep this hidden for Ozpin and Glynda.**_

 _I'm going to input codes that will order the antenne to output a signal that will bounce off any of my old tech giving me its exact coordinates and we're not going to be able to hide the signal mainly because we don't have the time aka I don't want to waste any of the ships stealth tech._

 _ **So, basically this is a one time use and then we bail out but, I have to ask can they use any of what we leave behind.**_

 _Nope. I've already thrown everything into my void pocket dimension._

 _ **Where and when are you going to use it though? ***_ The guardian finishes up, pulls the Last Word out of the void and puts in its holster.*

 _Thats for me to know and for you to watch happen in combat class, where there so happens to be a place that the signal appears often._

* * *

Glynda's Classroom

9:00 am

Teams CRDL, JNPR, RWBY, Velvet and Hernandez pushes the door forward into the class as the rest follow behind, taking their usually seats with their partners. With Hernandez acting as a spare unit and Velvet without her team they had made an agreement to sit side by side for the class. For Velvet this provided a quiet friend who didn't judge her for her heritage, for Hernandez he could jot down notes and less than... legal information.

 _ **Sooo... what's the plan?!**_

 _Calm down, we wait for Glynda to arrive, send the command for the signal and go from their._

 _ **I still don't like this.**_

 _You and me both._

The doors open again to reveal the ever stoic Glynda Goodwitch arrive as Hernandez open his laptop and enter a line of code.

 _Here we go._ *The laptop shows the entirety of beacon from the view of schematics and begin to cut down on the amount of thickness of blue energy readings. This continuous until there are only two dot of blue, one seemly put on or under the statue at beacon's entrance. The other revealing to be in the Glynda's class.*

 _ **Their we're two!**_

 _They must have been interfering with each others signals, now where is the one that is near us, exactly?_

 _ **Um, well...**_

 _What?_

 _ **Those are rows of desks, right?**_

 _Right._

 _ **I counted them…**_

 _Yes…_

 _ **The signals right next to us…**_

…

…

 _You sure._

…

 _Well, I have an idea._

* * *

Jaune's P.O.V

"Hello, today we will be doing one on one duels, would anyone like to volunteer?" Glynda asks, as no one answers. "Hmm, it seems that I will have to pic-" *Glynda is interrupted from ending her statement as Hernandez surprising the whole class, raises his hand.* _Please don't pick me. Please don't me. Please don't pick me._

"Oh, Hernandez yes it is about time you showed an interest in class, who would you like to fight?" Glynda asks. _Waaaait, what just happened?_

"I would like to fight Velvet Scarlatina, if it would be allowed." Hernandez requests as Velvet stares at him frightened. _WHAAAAAAT…_

"Miss Scarlatina, would you and Hernandez go prepare yourselves." Glynda orders as Velvet walks out to the changing rooms and Hernandez, already in armor walks out onto the field. _I wonder if Pyrrha has an idea?_

"Hey, Pyrrha do you have any idea on why Hernandez would challenge Velvet?" I ask.

"I don't know, whenever Glynda's tried to get me and him to fight. He always yields, the first time I thought he was scared but it kept doing it, almost like he didn't want to fight me specifically. And we've seen him fight he's never lost but he's never been the one to pick someone to fight, others choose him to fight. He also choose Velvet, they sit together all the time why would he want to fight her?" Pyrrha elaborates. _That is true._

"I have no clue either, but the look on Velvet's face says that she's seen fight him and doesn't like this at all." I add as Velvet walks into the arena.

* * *

Hernandez P.O.V.

 _ **What are you going to use against her anyways?**_ *Hernandez pulls out The last word in his right hand and the Akamarama blade in his left.*

* * *

 _The scene changes to that of a similar experience with a younger Hernandez and another bearer of the Akamarma's Teeth… an older hunter._

" _Are you sure you want to do this… you can always back out… but once we begin… only one of us will come out alive." The hunter states, in a gruff voice._

" _I know what I'm doing old man... and your about to lose that knife." The younger voice claims, with a singing tone to it._

* * *

 _I just hope that using the knife with my 'other' hand will help keep the voice quiet._

* * *

 _The older guardian charges Hernandez as he starts to fire, an also looking cleaner Last word. Hernandez teleports away just as the older guardian cuts him with the demented blade and once away his attacker, Hernandez looks down at his wound to see his 'light' seeping away. With his opponent distracted the hunter presses the advantage swinging the blade side to side as Hernandez stumbles back trying to reload._

* * *

"So… Hernandez could we maybe talk abo-" Velvet tries to negotiate as I start firing Last Word. "THIS!" _**Nope.**_

* * *

 _Hernandez seemly gives up on the action and pulls out a void grenade and leaves it in between him and the hunter, giving him extra seconds to focus on reloading._

* * *

Velvet rolls to the side and uses her bag to block Hernandez shots. She suddenly jumps towards him and tries to hit him but he teleports away and reloads. Hernandez throws a grenade that explodes into a icy and windy cloud filling the arena, he calmly walks over behind her as she nervously backs up. He clocks the revolver, startling her to turn around and unleashes the magazines full power. He than takes out two grenades this time and leaving them at Velvet's feet. One of them explodes into small fragments while other acts like a Molotov and lights up the floor in flames both depleting Velvet's aura to finally 34 percent.

* * *

 _The older hunter simply backs up at the action and charges again diving through the grenade, turning into shadows and back again on the other side. Hernandez finishes reloading, starts to point the revolver at the hunter as he charges him in slow motion. Hernandez's actions are too little to late as the hunter tackles him, knocking Last word out of his hand and stabs him in the chest._

* * *

"What in the world?!" Velvet shouts, jumping to her feet and away from the fire. "When did you make dust grenades?!"

* * *

" _Sorry about this, nothing personal, but I have to keep this blade out of the hands of the weak." The hunter states, as he turns the knife while in the wound._

" _I'm… also sorry that… but I'm not… WEAK!" Hernandez shouts, headbutting the hunter away and tearing the knife out his chest with his right hand._

* * *

Hernandez doesn't answer as he teleport in front of her and tries to stab her with the bone knife, backing her against the wall with Akamrama's Teeth to her throat. _**Please, don't kill her… yet.**_

* * *

 _Hernandez gets to the hunter before he can and puts the knife to his throat as the hunter struggles. The knife starts to glow and it speaks to Hernandez._ _ **LOOK AT ALL THIS LIFE, OH BEARER MINE, TAKE IT FROM THIS WORLD AND THE NEXT!**_ _And with with a final burst of energy Hernandez stabs the previous Bearer in the heart._

" _So… it looks like… you're not that weak… after all." The hunter states with approval, before letting out a final breath._

* * *

When Hernandez had knocked Velvet against the wall she had let go of her bag and left it a few feet away. Hernandez had seen this and jumped back, letting go now of another grenade that exploded into a wall of ice.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Velvet asks as I walked over to the bag, pull out the camera and input a flash drive. _**What are you doing?**_

"Hernandez! I would will kindly ask to restrict yourself from tampering with other students equipment. This is a live match!" Glynda states, clearly furious, as Hernandez takes out his laptop and starts inputting code. _**Um, we're running out of time!**_

Glynda jumps, starting to float down and melts Velvet from her cage.

"Hernandez, step away from the computer, n-" Glynda demands as Hernandez enter a final line of code. _**Don't let her!**_

"Sorry, but she has something I need. Something I must find." I state using my scroll, as a shield made of the same energy as Velvet constructs, erects itself around me.

"What are you talking about? What do I have that you need?" Velvet asks as Hernandez taps a key on the laptop bringing forth a hologram. _Not for you, not now._

"System restart…" A female robotic annonces as several symbols flout up forming a pentagram with a sword stabbing downward. _**Cool symbol.**_

"What… is… that?" Velvet asks as several document symbols are spread around Hernendez.

"Hello… Creator is that… you." The voice asks. _Finally some answers._

"You know how I am?" I ask.

"Yes, biological scans show a 99.9 percent match between you and my creator. Do you not remember, Hernandez?" The voice asks as Hernandez moves away from the voice and other students. _**Well we're not him.**_

"I never thought that name was mine, but that doesn't matter right now. How did you end up in the hands of Velvet Scarlatina?" I brush off the inquiry and ask my own.

"You gifted me to him, sir if you have suffered a head injury I can help in medical treatment." The voice offers as Hernandez starts to type code once again. _**Nice gift.**_

"What is your name and exactly how long have been in the custody of others?"

"You named me S.C.E.N.E.R.Y, you designed me to keep track of photos, videos, and historical events. And I have been in the custody of the Scarlatina family for abou-" Scenery suddenly stops talking and as she does so Hernandez steps toward her. _**That's useful.**_

"What happened? Scenery?"

"Sir, how are you alive, it's been years, hundreds of years." Scenery states as she brings up a holograph like timeline but with people from photographs. _**Not as long as me, but I guess long for humans.**_

"Who are all these people?"

"They are all of Christofer V. Scarlatina descendants in a timeline, sir." Scenery informs as Hernandez slides the the timeline showing himself and man shoulder to shoulder while the other man holds a baby. _I guess he got what he wanted._

"How long has it been exactly?"

"Nearly 848 years." Scenery adds as he reaches a young lady, looking alot like Velvet and a faunus man hugging while they sit in front of a large ship. _**He is quite the wanted genes, no.**_

"He had a daughter."

"He was quite the proud father I remember, he wanted you to be the godfather before everything happened." _The collapse._

"Scenery."

"Yes, sir?"

"Delete all files and stored info previous fanuas revolution." I command as I put away my laptop and secretly as well the flash drive.

"WHAT?!" Velvet yells while banging on the shield.

"Done, sir is there anything else you need?" Scenery asks. _One more thing, sorry._

"Yes, it's been good to meet you, again. Please, delete all of your programming but leave the technology's unchanged." I request.

"It has been good working with you sir, goodbye." Scenery finishes as the energy barrier shuts off and Velvet rushes over the bag chuching it as silent tears run down her face.

"Hernendez, what was all that?" Glynda asks, suspicious as he walks by her.

"Something, I should have never tried to look for." I state as I teleport up onto the stands with wide eyed students.

"Hernandez, STOP!" Ruby shouts, with the whole of WBY and JNPR standing behind her and in Hernandez's way.

"Sorry, but I've got to go before Ozpin decides that we need to talk." I state as I try to walk past.

"No can do, Champ." Yang states, stepping up towards where he's trying to pass by.

"Ruby, maybe you'd be so inclined to tell your teammates about the first time we meet Ozpin?" I ask.

"What is so importa-" Ruby attempts to ask before stopping herself and remembrance.

"Anyway, I have probably a few bounty hunters to get a head start on so I will be taking my leave." I announce and pass by Ruby.

* * *

Ruby's P.O.V

 _What, why would he-_

"Ruby! What did Hernandez mean by 'the first time we meet Ozpin?'" Yang asks.

"I-he said-when we we're brought to talk to Ozpin, he said that-he that he had killed before, and could again. He asked Ozpin if he honestly thought that it was a good idea to have him as a student, I think." I explain to everyone.

"Oh-key so… that's not scary… at all." Jaune states, sarcastically and nervously. _NO!_

"He's not scary!" I claim. "Just... misunderstood." I add.

"Someone how is 'just misunderstood' doesn't openly say that they have taken a life." Weiss argues. _But,but,but..._

"I'll go find him! And I'll show you he's not bad!" I state as I leave in a flurry of rose petals.

"Ruby! Wait up!" Yang shouts.

* * *

Hernandez P.O.V.

Courtyard

9:30 a.m.

The guardian is seen walking towards the dock from the first day at beacon.

 _ **Hernandez...**_

 _If we're lucky Ruby's intervention won't have cost us too much time and we can leave on a bulkhead before Ozpin can send anyone after us._

 _ **HERNANDEZ.**_

 _From Vale we can go to the ship and fly over to Mistral or Vacuo, yes Vacuo can hide us better, the city of a hundred faces, even if Ozpin wanted to he wouldn't be able to find us._

 _ **HERNANDEZ!**_

 _WHAT!_

 _ **We're being FOLLOWED.**_ *The ex-student turns around to see a red blur coming quickly toward.*

 _I was hoping the threat of death would keep them away… especially the silver eyed one away._

 _ **Do we kill her?**_

 _No, Ozpin choose her for a reason, the 'why' will hurt us more in the long term if we touch her… her presence means the others aren't far behind._ *The guardian takes out the Last word again.*

 _ **You can handle them.**_

 _But, they will waste time._

"Hernandez! Stop, don't go… I just want to talk!" Ruby shouts as the guardian puts Last word back in its place. _**She wants to talk?**_

"What do you want, I don't have too much time." I say, getting out my scroll as Ruby comes to a stop just a yard away from me.

"What are you afraid of?" Ruby asks, expectly. _**Uhhhh… what?**_

"What do you mean?" I ask for clarification.

"I ask because well, acted differently when you learned about Velvet, Scenery and who ever Christofer is." Ruby explains, taking a step forward. _**She's right about that.**_

"My life I think, has always been quite the puzzle." I state as I take a step back.

"Tell me about, no actually tell me." Ruby offers, as she takes two steps forward. _**She's not going to leave this alone, isn't she?**_

"If I had the time I could tell you, there's quite a lot, but you wouldn't believe most of it." I counter taking two steps back.

"Well, promise me that you 'will' tell us a some of it? I keep the rest of from asking any questions about your origins but you owe me." Ruby asks taking three steps forward. _**Hey Hernandez, while on the subject of promise's, can we agree on you… NEVER falling in love.**_

"Deal… and cash that favor in, whenever you'd like Ruby Rose." I say standing where I am. _Uh... why?_

"Great! Hey tomorrow's saturday, would you-no… I DEMAND you come with team RWBY for the celebration!" Ruby states, now directly in front of chuching his collar. _**No one, I mean NO ONE should have any power over us.**_

"That was fast… but alwrite." I reply. _She wasted, such a good favor… oh and yeah jedi rules now, hmm. Okay._

"So are you going to have to leave?" She asks with a hopeful tone. _**YESSS!**_

"I'll probably have to talk to Ozpin after but I'll be fine to stay for a while, for your request only." I inform as I teleport away. _**NOOO…**_

"See you tomorrow!"

* * *

 **SORRY!** Again like last week I took a bit but HW and plot puzzle piecing is a pain, especially when my math says that one year on Remnant is eight months but I'm just working some kinks out, don't worry I won't stop uploading through Christmas. (Mainly cause I want to end this story and put it as compete already.)


	15. Chapter 14

Read: IMPORTANT BELLOW

EX: "something"=written or read *Something*= actions _something_ =thoughts _**something**_ =2nd person thoughts _something_ =combined thoughts.

Also, I do not own destiny or rwby they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around. Go to wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

* * *

Chapter 14

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Vale

4:00 p.m.

The streets of Vale are seen being decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display, and Team RWBY is strolling through it all with an awed Weiss Schnee in the front, while Hernandez follows in behind the group. A sign is being put up by the elderly Shopkeep that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" _**Too… 'colorful'.**_

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss stopping and raising her arms in amazement. _Seriously?_

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby says, frowning a little. "It's kinda weirding me out…" _**What?**_

Weiss turns to Ruby, asking. "How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" *They start to walk again.* _Exactly, listen to her._

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang sighs, arms crossed. …

"I do have to say I'm glad to see all this… reminds me of the Dawning festival." I add as Blake turns to me. _**Whhhhat?**_

"What's it all about?" Blake asks. _**What she said.**_

"It's origin story would be too long to explain… but in a sense it's a time to bring people together to welcome a new year by sharing gifts, games and a season of healthy competition. Lanterns and candles are lit to symbolize the Light guiding people through the Darkness, a reminder that no matter how dark the night is, dawn will always come." _**Soo, let me get this straight… you humans turned surviving to see another day, into holiday?**_

"That's nice and all, but could someone remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang as they stop near the docks and the sounds of foghorns are heard. _Yep_

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby comments, covering her nose. _**I can't say anything because we hive have weird traditions and stuff as well.**_

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss annocences. _That's noble._

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake states, as Weiss starts walking away again. _And not so noble._

"You can't prove that!" Weiss argues, scoffs. _We probably could._

Ruby comments, turning her head to the right. "Whoa." *Everyone looks at a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad.* "What happened here?" _**Damn.**_

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The first detective comments, walking over to his partner.

"That's terrible." Yang adds, sighing sadly. _Could be worse._

"They left all the money again." The second detective informs, to his partner. _**Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you mortals have an insatiable need for currency?**_

"Huh?" Ruby turns her head when she hears this. _Some, not all._

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first detective asks. _**They're probably planning their version of a revolution hive uprising and trust me those don't look pretty, but your humans so… might be fine…**_

"I don't know, an army?" The detective guesses. _I hope the people on this planet aren't stupid enough to have civil with the Grimm around._

"You thinking the White Fang?" The first detective asks. _**There could be worse situations.**_

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second detective states, removing his sunglasses. _Well, their totally not being bribed._

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss comments crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air with her eyes closed. "What an awful bunch of degenerates!" _**Again, what is with money's importance.**_

"What's your problem?" Blake asks. _Sorry, but can't tell you. You have to learn it yourself and I sense an argument incoming.  
_  
"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss turns to blake.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake crosses her arms, becoming serious. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus." _Right and wrong._

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss argues. _**I don't know how to feel about that…**_

"So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!" Blake counters.

"Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby points out. _Sadly I couldn't kill last time._

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss states, to Blake's growing anger. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." _I got something on radar moving towards us._

"That's not necessarily true…" Yang adds, as I tap Ruby and start off in the direction of the docks.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A sailor shouts as the team overhears the cry for help and rush over to investigate, as a faunus with a golden monkey tail is seen running down the length of the boat and leaping on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" The faunus says looking back at his pursuers, then jumps off and hits the dock running.

"You no good stowaway!" A second sailor states. _**I don't think this helps Blake's case.**_

The faunus uses his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana. "Hey! A no good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" But before he can eat, one of the detectives down below throw a stone at him to get his attention.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The detective orders as the faunus drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past the group, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers. _**So… we both acknowledge the fact that Blake is a faunus and might have been a member of the white fang, right?**_

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes…" Yang states, watching the Faunus get farther and farther away from them. _Took you long enough._

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss orders, holding up a finger. _**Wait, WHHHHHAT…**_

* * *

4:20 p.m. *Wink,wink*

Weiss, Yang, Ruby and Blake give chase while Hernandez calmly jogs behind them. As the team rounds the next corner, Weiss bumps into someone and trips only to see the faunus jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

"No, he got away!" Weiss cries out.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang points strangely at a girl underneath her, which startles the heiress and hastily gets up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" Penny greets still down on the ground, smiling widely. _**She's, odd...**_

"Um... hello." Ruby replies.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asks.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking." Penny responds… still on the ground. _**Not bad odd… just a bit odd.**_

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang asks again as WBY look at each other in bewilderment.

"Yes!" Penny thinks about this for a moment before leaping back on her feet while RWBY step back a little. "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" _Ohh, I remember who she is, she's Project P.E.N.N.Y, from Atlas… and she's a robot._

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby greets. _**Whhhat?**_

"I'm Weiss." _**How did you find this out?**_

"Blake." _**When did you find this out?**_

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asks as Blake hits her side "Oh, I'm Yang and he's Hernandez." Yang introduces. _Atlas security is tissue paper compared to the tech back home, a newbie cryptarch could do it. Also I've spent enough_

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny states, cheerfully. _**I pretty sure we are on thin ice with Ozpin already, so why would you do that?**_

"You already said that." Weiss points out. _I did it before we came onto thin ice with Oz._

"So I did!" Penny pauses again before speaking again. _**Seems legit.**_

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologizes before they turn around and start walking away. _Penny's acting or my timing._

"Take care, friend!" Ruby says, waving her arm. _***Mental shrug***_

"She was... weird…" Yang states, when they get far enough away from Penny. _Understatement._

"Now, where did that Faunus riff raff run off to?" Weiss asks looking to her right. _**Penny's going to pop back up aight she.**_

"What did you call me?" Penny asks, now suddenly in front of Weiss. _**Called it.  
**_  
"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang states, looking apologetic as Weiss looks back and forth in shock. _*Mental sigh*_

"No, not you." Penny walks through the group and leans her head down to Ruby. "You!" _Shit._ _ **What's wrong?**_

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh…" A startled Ruby tries to respond. _She called Penny her 'friend'._

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny asks expectedly. _**And that's bad why?**_

"Uuuum…" Ruby confirms, looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion to deny her and Hernandez's holds a scroll saying 'Nope'. "Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?" _*Mental sigh* ...You'll see._

Ruby's teammates comically faint, Hernandez face palms but Penny looks overjoyed and laughs. "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" _**I hope my sisters aren't like this.**_

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby groaning to Weiss as she brushes herself off. _Yep._

"No she seems far more coordinated." Weiss corrects. _Damn,_ _ **BURNNN.**_

"So… what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asks. _Ironwoods dirty work._

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answers. _Good excuse._

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asks, skeptical. _*Mental sigh*_

"I'm combat ready!" Penny states while saluting. _***Mental sigh***_

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss counters. _Really?_

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake counters. _Is today 'roasting day'?_

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss claims with her arms crossed. …

"Yeah!" Ruby speeds over to Weiss's side and she holds out her hand and Ruby low fives it.

"You know that, that doesn't actually help you in combat at all." I comment as Ruby glares at me.

"Wait a minute." Weiss says a realization hitting her, walks over to Penny and grabs her by the shoulders. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed… rapscallion?" _Uhh..._

"The who...?" Penny asks for clarification.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss states, holding up a poor drawing of the criminal in question. … _how in the seven hells did she make that connection.  
_  
"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake asks.

"Huh?" Weiss turns her attention from Penny to Blake. _It's starting,_ _again._

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake calls out, walking over to Weiss who's also angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss releases Penny and motions to objects around her. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" _**Is this human serious?**_

"Those are names of objects, not people." I correct, but ignored by both of them.

"Stop it!" Blake orders.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss assumes.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growls out. _**Sooo… cat fight?**_

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss states, looking offended, but continues to follow Blake. _*Mentally glares at the other presence.* Get out or shut up._

"Your a judgmental little girl." Blake counters. _**Aright, aright.**_

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss asks. _Lots of things._

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake argues as Hernandez audibly face palms. _Why does the public believe the faunus are a separate species, that's not, what, how, hhhdcgdhvhsdb._

"Um, I think we should probably go…" Yang suggests sliding up to Ruby and Hernandez, while looking uncomfortable. _**Ummm… you aright?**_

"Where are we going?" Penny pops up behind Ruby, smiling. _I'm just… tired… of all this._

"So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss states. _**So how close is the White Fang to… war exactly.**_

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake counters. _World war 2 close._

* * *

Yang's P.O.V.

Beacon Academy dorms

7:00 pm

"See you later Hernandez! Good luck with Ozpin!" Rubes says, closing the door to Hernandez. _Damn… we are really going to need him in a bit._

"We could have used him, he was really good at getting these two to lay off the political talk." I state, pointing at the now again arguing Blake and Weiss with Rubes nodding in agreeance.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!" Weiss shouts.

"That is the problem!" Blake states.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss argues, getting up from her bed. _Faunus are not the Grimm._

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake counters getting on her feet as well. _Can't argue._

"People like me?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" Weiss as they stare each other down in silence, Weiss leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" *Weiss leans against the bookshelf by the window.* "It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." *She bangs her fist on the bookshelf.* _That is… a lot._

"Weiss, I-" Ruby goes over to comfort her.

"No!" Weiss turns away and walks back over to Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well, maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake claims as silence drops down on the scene, a surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

"I... I…" Blake tries to explain before dashing out the door.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby runs over to the door and calls out to her down the hallway as Yang sits and Weiss looks down. _Well, that was something._

* * *

Courtyard

3rd P.O.V.

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes. Blake closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as her Faunus ears are revealed. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.

"I knew you would look better without the bow." Blake turns around and looks up to see the faunus from earlier speak.

* * *

Glynda's P.O.V.

Ozpin's Office

7:10 p.m.

Ozpin is seen fixing up papers and reports while Glynda stands at attention, grading assignments on her scroll while keeping an eye on the elevator.

"Ozpin, why aren't we demanding miss Sarletina's camera, it could have information on it on the identity of Hernandez?" I ask.

"I made a deal with him, that wouldn't try to find out his past… also I did send someone to watch where he goes on weekends…" Ozpin replies. _This is good._

"Where is it?"

"He spotted everyone who I've tried to send after him… and what followed could make Nora have a panic attack." Ozpin states calmly, sipping his coffee. _What?!_

"So… what do we know?"

"He has extensive training, when I interviewed him he made it sound like he 'was' part of a military, if I had to say he's third year boarding on fourth year levels. Ironwood would tell me if he was one of his ex-soldiers, he's not a Huntsman, and there's no one with a bounty or alert out that describes someone like him… also if earlier today is to be believed… he's older than me." Ozpin recounts. _I'm not sure how to feel about that._

"So how are we going to deal with him, he did threaten my students after all." I state.

"There's not much we can do… and his actions earlier today prove that he was here to acquire information but from what he did with it, well he did something that all researchers would hate." Ozpin states, taking another sip just as the elevator dings, opening to show Hernandez. _And here he is now._

"Hello Headmaster, Ms Goodwitch." Hernandez greets noding to both of them while holding a scroll.

"Ah, Hernandez we've been waiting for you, and I have to ask why I am hearing rumors from you, such as you threatening other students?" Ozpin politely requests. _Where are you going with this?_

"I also have heard rumors as well Ozpin, from your hidden cameras in my dorm." Hernandez counters. _Ozpin, you did WHAT!_

"Hmm, should have guessed you'd find those." Ozpin admits, taking a sip of coffee.

"Ozpin we are going to have a chat about giving our students privacy." I state, menacingly.

"Yeah… your going to want to run after this meeting but yes those 'rumors' are in fact true." Hernandez types.

"I'll take that advice as much as I can, thank you. I would like you to know that I hunt you down, but if you could still in Vale at the least it would be helpful." Ozpin requests.

"This place is nice either way but if you don't protect it, it will crumble."

"So, can I expect you to tell me anything about you now?" Ozpin asks.

"Nope. I can however give you a hint. 'They were once one of us, changed by a new world into a new people, to serve the same purpose, but against a lesser evil. With their last breath, gave power to one, who then gave it to four, under the new names they are the same.' Do you not remember, who are we now?" Hernandez finishes writing, throws the scroll on Ozpin's desk and jumps out the window. _What? Why?_

"Why didn't he just take the elevator?" I ask as I levitate broken glass shards back into place and stare down Ozpin to sit still.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the riddle, **Mhahahahaha**.


	16. Chapter 15

Read: IMPORTANT BELLOW

EX: "something"=written or read *Something*= actions _something_ =thoughts _**something**_ =2nd person thoughts _something_ =combined thoughts.

Also, I do not own Destiny or RWBY they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around. Go to wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

* * *

Chapter 15

Yang P.O.V.

Vale

2 days later, Sunday, 2:30 p.m.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang are seen walking through the empty streets of Vale.

"She's been gone all weekend…" Rubes sadly states.

"Blake's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle herself!" Weiss claims. _Don't be like 'that'._

"Weiss, come on. She's one of our teammates." I say.

"Is she? We all heard what she said!" Weiss states. _You took the news badly though._

"Weiss." Rubes pleads.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!" I insist.

"A member of the White Fang! Right underneath our noses!" Weiss continues.

"I just hope she's okay…" Rubes says, hopeful. _Me too Rubes, me too._

* * *

Coffeeshop

3:00 p.m.

Elsewhere, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at Sun sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down.

"So, you want to know more about me…" Blake looks at him intently.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun comments as Blake gives him a firm look. "Yeah, like that."

"Sun… Are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake rolls her eyes before closing them and looking at him sadly.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!" Sun states.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake sips her drink while listening before she reveals her secret.

"Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun promptly goes cross eyed and chokes on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it…" Blake starts monologuing.

* * *

Blake's Mind P.O.V.

The view shifts to a simple silhouetted flashback of fallen weapons plunged into the ground swords, guns, etc.

"Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus."

Dark outlines of two trios animal eared and tailed Faunus on one side and regular Humans on the other, shaking hands making peace. This shifts, as seen by a white Faunus cowering in fear of the gray and black aggressors harassing the Faunus. Later, more Faunus are pushing the crowd away from their bullied brethren.

"Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there."

Silhouettes of Faunus protesters are revealed, and emerging from the shadows is a young girl with dark hair and cat ears.

"I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist."

Cutting from the younger version of Blake, the blue flag of a white wolf with sad eyes and a circle behind its head is lowered, and raised in its stead is a red version with three bloody scratches and teeth bared.

"Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking."

Faunus with picket signs are replaced with with axes and blades, windows being broken, thieves leaping on trains to steal their cargo.

"Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect… out of fear."

Every flashes and then shows one more image of three Faunus individuals standing in a dominating manner with malicious grins until Blake puts down her teacup in front of a stunned Sun.

* * *

3rd P.O.V

"So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am; a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake explains, wiggling her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun coming to terms with this then asks only for Blake to merely looks down in shame and says nothing.

* * *

3:30 p.m.

The view transitions to Ruby, Yang, and Weiss walking through town calling for their missing teammate.

"Blaaaake!" Ruby shouts.

"Blaaaake!" Yang also calls out.

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" Ruby continues to scream.

"Blake!" Yang shouts.

"Weiiiiss, you're not helping!" Ruby points out, turning to her.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss states.

"Ugh, Weiss…" Ruby crosses her arms in irritation.

"It was just an idea!"

"Yeah, a bad one."

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Yang adds, following behind Ruby,

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss counters, following behind Yang.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny suddenly comments, following behind Weiss.

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby asks, turning around with her team in surprise.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asks back, ignoring Ruby's question.

"Uhh…" Ruby tries to respond.

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang answers.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny replies only for Ruby, Weiss, and Yang stare at her.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asks.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny points to her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh…" Yang laughs a little as the realization leaves them in silence as a tumbleweed blows by.

"She does like tuna a lot…" Ruby comments, whispering.

"So, where is she?" Penny asks.

"We don't know. She's been missing since Friday." Ruby replies.

"That's terrible!" Penny responds, gasping and then approaches an uncomfortable Ruby. "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate!"

"Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right, guys?" Ruby replies, while doing her best to continue smiling as she looks over Penny to direct her question at Yang and Weiss, who's blinking outlines are all that's left of their sudden departure from the company of the strange girl. A tumbleweed blows past them again in the silence.

"It sure is windy today!" Penny comments.

* * *

4:00 p.m.

Sun and Blake are then seen walking down an alley.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asks, placing his hands behind his head.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake contemplates before answering.

"What if they did?" Sun widens his eyes with an idea. "I mean... the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?" Sun lowers his arms and pacing in front of Blake as he continues his theory.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake replies.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun supplies.

"How huge?" Blake asks.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun adds.

"You're sure?" Blake asks for confirmation.

* * *

4:30 p.m.

Yang is seen coming out of a shop with Weiss, waving to the person inside.

"Thanks anyways!" *Yang sighs.* "This is hopeless." Yang comments, and at this Weiss looks around nonchalantly. "You really don't care if we find her, do you?"

"Don't be stupid; of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss states, walking forward, calling over her shoulder "The innocent never run, Yang!" Yang looks down in thought.

* * *

5:00 p.m.

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asks.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby sighs, as they make their way down the sidewalk.

"But you're mad at her?"

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is." Ruby clarifies.

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now…" Ruby replies.

"But why?" Penny asks, trying to contemplate this.

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was…" Ruby responds, sighing again.

"Is she a man?" Penny gasps.

"No! No, Penny. She's…" Ruby stops and sighs, looking at Penny as she talks now. "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny explains.

"Me too…" Ruby comments, turning her gaze downward sadly and continue walking.

* * *

Docks

1:30 a.m.

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake lays flat on her stomach on the rooftop overlooking a shipment of Schnee Dust containers.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asks.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake informs, looking up as Sun drops down next to her.

"Cool." Sun comments, holding out a green apple. "I stole you some food!"

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake asks, giving him a questioning look.

Sun asks defensively countering. "Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" *Only for Blake to him an angry glare.* "Okay, too soon!" Just as he says this, the winds blows all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

"Oh no…" Blake comments.

"Is that them?" Sun asks.

"Yes... It's them." Blake confirms staring at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" The White Fang Soldier yells to the other Fang members coming from the aircraft, motioning with his rifle.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asks.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake staring sadly at the scene she closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" Roman half yells, half asks the soldiers who look up at Roman coming down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake states standing up and unsheathes Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun questions as Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V

On a building overlooking all this happen Hernandez sets up a sniper post with 1000 Yard Stare.

 _ **Do you really think they'll show up here… their just students after all.**_

 _Does a Hive ever disobey it's Worm?_

 _ **Touche.**_

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman corrects and as he's looking around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat. "What the- Oh, for f-" Roman rolls his eyes when he's cut off by Blake mid swear. _I don't know if it's just me or does everyone have similar personalities._

"Nobody move!" Blake orders as the White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords. _**It comes with being immortal.**_

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman requests as the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her Faunus ears are shown to all. _Finally._

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asks and the White Fang lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs. _**Because you mortals are idiots.**_

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asks. _Can't really argue._

"What are you talking about?" Blake asks.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Roman states. _**I thought the relationship between the Humans and Faunus we're like Humans and Awokens.**_

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake asks as the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation…" Roman corrects, looking up to see 2 more Bullheads hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion. _This not good._

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

Penny and Ruby turnaround upon hearing the noise and seeing smoke rise from the docks just a few buildings away.

"Oh, no…" Ruby comments.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Blake, dazed but relatively unhurt on the ground, quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's continued attacks, flaming missiles destroying cargo behind her as she retreats behind more containers. _**Shouldn't we be helping?**_

Roman starts approaching slowly. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" Roman's taunt is interrupted when a banana peel lands on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant. That assailant as know as Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet first, rolling up and readying himself to fight. _They can handle themselves… I'll help if one is about to die._

"Leave her alone!" Sun demands as the Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounds Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman comments and with that said, the White Fang charge at the Faunus, but he manages to dodge slashes and get some of the soldiers with his fists and kicks until he rolls out of the way, pulling out a collapsible red staff. He quickly uses this to beat down on each opponent that nears him, falling each one in a single flaming blow when he twirls, even creating a scorching shockwave to beat the last of them.

Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun, firing a shot that he defends himself from just when Blake leaps into the action.

"He's mine!" Blake declares, going in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff into two flame firing shotgun nunchucks. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him, but even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself against every bullet and hit until a second long pause allows Blake to get a slash in and knock him back.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the two warriors, and gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake leaps behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward, ending up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire, his and Sun's attention are drawn to a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Ruby calls out appearing on the rooftop overlooking them, Crescent Rose extended and ready. _**Looks like they don't even need that amount of help.**_

"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asks, losing interest in Sun, and waving. _Is Roman 'really' a criminal… and if he is, he's a shit one._

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" Penny asks, approaching Ruby.

"Penny, get back!" Ruby shouts, looking behind her and while her attention is diverted, Roman snarls and fires his cane at her, launching the young Huntress in training back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away. "AAAAAH!"

Roman gives off an evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare, walking forward while Ruby tries to get back up.

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby pleads, raising her hand in a futile attempt to stop her. _How did she get knocked down so easily with one hit?_

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!" Penny reasurres as her backpack mechanically opens up, and from its depths comes a single sword that extends and multiples into several blades hovering over Penny's back. Leaping from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings, she sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground, where she proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy, impale another to a wall, create a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack, leaping over a goon with her swords in tow, and finally making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet.

"Whoa!" Sun comments and then runs off to safety. Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her, which in turn pull their wielder back with their strings. When her swords swirl around her again, she commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her. _I'm 'so' stealing the plans for whatever allows her to produce that much power._

Stunned, she turns back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires, tugging the aircraft with them.

"Whoa... How is she doing that?" Ruby admires, watching in awe, seeing the Bullhead's flight fall under Penny's control, Roman grimaces and turns to run towards the last transport. Penny, after her large green pupils dilate for a second, pulls with all her might on the strings, and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result.

"These kids just keep getting weirder…" Roman comments to himself watching from the safety of his ship and he uses his cane to close the doors, and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle

* * *

2:30 p.m

A handful of police cars are at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss and Yang appear.

"Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute…" Ruby speaking quickly to explain the situation to Weiss, only to be ignored and square off with Blake.

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with t-" Blake tries to explain only to interrupted.

"Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asks then pauses. "Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided…" Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on, worried. _Big reveal, drum roll plllease._

"I don't care." Weiss annonces. _**I was hoping for something bigger.**_

"You don't care?" Blake asks, surprised. _That's what she said._

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asks. _**What?**_

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake resurres before being cut off again. _Old habit._

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some…" Weiss looks at Sun behind her as she catches herself. "Someone else."

"Of course." Blake looks at Ruby and Yang grinning at her, she wipes a tear from her eye, nodding. Weiss smiles and nods.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby announces, waving her arms wildly. _**It's good their back together… it's the only way they'll survive.**_

"I'm still not quite sure about how I feel about you!" Weiss states, pointing accusingly at Sun as the five gather with each other and Sun laughs nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?" Ruby asks, looking around.

* * *

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watches the group of friends reuniting with each other.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." Penny's Driver advices.

"I know, sir." Penny replies, lowering her head sadly.

"Penny, your time will come…" The driver reassures, as the car drives off.

* * *

Ozpin's Office

3rd P.O.V.

Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a Scroll showing a 'LIVE FEED' of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: 'QUEEN HAS PAWNS.'

"Hmmm…" Ozpin comments.

* * *

Unknown warehouse

3:00 a.m.

Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness.

"How very disappointing, Roman." Cinder states.

"Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon…" Roman turns around suddenly when he hears the voice and their noisy entrance.

"We were expecting... more from you." Cinder adds.

"Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." Roman laughs a little before getting serious.

"And you will continue to do so." Cinder chuckles darkly, summoning a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions, a purple-haired man and mint-haired, tanned woman, eyes glowing gold. "We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."

* * *

Hernandez P.O.V.

Landing site

6:30 a.m.

A sparrow speeds forward, stopping only a few feet from the breached ship.

"Hello sir! How was your trip to Vale?" Scenery asks. _**I have to say it's a impressive how you downloaded all of that camera's information and Scenery in such short time.**_

"It was good, though I wasn't able to acquire any dust for the atmospheric shielding. I write. _I knew that if I found any the of my previous life's work I would need to store it so I prepared._

"Would you like me to start playing some music while you work with the dust we currently have?" Scenery offers. _**Uoh, uoh, do Classical!**_

"Yes, and put on something Classical." I request as Scenery fills over plates in the hull, where it shines white from the armor being inlaid with air dust.

"Playing the Magical Flute by Emanuel Schikaneder." Scenery announces as music starts to flow through the helmet. _**Oh, and sure she guards us… we were lucky it was just a couple of beowolves last time.**_

"Thank you, Scenery. Also keep an eye out for anything around us, please." I ask, as I start to crush air dust crystals.

* * *

 _ **Side Note:**_

1\. When I end this story I'm going to start writing a sequel but I'm going to take… like a month break. / Or because I want character development I'll write a mini-series of canon one shots telling the adventures of my OC's and RWBY but a little different in some episodes. (This one will many be because I want to explain the lore and story progression)

2\. Second thing is that I'm currently writing another crossover story (Red v Blue with RWBY) but I don't know weather to start posting that one after I finish this series of stories or not.

 **Last thing:** This story will be left with a cliffhanger (Don't tell me I didn't warn you) there will be around 2-3 chapters left to write (Plus Epilogue). Also I'm determining what story to next start writing by using dice… and by suggestion if you have a good reason to start posting one story before another.


	17. Chapter 16

Read: IMPORTANT BELLOW

EX: "something"=written or read *Something*= actions _something_ =thoughts _**something**_ =2nd person thoughts _something_ =combined thoughts.

Also, I do not own Destiny or RWBY they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around. Go to wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

* * *

Chapter 16

Titan-Defender-Wendy-1 P.O.V.

Newsbreaker.

1464 Hours

"God damn it… please tell me we don't have to go through too many more jumps." Chris pleads, sounding queasy. _Spaceship sickness._

"Don't worry, Starlight says that there only one more jump to go… or ten…" Sarah reasurres. _Oh, come on how hard is it to tell how far a ship has gone._

"Hey, can any of us make the last jump?" I ask.

"The Outrageous Fortune could make it." Checkers informs.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asks, skeptical.

"I could take power from the shielding, heating and other unnecessary functions and we'd have enough power to get there… 10 jumps or not." Checkers explains. _I'm so glad we can come back from the dead._

"Do it." Both I and Chris order.

"Wait! Don't do it, it's not worth jumping ahead a bit when the risk of you hitting something is greater." Sarah argues. _Ohh, come on!_

"We have to! Every second we spend not by his side is increasing the chance that he's dead!" I counter.

"She's right you know… this 'is' our best shot." Starlight adds. _Yeah, listen to him!_

"Fine… Christofer you better be alive when we get there!" Sarah warns.

"I'll be fine… don't worry… I'll still visit on the 'Holiday's." Chris reasurres, in a patronizing tone. _Don't start with the fucking puns._

"Just go before she shoots your ship." I advice.

"Like she said, Checkers please get us out of here." Chris requests.

"I do really hope he doesn't die out there… even if he's a guardian." Sarah states. _Maybe if he does he'll leave the puns with his corpse._

"Oh, he'll be fiiiine… hopefully." I add.

* * *

Hernandez P.O.V.

Landing site

6:48 a.m.

"Sir!"

"Yes, Scenery?" I reply.

"I picked up a large energy spike several light years away… but it could be a star going supernova though I'm not sure… this planet is not rotated in the most opportune placement for me to get better scanes." Scenery explains. _**Interesting.**_

"This doesn't change our goals… we still have to get the dust shields in the next few days." I state.

"What 'will' we be doing once we switch locations, sir?" Scenery asks. _**Yes! Answers!**_

"To be completely honest I don't know what to do anymore… but I know that have to hold out for as long as I can." I answer. _**OOOOh, come oon.**_

"Oh! Oh! We could mess with the most advanced group here and make crop circles, making them think that aliens exist but never give them enough evidence to prove it!" Scenery offers as Hernandez takes out the OX Timebreaker.

"I'm up for that… but we need dust right now." I accept, starting to drive away.

* * *

Hunter-Gunslinger-Christofer P.O.V.

Outrageous Fortune

1471 Hours-1 hour earlier

"FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUCK, WWWHHY DDID I… AGREE TO THIS!" I scream, as the ship suddenly exits the jump.

"Huh, I actually felt some of that… oh shit." Checkers comments, as the front camera view clears up to show that the ship is in the asteroid field of Remnant's moon. _Wat?_

"Please… no more." I plead.

"Sorry, but we kinda have to go through an asteroid field so there's no time for you to recover. That doesn't mean I can't fly in the meantime." Checkers states, taking control of the ship. _What did I just say!_

"What… asteroids… where?" I ask, as the ship passes by a asteroid the size of a house.

"All around us… as you can clearly see." Checker mocks, as he pilots both of them through a tunnel in an asteroid. _Oh, come on!_

"I can see that… I can also see 'that'." I warn, turning Checkers towards 2 huge asteroids about to crash into each other… right in their path.

"Shit." _Don't argue about this please._

"I'm going to take over driving right now." I state, as the 2 asteroids start to surround us.

"Now, I would be more resilient about you driving when you've just gotten out of a jump buuut… I got nothing to say." Checker comments. _Just shhhhh._

* * *

Hernandez P.O.V.

Vale

1:00 p.m.

The ex-guardian is seen walking out of the Dust till Dawn store carrying a suitcase with him.

 _ **Man… there isn't much dust to be had is there.**_

 _Torchwick has been stealing dust like no tomorrow, so it's not a surprise that dust shops have been raising their prices._ *The Voidwalker slips into an alleyway, and puts the suitcase inside a void pocket dimension.*

 _ **I have to say I'm impressed that a human of all creatures has mastered this many abilities of the Void… I have to meet your teacher.**_ *The warlock teleports twice and lands on the same rooftop he had been overlooking the battle between Ruby and Roman several months prior.*

 _You'd might like her… but I doubt we'd live long enough in her presence to chat._

 _ **She's dangerous?**_ *The warlock sits down with his legs over the side.*

 _All guardians are… but she's… the clever kind._

 _ **Hmm.**_

 _Hahahahahahahhaha…_

 _ **Are you alright?**_

 _Don't worry, just remembered how… well we're immortal as guardians and she was given a real cushy job right?_

 _ **I don't know what that means but go ahead.**_

 _So like others like us we we're given a offer… but like being made a guardian, taken from Death's hands and forced to fight to your last breath everyday you become… nuum. Nuh to the pain, to the screams, to the death, as we defy it EVERY FUCKING DAY._

 _ **How does this rela-**_

 _I'm getting there… she was- as I was told she was a lot like how I was before I met you… except she used the void instead of sol. She was trained by Osiris… arguably the most powerful warlock that had ever lived. When he became obsessed with the vex, the last city's council, idiots, the Vanguard, traitors, and the Speaker thought it be best to exile or imprison him, but none were successful._

 _ **And your teacher?**_

 _She told me that even didn't want him to leave more from the reason as he was her mentor and didn't believe she was fit to take his place in the Vanguard._

 _ **And this has to do with you how?**_

 _While you-no we were in pain from have to live in the same body. You we're fighting me unconscious of it all while I kept us alive, when we made it to the Tower… we were celebrated. We went to the Vanguards to debrief them on the raid… Cayde had opened a bottle of tequila when we got there, Zavala was not happy about that… and neither was he about what had happened to me when we finally killed Crota._ *The Voidwalker grabbed a small stone, threw them into the air and held it there with Void energy.*

 _ **So, I'm guessing your teacher overreacted.**_

 _More like determined, determined just like the council was… they, with Zavala, the three factions, the one who lead us on this quest Eris Morn had decided with a popularity vote as well… to imprison me._ *The stone is suddenly crushed from the pressure.*

 _ **I'm also going to guess it wasn't a very nice prison, for human standards.**_

 _I wasn't even that… you know with the ability to be revived by our ghosts while powerful as it is, needs hope, hope fuels us, it allows us to take the pain and keep going._ *The Voidwalker grabs another stone and holds it with Void energy again.*

 _ **That doesn't sound like something you should be telling me.**_

 _Hah, that could right but who cares at this point. Anyway… when 'you' were 'betrayed' well did you lash out._

…

 _I did… I tore at my bonds, the bonds of my light… I didn't know what I aimed to do then, but I think I do now. I wanted to be free of the Traveler, of my ghost, of the chains clamped onto me when it brought me back… and then, 'I was'._ *Hernandez crushes the stone at the 'last word'.*

 _ **It is nice to know you aren't as nice as I thought… maybe the darkness could help you. It never betrays its followers.**_

 _Nice try… but I'd like to have some 'light' to show me what the 'darkness' hides._

 _ **Hmph, suit yourself.**_

* * *

Hunter-Gunslinger-Christofer P.O.V.

Outrageous Fortune

30 minutes earlier

"FUCK, shit, crap, nooooo!" I comment, and with every word douge human sized asteroids. _NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!_

"Please, don't crash into one of these things." Checkers calmly asks, as we get pelleted with asteroids the size of basketballs.

"Hey can we shoot some of these things!?" I yell, as the engine is hit and catches on fire. _Gad dammit._

"Well… we can't." Checkers answers, as the ship closes in on the two juggernauts of asteroids, within 600 meters.

"Why not!?" I respond, flying within 500 meters.

"Did you not listen when we said that this jump would almost take all of our energy… we barely have enough to fly!" Checkers states, within 400 meters. _WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!_

"I should've taken Amanda up on that offer to get a better ship." I comment, within 300 meters.

"I just want you to know…" Checkers starts, 200 meters.

"Uh… what?" I ask, 100 meters.

"I always hated you." Checkers states, as we head through the slowly closing safe spot between the 2 rocky titans.

* * *

Hernandez P.O.V.

Vale

1:30 p.m.

The radio clicks on for Scenery come on with opera music.

 _ **What?**_

 _Shit, she has Rasputin Syndrome._

"Scenery, what is going on?" I ask, taking out my scroll texting her.

"Sorry sir, I was just listening to music when I detected a ship exit jump space." Scenery reports, just as the sky is illuminated by a 'shooting star'. _20 SC it's Christopher._

"Scenery, don't worry I think I know who it is." I reassure, closing the scroll. _**I'm placing my bet on Wendy.**_

* * *

Hunter-Gunslinger-Christofer P.O.V.

Outrageous Fortune

The ship, if seen past the flames surrounding the vessel, spins at untold speeds but also releasing plates and chucks due to the heat.

"We are so going to burn up in reentry." Checkers comments, as a section of the wing is torn out, flung in front of the ship and is brunt up. _Not on my watch!_

"Ye have but little faith my friend, we're not dead just yet." I counter, just as we fly into a cloud erupting into a huge explosion. "Shi-"

* * *

Hernandez P.O.V.

Vale

1:33 p.m.

As the people of Vale point to the 'shooting star' in delite it passes through a cloud only for it to erupt into a huge ball of fire, causing a shockwave blasting all other clouds away.

 _ **That looked worse than what happened to us.**_ *A still lit on fire ball passes by the guardian.*

 _They might be alive…_ *The object finally disappears over the crest of other buildings and a small but long screech signals its crash.

 _ **Time to go check up on whoever got here.**_ *The warlock starts of in the direction of the crash, teleporting and jump across the rooftops.*

* * *

Hunter-Gunslinger-Christofer P.O.V.

Outrageous Fortune-Vale

As the ship had arrived it had crashed into several tops of buildings and scraped along the ground upturning the road showing where it had been slowed. The once space worthy ship is now seen as merely a mangled metallic mess with wiring spurting electricity all over, creating a maze of danger and death… but inside a metal rod is seen stabbing the pilot in chest. A white ghost materializes and releases a burst of light, the white line of light spreads from the guardians feet, disintegrates part of the bar and finishes at his head causing him to gasp for air.

"Zero deaths." I state, as Checkers rolls his eye.

"There's going to be more if you don't move." Checkers comments, as I start kicking the escape hatch. _I got it._

"Be carefu-" Checkers starts to warn, as I finally break the hatch and climb out, intending to forward but instead fall on my back. _Please no more._

"Ow." I silently whine, as Checkers chuckles, dematerializing back into my helmet. _Laugh all you want, just you wait._

"Why did we have to crash upside down." I ask, picking myself up. _This could be worse…_

"I'm really just glad I remembered to take my Exodus set." I comment, brushing myself off only to see a sparking wire near one of the ships fuel tanks. "Dam-"

* * *

Hernandez P.O.V.

Vale-Crash site

Hernandez appears just in time to see a Hunter class guardian be blasted away by a smaller explosion next to the crash ship, though not damaging or destroying the whole vessel.

 _ **That has to hurt.**_

 _*Mental sigh*_ The ex-guardian jumps down and walks up towards the downed guardian.

* * *

3rd P.O.V.

Vale News Network

1:35 p.m.

The network team are seen running around preparing for an emergency broadcast.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! You're on!" The cameraman states.

"Hello citizens of Vale! A slight tremor had occurred earlier today, witnesses claim it was caused by a meteor that has crashed in Vale's west side, to you Cyril." Lisa states, as the camera switches.

"Thank you Lisa. I'm here with a woman and her children who witnessed the unknown object fly in." Cyril introduces.

"Well, I was walking home my kids from school when they pointed out to a 'shooting star'… and when it passes through a cloud it-t just, exploded!" The woman adds, clearly frightened.

"Well, there you have it Lisa, an exploding meteor." Cyril states.

"Thank you Cyril see if you can't find the crash site to see exactly what it was." Lisa requests, before switching subjects.;

* * *

Beacon Academy-Port's class

As Professor Port tells one of his highly exaggerated life stories several scroll ringtones go off, causing many students to check their scrolls, one of them Yang Xiao Long.

"What!?" Several students shout, causing Port to turn and address them.

"What is so much more important than my lesson that you have to scream in my class?" Port asks.

"A meteor just hit Vale!" Yang answers.

"Well, in that case… who would like to come with me to investigate." Port asks.

* * *

Hernandez P.O.V.

Vale-Crash site

"Ow, I think I hit my head… I see Hernandez's helmet." Christopher states, groggy. _**Punch him.**_

Just as Hernandez pulls Christopher up back onto his feet, he slaps him across the face. _**Not what I had in mind but equally good.**_

"Why!?" Christopher whines, while pathetically tries to attack him in retaliation, only to fall back down. _This is just sad now._

"Get Checker to dematerialize all parts of the ship and deliver it to Latitude: -48.84 and Longitude: -38.86." I write, taking out my scroll as Christopher picks himself up for a second time.

"You were never one for pleasantries, were you." Christopher comments, as Checkers carries out the instructions. _Shush, not now._

"We can enjoy all the pleasantries in the world when we are not being followed." I counter.

"We're being followed?" Christopher asks.

"We will be, if Checkers doesn't finish up soon." I state, handing Christopher 3 grenades. _**I like your train of thought.**_

"What are these for?" Christopher asks, as the ship is half dematerialized.

"Smoke grenades, Ice dust on the outer layer and Air in the middle with a bit of Lighting dust to light it, they'll help you throw off your pursuer's." I state, pushing him behind a building towards the direction of the forest. _**Oh.**_

"What about you?" Christopher asks.

"I going to go talk to someone here… and if you get to my ship don't freak out when she talks to you." I warn, just as police cars arrive to see a few dematerializing scraps of metal.

"Be careful and call me to come to you if you need backup." Christopher salutes, running off. _I really hope I don't have to._

The guardian teleports onto the roof of the building and start to head towards Beacon Academy.

* * *

 _ **Puns yay!**_


	18. Chapter 17

Read: IMPORTANT BELLOW

EX: "something"=written or read *Something*= actions _something_ =thoughts _**something**_ =2nd person thoughts _something_ =combined thoughts.

Also, I do not own Destiny or RWBY they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around. Go to wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

* * *

Chapter 17

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Bullhead

1:50 p.m.

A bullhead takes off with a group of unsuspecting passengers as a cloaked figure rides on the roof of the vehicle.

 _I hope Chris and Scenery behave and don't kill each other._

 _ **You worry too much… they'll will be fiiinne.**_

 _Also how do you think we should explain this to Ozpin?_

 _ **Hernandez… we're have near godly power, we should be pandering to these mortals expectations.**_

 _The old me would have done that in a heartbeat, But I'd rather not at this time._

 _ **Why! You yourself have slew gods… why should we in our combined might, be treated with equal or less respect than that of Kings!**_

 _I wish not for our judgment to be clouded with daydreams of grandeur and power._

 _ **Hmm… I'm glad, you are of strong will to not be swayed be my honeyed words… but we WILL change that wardrobe, maybe some gold will look good on you…**_

 _Please no… I'll tell them of my achievements if that will stave off your need for a change in clothing._

 _ **You're no fun, hmph.**_

 _Oh thank the Traveler._

* * *

Hunter-Gunslinger-Christopher's P.O.V.

 _Why?! My legs hurt. I miss my sparrow!_

"Please remind me why did we have to have to crash on this fucking planet?!" I ask, half shouting while walking up a hill.

"We were unlucky." Checkers states, inside of the helmet. _That is true there has been worse times._

"Hey, how much were you able to recover from the crash?" I ask.

"Don't worry your weapons are fine." Checkers informs. _That's good._

"How about my collection?" I add.

"Traveler, FUCKING damnit! Not this shit again." Checkers annonces. _What?_

"What! My collection didn't get damaged, **did it**?" I ask, in a darker tone.

"No… actually it was in the least touched part of the ship, unfortunately." Checkers say, mumbling the last part. _What you say?!_

"What was that!?"

"Nothing, nothing."

The hunter finally reaches the to top of the hill after the discussion… to see another hill. _...what did I do to deserve this?_

"Fuck! How far is it, again?" I ask.

"3 miles, then turn, left." Checkers states, in a stereotypical gps voice. _Checkers, please no._

"Fuck you too." I add.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Beacon Academy

2:20 p.m.

The bullhead lands letting passengers off and letting students on and Hernandez jumps down from the roof of the ship, in front of the students and professor Port heading into the city.

"Ah!" Team RWBY screams, except for Blake, who just waves. _I would have liked for these people and not assume we're going to kill them._

"Hello, Hernandez… what are you doing, you do know there was a meteor strike in Vale." Jaune says, taking a step back out of fright. _I was hoping the news wouldn't had spread to fast._

"I here to speak to Ozpin, and yes I know about… I saw it." I state, taking out my replacement scroll.

"Did you see what it was?! I bet it was huge! It's probably a spaceship with loads of green aliens coming to say HI!" Nora jumps forward, shouting. _**She's not far off.**_

"By the time I got there, there wasn't much left that was reconsible, but I do have a hunch and if I'm right, well you're in for a surprise." I state.

"Oh come on can't you tell us, we're very good a keeping secrets." Yang says, as I stare at each member of teams RWBY, JNPR… and Port. _**Is she serious?**_

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" I ask, receiving a full 5 seconds of silence.

"Well, we must be off Mr. Shim, investigating a crashed meteor and what not, and before Glynda finds out about this." Port states. _He 'might' live through today._

"I wish you all the best of luck, maybe you'll find something I've missed." I grant, starting to walk past them.

"Yay, aliens here we come!" Nora announces to Ren's discomfort. _Yes, they'd do well as guardians…_

* * *

Hunter-Gunslinger-Christopher P.O.V.

The hunter pushes past a group of tree into a clearing.

"Halt!" A feminine, but robotic voice orders. _Shiiiii-_

"Leave this area or you will be fired upon." The voice instructs. _Wait a second, he said not to freak out on her, this may or may not be her buuut… LOLO!_

"Hello, I'm a friend of Hernandez! I'm also I'm a guardian!" I announce.

"What are you doing your going to kill us!" Checkers yells into my ear. _Calm yourself little dud._

"Your announcement of your relation with Hernandez saved you for only a second, the guardian part has saved more." The voice adds. _Oh, come on._

"Soooo, can I meet you?" I ask.

"Take a left and go 15 feet." The voice instructs. _Alright._

"So, can I have your name angel?" I request, walking the intructed path. _She seems nice._

"Oh, my my flirting now, well my name is S.C.E.N.E.R.Y or Scenery for short, but I have to ask don't you have a girlfriend already, Christopher?" Scenery asks as I enter area housing the remnants of the Outrageous Fortune. _How did she, wha?_

"Oh don't worry, Hernandez made sure to tell about you… I just wanted to mess with you." Scenery clarifies. _Is this girl serious._

"I would like to have a talk with you! You should not do something like that to your allies!" Checkers shouts, materializing outside the helmet. _Chill dude._

"You have to catch me first!" Scenery declares. _Um…_

"Uh, where 'are' you?" I ask, looking around.

"I'm the ship's new AI dummy!" She answers, as the ship's outdoor light switch on. _Wait what?_

* * *

Ozpin's P.O.V.

Ozpin's office

2:30 p.m.

Ozpin is seen currently in his chair sorting through reports and sipping coffee from his infamous mug.

 _Do do do, do dooo, do do do, do dooo, do do do, do d-_

"*Ding*" The elevator dings, announcing that someone coming up. _Just Glynda, probably._

A few seconds go by before the elevator door opens showing Hernandez in his deathsinger armor,- _Wait waht. -_ as he steps forward, Ozpin drops the papers he was currently holding.

"Mr. Shim, what do I owe this surprise visit, last I heard from you, you said you were leaving." I state.

"The plan has changed, do you have some coffee?" Hernandez asks. _Finally someone also wants coffee!_

"Oh, yes yes, so what happened?" I ask, taking out a kettle and another cup.

"You've lived for a very long time, no. You were a king among many other things so you must have met many different types of faunus." Hernandez states, taking a cup of coffee. _He figured it out, hmm._

"Yes, I have.

"I need you to know despite what you may believe when you see me, I AM NOT A FAUNUS." Hernandez states, starting to take of his helmet. _I wonder what he means by tha-_

As the helmet comes off, in its absence it revealed two 5 inch long horns sticking out of his hair towards the back of him. _Oh, um._

"So… do you not like being called a faunus or…?" I ask, only for him to facepalm.

"What faunus hybrid do you think I look like, hmm?" He asks. _A… lizard?_

"A reptile it would look like." I answer.

"Close, but still wrong these," *Points to his horns.* "are not of any human animal species." Hernandez corrects, taking a sip of coffee. _How?_

"How is that possible, it could just be you haven't found the rig-" I start, as Hernandez looks sternly at me.

"Do not insult my capabilities Ozpin, I don't need to check them all because I know exactly how I got them. Have you also heard the news about the meteor strike?" Hernandez asks, calmer now.

"Yes, it is the most the interesting event of the evening it seems, but what does that have to do with anything?" I reply.

"Do you want to know why haven't authorities found any chucks of the meteor." Hernandez offers. _How does he know about that?_

"Indulge me."

"Because it wasn't a meteor."

"What was 'it' then?"

"Come on Ozpin I think I've given you enough hints to figure it out." _All he gave me was that he has no past identity, he's served in a military, odd armor and weapons, a riddle, and he's not a faunus but has similar features… and he knows that what crashed wasn't a meteor._

"The 'meteor' was a ship… and you were there." I answer, as he takes a drink.

"Bingo."

"So, where are you from?"

"Space!" Hernandez answers, waving his hands above dramatically.

"But why do you look like us?" I ask.

"You know you can't give all of the credit to dust helping you develop so fast. There are only two other powers in the universe that can help you like that, one is on my home world, the other is what spawned the creator of the Grimm." Hernandez explains.

"The Grimm aren't the final enemy?" I add.

"The Grimm are just a drop in the bucket compared to everything else. Back to Remment's develop, no sentient species can progress as fast as you all have 400+ years and ready for space! It's funny to me how your scientists haven't found out why your dust propellant doesn't allow their rockets to leave the thinner layers of the atmosphere, no? It's kinda sad, considering the head start you guys got." Hernandez clarifies, refilling his cup.

"What kind of head start?"

"You were prepared."

"You have a story here, of two brothers, one who created and one who destroyed." *Takes a sip* "I'm going to talk about the one who created first and the other one maybe later. Stories always hold 'some' truth to them, Veran Tech, was a corporation similar to that of Clovis Bray, but smaller so it was a 'brother' company. They like many of that time wanted to send ships to colonize our galaxy and then one day come back to help earth, we we're currently fighting to survive what would later be called the 'collapse'."

"The company unlike others it would seem, was successful and sent four ships to the planet you call Remment. These ships operated on a preplanned course to get here while the passengers slept in criro, each ship landed in each of the continents you have built your great city's Vale, Mistral, Vacuo and Atlas. The major governments of our world funded this so that they could come back to help them later… unfortunately those who got here treated it like a vacation, Atlas being the first back on its feet and on the other hand Vacuo took it vacation to a new level... the Darkness finds us all as you have seen."

"Thats alot to digest."

"I can show records if your interested." _Yah, that be good._

"Yes, that would help if we choose to tell others, so what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Didn't mean to come here, but others have found me sooo."

"You have to go back."

"Yep."

"How do you think we should tell the populace."

"The Vanguard, my ex leaders don't like to work in the shadows if not necessary… so a public announcement."

"Ironwood won't like this." I state.

"What's he going to do, attack us?" Hernandez proposes. _You just jinxed it._

"We both know he's going to try that." I add, as we both start to drink when the other speaks.

"True."

"So, wanna play chess?" I offer.

"Sure."

"What side?"

"Black."

"Should we tell Glynda?"

"Nah, she'd just over complicate the situation."

"She's gonna have a fit over this when it's announced."

"So will everyone else."

"How long till you can leave?"

"4 days, give or take one."

"This is going to be one of 'those' weeks, isn't it."

"Hope for the best, prepare for the worst."

"That's not a balanced scale."

"When is it ever?"

"We need more coffee, much more for this."

"Yup, see if Qrow can bring alcohol."

"How is it I'm not surprised you know about Qrow."

"We've seen so much, care so little yet just enough to not destroy the world."

"I'd drink to that."


	19. Chapter 18

Read: IMPORTANT BELLOW

EX: "something"=written or read *Something*= actions _something_ =thoughts _**something**_ =2nd person thoughts _something_ =combined thoughts.

Also, I do not own Destiny or RWBY they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around. Go to wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

* * *

Chapter 18

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Ozpin's Office

3:20 p.m.

"So I have to ask." Ozpin states, moving a Rook forward as Hernandez's 'hmm's. "How is it that we forgot that we came from earth?" _**Good question.**_

"It only took a few hours for captives to not fight their captors and even defend them, it's called Stockholm syndrome, you all had centuries to forget." I reply, capturing his Pawn with my Knight.

"842 years, give or take… but imagine what we could have done if we knew, we could have helped earth. Also, why don't I remember any of it?" Ozpin asks, capturing my Knight. _Immorality has… some problems._

"You have immorality type 6 Ozpin, your memory is good… for a human but you can't expect to remember everything, plus how you got it in the first place… " I explain, taking his unprotected Bishop.

"Immorality type 6?" He asks, moving his pawn forward.

"There's a list of types of immorality, gods and stuff I'll tell you at a later date." I state, moving my Pawn to block his.

"I have a feeling you won't tell me how I got it." Ozpin assumes, sending forth his Queen. _**Yup!**_

"You have to learn that on your own, plus you've done this to many others as well… so karma." I tease, capturing another Pawn.

"Hmm, what about the faunus?" He asks, sipping some coffee.

"That's… a bit darker secret, something that would cause global uproar if discovered I need you to promise me not to tell the public about this." I request, also taking a drink.

"Is it that bad?" _**Well, it's never goood.**_

"You must know that they did it with the best of intentions and that the city does not have the same views as them. Veran Tech, the same who sent you here believed that humanity could only survive if we were to upgrade ourselves… " I elaborate, as he takes a Bishop with his Queen.

"And?"

"Promise me you won't judge the City for what our ancestors have done, please?" I request, taking his Queen with a Knight.

"I promise, I won't… you can trust me." Ozpin assures, casting his King and Rook. _**He's not going to like it.**_

"Veran Tech, took willing participants, experimented on them through gene manipulation and turned them into the 'first' Faunus." I write, moving my Rook to checkmate him.

"Why would someone do that?!" Ozpin exclaimes, knocking over his King in standing up. _Why wouldn't they do it?_

"You have to understand the circumstance that they were in, Earth and other planets inhabited by us were currently being invaded... they were desperate for any sort of advantage." I explain, taking a sip of coffee.

"But, why! Faunas were and still are being treated like criminals and much worse here." Ozpin asks, sitting back down.

"You should know that to them it might seem to be better like that. There were countless ancient civilizations that treated the idea of people with animal features as gods and holy spirits, so to them it looked like an advantage even more." I clarify, refilling my cup.

"Where and how were you able to find all of this out in a few months?" Ozpin asks, nursing his cup of coffee.

"Scenery's been storing historical data for a looong time." I state.

"I thought you deleted her?" Ozpin adds.

"Please, she has a too much data to be needlessly thrown away and she's good company." _**Hey!**_ "That reminds me I should tell my colleague to get here for the announcement."

"I'll have Glynda set it up."

* * *

Hunter-Gunslinger-Christopher's P.O.V.

Landing site

1473 Hours

"How dare you! How dare you threaten a Guardian!" Checkers shouts. _Calm yo-self._

"Checker! Chill!" I plead.

"No! We can't have people b-."

"Christopher?" Scenery calls to. _Hmm?_

"Yes, Scenery?" I reply.

"Hernandez has left you a message." _Fucking finally._

"What is it?" Checkers asks.

"He gave me coordinates, and said that he might need you to come as backup."

"Why?" I and Checkers ask.

"If 'Hernandez' says he might need help than its bad… so go help." Scenery orders.

"Alright, can you get me my No Land Beyond, Y-09 Longbow Synthesis, and The Swarm." I request.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have two snipers?" She asks. _I'll be fiiine._

"Just get me my guns." I state.

* * *

Ozpin's P.O.V.

Auditorium

3:40 p.m.

The curtain room behind the Auditorium is revealed to show Ozpin, Glynda, Peter and… Port baring a suspicious hand mark on his cheek.

"Ozpin, could you please tell us why you've called everyone here?" Peter asks, before going back to his thermos. _You need to lay off the coffee._

"Yes, that would help." Glynda adds. _*Mental sigh*_

"All will be explained soon, be patient." I request.

"Well, if you won't talk I will, this one" *Points to Port* "took a classful of students to the city for a field tri-!" Glynda states, before being cut off. _Calm._

"I know." I state.

"You knew! Why didn't you do anything?" She asks.

"Because the students need experience in the outside world… also that has to do with this announcement." I explain.

"If this is an announcement, why aren't you on the stage talking already?" Port asks. _Really?_

"I'm not the one making the announcement." I state.

"Then wh-." Port starts, only for Hernandez to arrive in full armor. _Here he is._

"You?!" Glynda question, seemingly accusing him of an unspoken act.

"Don't act so surprised Glynda, think of what the students would say." He mocks, as Ozpin snickers silently.

"Are you ready Hernandez?" I ask, as Glynda glares at him.

"Yes, I just hope my colleague gets here in time." He answers, as I step around and onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, you must be wondering why I have called you all here… but there is something that you have learn. Though I won't the one telling you today." I announce, for the crowd to start guessing amongst themselves.

Just as Hernandez steps forward into everyone's view a load crash is heard, from a dead beowolf crashing into the room through a widow with everyone backing away from it. _Where did that come from?_

"I officially HATE THIS PLACE!" A tired voice yells. _Probably from that voice._

A ragged looking stranger with a cloak jumps onto the beowolves corpse carrying two rifles and an empty machine gun.

"Hernandez! We are LEAVING this place as soon as possible, DO, YOU, UNDERSTAND, THAT?!" The stranger demands, pointing at Hernandez and walking towards him… only to be stopped by Weiss and the rest of team RWBY. _He's not happy._

"Where do you think your going mister?!" Weiss asks.

"Hernandez! I don't care if she's a friend, I will kill her if she tries to restain me!" The stranger informs, summoning a flaming, golden revolver and putting against Weiss's temple… only for Hernandez to face palm. _Please don't._

"Just get up here Chris, we don't have time for your shenanigans." Hernandez states, deploying a small tripod with a holographic screen, waving him over and causing Weiss to calm down. _Does this mean he does this often?_

"Fiiiine, I won't kill her… yet." Chris states, walking over, unsummoning his gun and at the same time scaring Weiss again. _Don't._

"Christopher, I thought I taught you better than that." Hernandez comments. _Wait… Christopher is his 'student'?_

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to track you down?" Chris asks.

"Very." Hernandez states, pulling him onto the stage.

"We traveled at least half of the Milky way!" Chris guessed, dusting himself off. _I have no idea what that is._

"I didn't go that far. How bad was the trip?"

"The start wasn't bad, just boring… shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" Chris asks. _They should._

"I forgot to when you broke the window." Hernandez comments.

"Anyway, Hello!" *Waves* "I'm Christopher, this guy" *Points at Hernandez* "is Hernandez, the depressed one, we're both Guardian's! He's a warlock and a hunter." Christopher explains, ignoring Hernandez's comment. _I wonder if that like having different roles?_

"We're also from space." Hernandez adds.

"WHAT?" Several people in the audience yell. _There you go._

"You wanna explain or should I?" Chris asks.

"First read this." *Hands notebook with tape bookmarks* "That will bring you up to speed." Hernandez intructs. _Did he write a book about us?_

"Ohhh, come on." Chris complains, starting to read the book.

"As you all know earlier today, a UFO flew into the atmosphere, caused a cloud to explode and crashed into Vale." Hernandez begins.

"OH! OH!." Nora shouts, raising her hand. _That was fast._

"Yes, miss Valkyrie." Hernandez responds.

"Was that Chris?" Nora asks. _Yup._

"Hey!" Chris retaliates, still reading.

"Yes, that was him." Hernandez replies.

"So… are you aliens?" Nora adds, innocently. _Yup._

"Yes." Hernandez answers, causing everyone to become silent until...

"RENNY! We found aliens! We're friends with aliens! Maybe they'll let us on thei..." Rora starts rambling.

"Before you all start panicking like all stupid humans, just know that we are not here to fight you." Hernandez states. _I admit we do that alot._

"How do we know your not lying?!" Several people yell.

"There's two of us and millions of you… it'd be stupid to fight." Hernandez explains. _Good reason._

"Good point." Jaune agrees, quitely.

"Now that that's over with" *Takes off helmet* "I can-." Hernandez it cut off again, by Christopher's childish shriek and is current fawning over his horns.

"Oh Traveler! Their so CUTE! Why didn't you tell mE-?!" Chris asks, petting him, just before Hernandez grabs him and dislocates his arm with a sicking crack. _I didn't see that coming._

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd do that." Hernandez states, as Christopher nurses his arm.

"Wait a second, there's alien faunus now!" Cardin shouts, with venom to his words. _Really?_

"Cardin, please… just shut up for once. Also technically I'm actually not a Faunus." Hernandez corrects. _Damn._

"What! But you have to be a Faunus, you have horns!" Weiss argues. _REALLY?_

"You can also be a bitch and not be a dog." Christopher counters, high fiving Hernandez with his good arm as Yang covers Ruby's ears. _DAMN._

"Anyway… what I mean to say it that these" *Points to horns* "aren't animal based. I did check you know." Hernandez explains, as Chris starts to read again.

"Why haven't you decided to go back home?" Someone asks. _I'm also curious about that._

"This one" *Points to Christopher* "has show you first hand the dangers of your planet." Hernandez states, only for everyone to have blank looks on their faces.

"The engines of our ships ignited the gas in the clouds causing them to explode." Hernandez explains, as everyone "oh's".

"So, where did you come from if not from Remment?" Someone asks.

"We come from Earth. About maybe several million light years away." Hernandez states.

"It's really lush and green." Chris comments, eyes still on the notebook. _Like Remment._

"Most of the land is controlled by Fallen pirates." Hernandez states. _Not like Remment._

"We have a huge city!" Chris states. _Like Vale sized?_

"It's the last one… but there are some rumors that there might be some small town somewhere." Hernandez clarifies. _Probably bigger than._

"One of our factions have a fleet of ships!" Chris adds. _Like the Atlas military._

"They want to leave the Sol system, thinking it's a lost cause to keep fighting." Hernandez corrects. _Not like Atlas._

"We reclaimed our moon!" _Ours is broken._

"Only to awaken the Hive." _That doesn't sound good._

"We became friends with the Awoken in the Reef." _So they've been ambassadors before._

"They almost killed him the first time he visited." _I'm guessing Hernandez is the better one at politics._

"He made a deal with them." _So he is._

"They told us to kill a Vex mind."

"Then they gave us map coordinates to a gate." _That's good._

"And we owed their queen a favor for that." _Fair enough._

"Then his team destroyed a robot god thing." Chris hands the notebook back to Hernandez. _He's killed a 'god'?_

"The queen called us back for the favor."

"We got loads of loot and I'm now allowed back there, again." Chris moves his useless arm to Hernandez who pushes it back into its socket with an audible click.

"He's only allowed at the docks." _Hmm._

"An long thought died guardian came back to warn us about a threat." Chris takes off his helmet, revealing unkeept brown hair, brown eyes and at the same time allowing his australian accent be heard better. _He looks a lot like miss Scarlatina…_

"Eris Morn, guided us on our quest to kill a hive god named Crota and his lieutenants."

"When we came back…" *Snort* "the stupid politicians put him jail." Chris says, pointing his thump back at Hernandez.

"They were scared."

"They're a bunch of idiots! You'd never attack the city! You saved mine and Luke's lives more than I could count! And that's not even counting Wendy, Sarah, Vince or even Kim." Chris argues, turning to him. _How much has Hernandez done?_

"I couldn't save Luke when counted, I broke a bond of Light, I almost ended the lives of 27 guardians and to top it off I'm starting to trust the Darkness more than what's left of my Light." Hernandez states, bringing forth wisps of void energy around his body. _This doesn't look good._

"So tell me Christopher, tell me how in the Hellmouth I should be trusted with freedom?" Hernandez asks, glaring at him… only for Chris to summon a flaming knife and throw it at the tripod, melting it. _He's sooo died._

"Switch to your damn solar subclass,do it!" Chris orders, as Hernandez growls. _His what._

The Void wisps surrounding Hernandez slowly fade out, and as a result the room is allowed to return to its previous, higher temperature.

"Hernandez." Chris says, in a warning tone just before Hernandez punches him in the face and unleashing some fire in the attack. _Ouch, that's gotta hurt._

"OW, ohkay I deserved that." Christopher states, now with a broken nose. _True, never get rid of a mute person's method of speaking._

Hernandez growls.

"Yes, I know I'n risking you killinhg me." *Ruby raises her hand* "Yes, mish." Chris replies.

"How did Hernandez switch his semblance?" Ruby asks. _Yes, I had that question as well._

"Semblance? What the Hellmouth is a semblance?" Chris asks, while Hernandez hands him the notebook on a chapter named 'Light, Subclasses, Aura and Semblances'.

"Aura is an extension of one's soul… healing… power's semblances… can manifest itself as an enhancement, boost, or extra ability… caused by uncontrolled Light manipulation attempts. Hernandez what in the world happened here?" Christopher asks, frightened. _What is he scared about?_

Hernandez shrugs, taking out a clicker and pointing offhandedly at the smoking mess at what was his tripod.

"Don't you have like, a phone or something?" Chris asks. _Nope._

"He used his scroll to make the tripod." I inform.

"Well the most I can tell from this" *Waves around the notebook* " is that we don't use aura or semblances… and I can't tell you all much more until he gets whatever is a scroll." Christopher explains. _Reasonable._

"Why not?" Someone in the crowd asks.

"He's already close to killing me." Chris states, dodging out the way of a knife slash. _He has good reflexes._

"But he won't be very successful because we guardians are im-." Chris is cut off by Hernandez, who pistol whips him into unconsciousness. _Not good enough it seems._

"Would you like to take your old dorm room here." I offer, as Hernandez shrugs. _The students might try to bother him more, hmm._

"Very well, Glynda can you make sure everyone get to bed on time and doesn't bother them till tomorrow?" I request, as Hernandez pulls Chris's unconscious body over his shoulder.

"Yes, Ozpin." Glynda replies, walking behind Hernandez.

"Thank you students, that be all regular classes will begin tomorrow." I announce to everyone's displeasure. _It's not too bad._

* * *

Okay so I messed up on the numbers a bit, I'm going to correct everything when I finish it, then rewrite the story and post it as finished.

Made non canon swears (Hellmouth-Hell, Traveler-God).

Tripod is like a three-sided text, build board thing.


	20. Chapter 19

Read: IMPORTANT BELLOW

EX: "something"=written or read *Something*= actions _something_ =thoughts _**something**_ =2nd person thoughts _something_ =combined thoughts.

Also, I do not own Destiny or RWBY they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around. Go to wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

* * *

Chapter 19

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Hallways

4:20 p.m.

Hernandez waits for Glynda to shoo away some students with Christopher unconscious body now being held bridal style.

"Sorry about that, even though Ozpin told them not to they still want ask you questions." Glynda informs, walking back with him as he nods. _Understandable._

"I do also have questions of my own, I hope it wouldn't be to much trouble?" Glynda asks, as Hernandez simply shrugs and lifts Christopher up and down a few times. _We're kinda preoccupied right now._

"Of course I'm not to ask you to answer right now! Maybe sometime tomorrow?" Glynda restates, for Hernandez to nod once. _We can do that._

"Oh! Let me unlock the door for you." Glynda offers, sliding a card into slot on the door, pushing it into the room. _Thanks._

Hernandez walks into the room, lays Christopher on one of the four beds, walks back to Glynda at the doorway and bows.

"You should see Ozpin in the morning for details on living arrangements." Glynda suggests, before Hernandez closes the door. _Will do._

 _ **Bug check?**_

The ex-guardian takes out a spare notepad and starts writing.

 _Not necessary._

"Checkers, hack into all nearby electronic devices within a 10 meter radius and shut them off." I request as several parts of the floor and wall spark and die out.

"I guessing that the one known as Ozpin placed all of these, no?" Checkers asks, metrieziling over Christopher sleeping form and floating over to observe one of the now died hidden cameras. _**How does he know that?**_

"You've done your research." I comment, pulling sheets over Christopher's sleeping form.

"One us have to." Checkers argues, firing a line of blue light at Christopher. _**How do Ghosts do 'that'?**_

"Make sure Chris doesn't slip any more, the vanguard is already going to have a headache when we come back." I advice, sitting on my own bed.

"What do you think I've been doing?" Checkers asks, with visible sarcasm. _**Being lazy.**_

"I'm asking while we're here make sure to yell into Chris's hear, a lot." I clarify, just before Checkers zomes over to me.

"I forgot to say… do you want some of your stuff back?" Checkers asks, only for Hernandez to raise an eyebrow. _Which ones is he talking about._

"If you have it bring what you can, also tell Scenery to send these files over." I request, handing Checkers a written note.

"Got it. Should I bring rations?" Checkers offers, and Hernandez shakes his head. _Chris will probably decide to eat the food here._

"See you in an hour or two!" Checkers calls, flying out the window. _**He's going to die.**_

The warlock moves to the window, closing it. _He won't._

 _ **The Grimm will eat him.**_

The sunsinger pulls forth both of his hand, letting them flash flaming gold, then to void purple. _They won't… they've never seen a Ghost._

 _ **He is a 'little light'... doesn't matter if the Grimm are imperfections of the Deep, they have some of it running through them.**_

The now voidwalker summons void energy around him, pulls it into a pointless shape, reaches into and draws out… a laptop. _He 'is' light and he can fly over them._

 _ **Like a star, no? But you forget… the Deep rules the Sky here.**_

The ex-guardian now equipped with his severely outdated piece of technology… lays down back onto the bed to research. _We could be poets you know, good ones._

 _ **Ah, but sadly these worlds have no appreciation for that of poetry.**_

The voidwalker surrounds himself by the void before bursting into golden flames and switches them off as to not wake Christopher. _At least I was able to sing my songs for a time._

 _ **Maybe one day we can sing together.**_

 _One day._

* * *

Hunter-Gunslinger-Christopher P.O.V.

Cafeteria

1487 Hours

Teams RWBY, JNPR and Christopher are seen eating breakfast, with Chris sitting opposite to Weiss and next to Nora.

"Oh my Traveler! This stuff is amazing!" I state, in between bites as me and Nora stuff our faces with pancakes. _Get in my mouth you heavenly fluffy goodness!_

"You act like you've never had pancakes before." Yang teases.

"I haven't." I answer, finishing my plate.

"What! How have you had pancakes before?" Nora asks, coming out of her sea of pancakes. _I wish I had._

"Well… Hernandez if he were here, would describe our dietary options from the City as them trying to either, starve us or poison us." I explain, taking a sip of grape soda. _Assholes._

"What do you eat?" Ren asks.

"Rations usually, sometimes Hernandez would take everyone in our circle of friends to go eat food at a restaurant and pay for us." I state. _Tasty memories._

"Speaking of Hernandez where is he?" Weiss asks.

"He left me a note saying that he had to go check something." I reply.

"Also what are they doing?" I ask, pointing at team CRDL bullying a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as she suddenly cries out in pain. _I'm pretty sure that's not a nice thing to do…_

"That's Cardin Winchester, he's a bully." Ruby imforms. _I going to go do something about._

Just as Christopher starts to stand a pair of hands drag him back down. _Wait waht?_

"Hey!" I protest.

"Oh… your back!" I squeak out, hugging an exhausted Hernandez. _Yay!_

Hernandez attempts to push Christopher away, but gives up due to lack of energy and instead takes out a notepad to start writing on it.

"Please let go." Hernandez writes. _Oh._

"Oh, sorry… soo-" I apologize.

"Christopher, you how I said I was looking for something." I remind. _Ahmm._

"Yeah?"

"I've taken DNA samples of almost everyone in Beacon, yeah." _Your a ninja, I know this._

"What? How?" Jaune, Yang, Blake and Weiss asks.

"I looked through bloodlines at the local library and throughout Scenery's files." Hernandez writing becomes small at the last part. _And?_

"What did you find?"

"You know that one time I 'accidentally' stabbed you with a needle to test your blood?" _Great memories._

"Yeah, it was painful." I state, sarcastically.

"It's a close match to several people living on Remment." _WAAAAAI-_

"What?"

"You have family here." Hernandez repeats.

* * *

Mindscape

Christopher's view changes to that of the blank landscape of his quickly filling with words.

"I have family?"

"Where's my parents?"

"No their dead, long dead."

"Wait this means I'm a dad."

"And… that means I have a kid…"

"I HAVE A KID!"

"I 'had' a kid."

"..."

"Wait, Hernandez said I have multiple living relatives."

"I have 'kids'."

"No… it's more like times five great grand kids."

"I wasn't there for them."

"I never knew any of their names."

"Never went to birthdays."

"Never had the chance to spoil them."

"Never there to help with homework."

"Scold them."

"Judge their friends."

"Judge their first love."

"The second, third or fourth."

"Threaten them to keep them safe."

"Never walked them down the aisle."

"Never offered to take care of their kids."

"I don't deserve to meet them."

"Why?"

" _Chris…"_

"Why!"

" _Christopher..."_

"Why was 'I' brought back."

" _Christopher."_

"To live this endless hell."

" _Christopher!"_

"I can see why so many could hate the Traveler now."

" _CHRISTOPHER!"_

"Checkers?"

* * *

A loud smack is heard as Hernandez slaps Christopher out of his dreamlike state. _Shit!_

"Owwww, why do you do this to me?" I whine, rubbing my face.

"Do you want to know who your family is or not?" Hernandez asks.

"Sure."

"Just a fun fact for you to know, your middle and last name is Velveteen Scarlatina, don't ask, it was hard to find." _That's a nice name, Christopher Velveteen Scarlatina._

"The nearest relative is… here?" Hernandez states, looking through his notes.

"What do you mean 'here'?" Yang asks Hernandez as he looks at Cardin and his friends terrorize Velvet. _Wait, which one?_

"The girl, Velvet Scarlatina." _Cardin's dead._

"Oh." I comment, standing up and starts to put on my Celestial Nighthawk.

"Nope." Hernandez states, stealing the Celestial Nighthawk away before I can notice.

* * *

Hernandez

7:20 a.m.

 _ **Come on let him kill Cardin.**_

 _No._

"What is Chris going t. do?" Ruby asks, as Christopher approaches team CRDL. _His best imitation of me._

"Yang cover Ruby's eyes and ears." I order, just before Chris throws a flaming knife, going past Cardin and hitting Sky Lark.

"Hey! What do you think your doin-." Cardin protests, before being cut off by a punch to the jaw. _**Decent.**_

"Don't worry I have him Cardin!" Russel assurres, coming up behind Chris, but instead has a fusion grenade stuck to his face. _I taught him that._

"What is wrong with you alie-." Dove accuses, before being knocked unconscious with Chris's knife. _**Nice sneak attack.**_

"I really like the sound of silence from these guys." Christopher comments, before offering his hand to Velvet, who had been on the floor the whole experience.

"Uh-h, beh-hind you." Velvet squeaks out. _Oh that ain't good._

"Cardin, please just fuck off for once… or I will kill you" Christopher states, placing his Golden gun on Cardin's temple. _**I approve of this version of Chris.**_

"Alright." Cardin says, complying and backing up with the rest of CRDL and with Dove being carried by Sky. _**Do you think they'll learn?**_

"Christopher!" A angry voice calls out, and also striking a line of fear down every students back. _Ah Glynda… rule 1, do not mess with a protective Christopher, and no._

"Could you not terrorize my students!" Glynda requests.

"Could your students not terrorize my descendants." Chris counters. _**I like where this is going. Fight!**_

"Your… descendants?" Glynda asks, now confused and looking around.

"Hernandez, you explain!" Christopher shouts.

"A thing called the Traveler came to our planet centuries ago and tripled life span and such. When the Darkness came to claim us, the Traveler fought and when it couldn't fight anymore it brought us back from the dead to protect humanity in its place."

"What does that have to do with him having descendants?" Glynda asks.

"It means unlike you, Glynda, he had and has a sex life. Also he's I think… Velvet's 6th great grandfather, around that." I state, as Glynda gives me the death stare and Yang laughs out loud. _**Um, did you just do what I think you did?**_

"How? He looks like a teenager." Glynda argues. _Really?_

"Did I not just say that our life span tripled! He's technically about 29 and I'm about 28." I remind.

"What?!" Weiss and Yang yell, as Blake 'hmm'.

"Hey, Hernandez you want a coffee?" Christopher offers. _YAY!_

"Sure." I reply, as Chris exits.

"Is there anything else we should know about you people?" Glynda

"No, not until the Vanguard decide to come here." I state.

* * *

Combat class

9:30 a.m.

"Hey, Hernandez what's this class about?" Christopher asks, as I sip a cup of coffee.

"Crucible, practice." I explain, opening the door and walking in.

"Sooo…?" _No._

"No money or prizes." I write.

"Hi." Velvet greets, sitting down below Hernandez and Christopher.

" _Hello_." Chris greets back, using his gloved fingers to comb her through hair. _**What's with him combing her hair?**_

"Don't you dare think about it." I warm, as he retracks his hand from above my head. _Nope._

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? Aren't you not students?" Yang asks, arriving with Blake and Weiss.

"Glynda told Ozpin about this morning so he asked if I could punish Christopher in some way, so he's here." I explain.

"Why are 'you' here?" Yang asks, more specifically. _**Why are we here? In this place of the universe?**_

"He begged me to come with him. Where's Ruby?" I reply.

"They forgot to get something,,, give her a minute."

",,." _**Umm...**_

".,," _Yeah..._

"So-."

"Wait! We're here!" Ruby announces.

"Miss Rose! I'm glad your not late, but please don't cut arriving class so close." Glynda reprimands. _**How is she scary again?**_

"Sorry!" Ruby squeaks out.

"Anyway! Today we will be doing another randomized bout." Glynda states, _Bet you 40 glimmer she picks Christopher._

Miss Glynda Goodwitch flips through settings and hits the start button. _**Your on!**_

"Christopher Velveteen Scarlatina against Yang Xiao Long." Glynda announces. _**OH COME ON!**_


	21. Chapter 20

Read: IMPORTANT BELLOW

EX: "something"=written or read *Something*= actions _something_ =thoughts _**something**_ =2nd person thoughts _something_ =combined thoughts.

Also, I do not own Destiny or RWBY they belong to the respective creators. To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around. Go to wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

* * *

Chapter 20

Hunter-Gunslinger-Christopher's P.O.V.

Classroom

1489 hours-9:40 p.m.

 _Nope._

"Pay me."

"Wait what?!" Everyone shouts, except for Velvet and Glynda, the former out of surprise and the latter being left with an absolutely confused and disbelieving look on her face.

"Pay me." I repeat, with a serious expression.

"Why would I do that?" Glynda asks, turning to Christopher.

"He's asking because he and other guardians partake in what could be considered our version of the Vytal tournaments. Some do it for fun, some to train and he does it for the money and prizes." Hern explains, handing out two baskets for betting. _Don't do that._

"Don't." I state, hissing at Hernandez who just smirks. _Don't you fucking dare._

"Well, I hope you know I will not be paying you." Glynda informs. _Shush._

"We both know we can't just unnecessarily waste resources on a fight for a class full of children for their amusement. Also I wouldn't fight for you even if you invited me for 'extra credit' after class." I state, throwing a sexual innuendo to Glynda.

To that Hernandez's cheshire cat grin grows even larger and Christopher reaches for his knife, only to find it missing from it's holster.

"Looking for this?" Hern asks, mockingly holding a silver knife in his left hand. _You lil shit._

"You know being cheeky is my thing, yeah?" I ask.

"You can have next time, now go show em what you got." Hern insists, pushing me out of my seat. _Ass._

"You owe me!" I shout, heading to the locker room.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

"So… you said he only fights if paid, who's going to pay him?" Velvet asks. _Ahh, I love the smell of gambling in the morning._

"Betting pool. Run along Yang, you don't want to lose." I encourage, as Yang leaves.

"Gambling is illegal in Vale, you do know that young man." Glynda addresses sternly. _Plllleeease, you don't know what you talkin bout._

"This is Beacon, Ozpin makes the rules and there's nothing written about gambling. Plus the highest amount that can put on a bet legally by minors is 5000 lien in Vale, no one has that kind of cash always on them right now." I inform, taking a sip of caffeine.

When the basket's get to Velvet she puts in a 30 for Christopher's one and then hands it back to Hernandez for safekeeping.

 _ **You going to place a bet?**_

 _I've trained Christopher._

 _ **Yeah?**_

 _But I've seen Yang fight… and she's his counter in this type of arena._

 _ **Soo… wanna place a bet.**_

 _*Sigh* Fuck it, 20 Strange coins on Yang._

 _ **50 on Chris, Lets see who bet on who.**_

 _Who do we have?_

 _ **Team CRDL, Blake, Ren, Pyrrha and you have placed money on Yang… Ruby it seems is being stopped from betting by Weiss.**_

 _Understandable._

 _ **Jaune, Nora, Weiss, Velvet, and myself have placed money on Chris. Their are some others that have placed money on either person, but we don't know them personally.**_

Yang suddenly steps out in the arena, and after ten seconds Christopher later joins her… without Celestial Nighthawk but in a full Ghost Angel set of armor.

"Hern, when all of this is over I am going to slap you." Chris states, while taking out No Land Beyond. _Hmm, should we be scared… nah._

"So, I have this feeling that Hernandez did something that has just saved my life?" Yang asks, starting to circle Chris, who's just glaring at Hernandez. _**What did you do?**_

"Because he has." Chris finally replies, turning to face Yang. _That answer your query._

"Okay students and ambassadors, this match will work by if either combatant's aura going into the red or being knocked out." Glynda informs, and as she finishes Nora raise her hand.

"Yes, Nora."

"How does Yang win if Chris doesn't have aura?" Nora asks, only for Hernandez to loudly sigh. _**So, how do they win?**_

"Although guardians are expected to be able to handle any enemy with the utmost efficiency, I do have a way to stop a rogue guardian without killing them… break all of their limbs." I explain. _**Damn.**_

"Now, I love a challenge, and a tough enemy but is that really necessary?" Yang asks. _Just do it._

"Either knock him out, break him or exhaust him till he yields." I repeat, leaning back into my seat.

"I'm not totally sure yet… but it might be opposite day." Chris comments, taking aim towards Yang. _**Hmm… not my fault.**_

"Well, it looks like it's not going to be because I'm going to beat you." Yang adds. _Damn it, we have two people who love wordplay in the same room… RUN._

"Alright children, start in… 3." Glynda begins a countdown, as Chris glares at her behind the helmet. _**You can tune them out if you want, I'll give you the recap.**_

"2." Yang pumps both of her shotgun gauntlets and gets into a battle stance. _**Can we have popcorn?**_

"1." _No._

"GO!" Just as Glynda announces the number, Chris jumps up into the air and fires his first shot, landing one on Yang's head.

"Ack! Ohhh, you are going to PAY for that!" Yang states, as she fires several shot at Chris. Only to be completely avoided with Christopher's double jump.

"Sorry, but some people have placed their MONEY on me." Chris replies, as he finally lands, before receiving a punch to the gut and being knocked back a few feet by it.

"Looks like your going to have to take out a LOAN for plastic surgery from all of the damage I'm doing to you." Yang teases, sending more shotgun shells at Chris.

"Oh, no! How am I going to BALANCE all of this out." Chris replies, dropping No Land Beyond and throwing a fusion grenade onto Yang.

"Shhhi-" Yang gets cut off by the explosion on her body, and is covered by a cloud of dust and smoke. _**Yes! They stopped the puns!**_

Chris picks up his fallen rifle and loads another round into the chamber, before throwing a flaming knife in Yang's direction. As the cloud disperses… a pissed, red eyed Yang comes forth as a piece of her hair lands on the floor. _Yeah… he's done for._

"Time to collect your DEBT." Yang says, menacingly loading another set of shotgun shells into her gauntlets, while Christopher sighs, accepting his fate. _**Well… shit.**_

* * *

Hunter-Gunslinger-Christopher's POV

Infirmary

9:55

Chris slowly comes to, noticing that he's in a sterile white room with… a flower vase with an envelope attached to it.

 _Ow, everything HURTS, why today?_

"Hmmm, whhat happened?" I ask, groggily.

"You got knocked out." Checkers replies, materializing in front of Chris. _Nah that doesn't sound right… right?_

"By who?"

"Yang Xiao Long." Checkers answers, bringing over the envelope. _Heh, cool._

"She can fight, and make good puns." I comment, reading the card. "'Chris, since you _lost,_ you also lost out on getting any betting money, but because you're probably going to be sore about have some glimmer XOXO - Your Teacher.' Damn you Hern."

"Your the only one to blame for dragging yourself into this mess." Checkers states, heading to several bruises and infusing Light to heal them. _Ohhh, don't be like that._

* * *

Hernandez's POV

Hallways

 _So, I'm going to collect on our bet now..._

 _ **What IS a bet? What does it mean?**_

 _Just hand over the coins._

 _ **Why are we so obsessed with currency?**_

 _Just. Hand. Over. The. Coins._

 _ **YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!**_

 _*Mental sigh* Traveler damnit._

"Hey are you alright?" Juane suddenly asks, popping up from nowhere. _Hmm?_

"Just stressed." I reply, writing on sticky note.

"About what?" Juane replies, as I run a hand by my horns. _Everything._

"Home. What is to come when I arrive back home? My punishment for threatening our survival. Daring to dive into the secrets of our constant enemies, to renounce the Light and welcome the Darkness." I elaborate.

"What?" Juane asks, with an utterly confused face. * _Mental sigh*_

"You are trained to fight the Grimm, yes?" I ask, tilting my head in his direction.

"Yeah?"

"The first act I committed that worried people was when I claimed The Last Word." I informed, taking out the famous revolver. _**Wait?**_

"Why would they care about a pistol?" _**What?**_

"Firstly *Points at Last Word* this is not considered a pistol, but a Hand Cannon." I answer.

"The difference?"

"A pistol is a backup weapon that will be used to execute you… a hand cannon will blow your head off and the Last Word isn't named for nothing."

"Okay… so why is it so bad that you have it?" _Bruh… why'd you think?_

"It's only been ever used by Hunter class guardians."

"So people consider you like… bad luck?" Jaune asks, shrugging. _**He's like a black cat and I'm the devil.**_

"I was first a loner, murderer/hated asshole/teacher/brother/lover, then a mute, framed as a betrayer."

"So we're probably never going to see you again, right?" _**What's he getting at?**_

"Depends, I might be just put in prison again… or they'll not risk their chances and execute me first chance they get, either way I'm screwed."

"That can't be that good of a reason can it?" _**People will fight for any old reason, big or small.**_

"Also, one of the larger guilds have had it out for me for quite a while."

"What kind of wheel of fate and fortune did you spin?" Jaune asks, opening the door to Ports class. _**The same one as the cursed man with a thousand faces.**_

"Someone else spun it for me." I inform, finally running out of sticky notes and sitting down.

"How long do you think you're going to be able to stay for?" Jaune adds, innocently. _**Does dis asshole wanna die?**_

Hernandez just turns with a irritated expression and smacks Jaune on the back off the head with a notebook. While Hernandez and Jaune are having their little exchange, Pyrrha sits down next to Jaune as well as other students settle down.

 _First, you shut up_. _Second, Jaune needs to shut up._

 _ **Oh come on let me have some 'fun' you never let me have the body anyway.**_

"Hello class! Today we will be talking about war strategies used in the great war." Oobleck announces, taking a sip of his thermos soon after just before Hernandez starts writing down notes on the battle from the past.

"While the Battle of Fort Castle is majorly considered the turning point in the war it was not the only battle in which one side used an ineffective tactic against the enemy forces. The battle of Kuchinashi was one of the Faunas first advances into Mistralan territory. In the Battle of Fort Castle it was General Lagune's attempt to catch the enemy in a nocturnal attack that ended in his defeat. The Faunus had decided to attack the city of Kuchinashi and capture it to use as a forward base. The Faunus troops, unaware that the city had requested reinforcements to deal with their quickly spreading black market trade, were than swifty overrun by Mistralan paid for mercenary's while recovering from battle." Bartholomew recounts, taking sips of coffee in between sentences. _You getting this?_

"Does anyone know something else that contributed to the Human's eventual victory against Faunus forces?" The professor asks, as Yang raises their hand. "Yes?" _**Yep… I don't think either of us expected her to answer this one.**_

"The people living there had to live with many dangers living so far from the capital, like bandits, thus all citizens became skilled warriors. Once they were under occupation of the Faunus, the citizens banded together in small groups and attacked the larger army. They constantly kept the army on the move, they had them so spread thin and tired that the mercenary's we're able to easy handle them." Yang explains, standing for the duration answering Oobleck. _**You humans are a determined bunch, eh?**_

"Thank you Yang for your insightful look on the situation. You are of course, correct on you observation, not only did the townspeople fight back, but they set traps, stole food… and even in one case set loose a some grimm on the Faunus." Bartholomew adds, zipping around the classroom. _Luke would have appreciated their tactics…_

"That will be all class, your homework will be to give me a 10 page essay on the efficient strategies that brought success for either the Human or Faunas troops during the war." The professor states, going behind his desk as everyone starts to leave class.

"Mr. Shim could I talk to you for a second before you go?" Oobleck requests, filing papers at the same time while Hernandez walks over with a pen and notebook out for communication. _**What does he want?**_

"What do you require, professor?" I ask.

"You a warrior, to protect them from the terror that wishes to tear them apart, yes?"

"Yes."

"You know how to fight, quite well that has already been seen… so why do you decide to continue to stay here?"

"This is a school that teaches your best fighters, like I said before we are not here to fight you, not today at least. Plus Ozpin has been protecting me and Chris from your government, I'm not going to pass up a free sanctuary." I explain, leaving out the door to the hallway.

"Good luck on your travel home!" Oobleck calls, as a beeping starts to sound in Hernandez's ear.

 _ **What's that?**_

 _That the ship's radar, and it's detecting two ships proximity to Remnants solar system._

 _ **So that's bad, right?**_

 _Their early, and we're not ready_

 _ **You want me to help you fix the ship's now?**_

 _That be good for all of us, yes._

 _ **Just wanna know, how can you tell from a few beeps?**_

 _Morse code._

* * *

 **Sorry for the long ass delay.**

Anyway if you want an explanation, I had just discovered pinterest… so that took my attention away for a bit. And my brain kindy ran out of writing ideas to stretch the story along. Big thing was realizing that we as a species, WILL adventual start killing each other on a large scale, plus gov's not telling their citizens when foreign powers decide to contribute and help when one has a natural disaster, ex: hurricane Irma and others. (Faith in humanity lost.)

PS: Check out the Space Australia stuff.

PSS: Check out 'Humanity Fuck Yeah' on Imgur.

PSSS: Fanart is great, avengers celebrity humor is great, and faith in humanity restored.

PSSSS: Next chapter will probably take 2 weeks or less.


	22. Chapter 21

Read: IMPORTANT BELLOW

EX: "something"=written or read *Something*= actions _something_ =thoughts _**something**_ =2nd person thoughts _something_ =combined thoughts

To pay my respects to Monty Oum a great guy all around.

Also, I do not own Destiny or RWBY they belong to the respective to wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

* * *

Chapter 21

Hunter-Gunslinger-Christopher's P.O.V.

Patient room

1514 hours-8:00 am

Christopher digs frantically through the furniture in the shared room between him and Hernandez, seemingly looking for… something. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…_

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no… DAMMIT!"

"Chris what are you doing?" Checkers asks, popping over his shoulder, as Christopher falls back onto one of the beds.

"Hern left, there's no note, and I might be overreacting, am I overreacting?" Chris rambles, pulling at his hair.

"He might have," Checkers states, spinning his outer shell, "sent me a text telling you to stay put while he speeds along the process of fixing and outfitting the ships." _Seriously, Checkers? Seriously, Hern?_

"Why do the both of you do this to me?"

"Because, it's funny," Checker answers, making Chris sigh. _Goddamnit._

"Is there anything else other than that in the message?"

"...He said something about prepare for the worst… the local authorities getting some sort of clearance… and he also asked if you fed Capsaicin before you left," Checkers informs.

"If you can, tell him I left her with Amanda."

"Also, load your guns with any ammunition you can find or have left." _Kay._

"Check get me Vision of Confluence, Hitchhiker FR4 and Gjallarhorn and some ammo synths… also find where my fucking Celestial Nighthawk was hidden by Hern." Christopher requests, as Checkers soon enough buries him in weapons and armor. "Both of you are fucksticks, you know that right?"

"We know, and we reap the rewards from it." Checkers replies, giving the Ghost equivalent of a smirk. _Asshole._

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Landing Site

A fog seems to have settle over the two ships, one appearing to be covered in scaffolding and open circuits. In the middle of it all a green, gold and white energy surrounds a warlock, mediating a foot off the floor. Located a foot away from the warlock and level with their head is a spiky dark glowing hand cannon.

 _ **What are you doing?**_

 _Restoring the honor to a Light lost weapon._

 _ **Wat?**_

 _Thorn… I'm in disenchanting it._

 _ **Whhy? You could do that later.**_

 _With each day, our end nears… why not do one more thing?_

…*Mental sigh* _**How can I help?**_

 _Continue to drain it of the stain left by the Deep, I'm going to go get a few things._

The ex-guardian holds his hand out to the side, reaching out and creating a void portal. From it pulling out a box filled to the brim with Motes of Light and storing a small box. The warlock than over turns the box causing the Motes to float around him in a ring, and catches the other smaller box before it hits the floor.

 _Stop with that and help me meld these things energy into Thorn for purification._

 _ **What's in the box?**_

 _Last word._

Hernandez opens the box and takes out the golden Hand Cannon.

 _H_ _ **e**_ _r_ _ **n**_ _a_ _ **n**_ _d_ _ **e**_ _z_ _ **w**_ _h_ _ **y**_ _d_ _ **i**_ _d_ _ **y**_ _o_ _ **u**_ _b_ _ **r**_ _i_ _ **n**_ _g_ _ **m**_ _e_ _ **o**_ _u_ _ **t**_ _h_ _ **e**_ _r_ _ **e**_ … _t_ _ **o**_ _H_ _ **I**_ _M?_

 _ **What the fuck?**_

 _Both of you calm your tits._

 _ **How the Netherrealm can that thing speak!?**_ _/ W_ _ **h**_ _o_ _ **i**_ _s_ _ **h**_ _e?_

 _First how are you surprised by this, you've heard Thorn speak. Secondly, Last Word meet freeloader, freeloader meet Last Word._

 _A_ _ **g**_ _a_ _ **i**_ _n,_ _ **w**_ _h_ _ **y**_ _d_ _ **i**_ _d_ _ **y**_ _o_ _ **u**_ _b_ _ **r**_ _i_ _ **n**_ _g_ _ **m**_ _e_ _ **t**_ _o_ _ **H**_ _I_ _ **M**_ _?_

 _Why do you keep calling her, he?_

 _ **I**_ ' _m_ _ **s**_ _o_ _ **r**_ _r_ _ **y**_ _, B_ _ **U**_ _T_ _ **Y**_ _O_ _ **U**_ _R_ _ **N**_ _O_ _ **T**_ _T_ _ **H**_ _E_ _ **O**_ _N_ _ **E**_ _W_ _ **H**_ _O_ _ **I**_ _S_ _ **T**_ _H_ _ **E**_ _F_ _ **U**_ _C_ _ **K**_ _I_ _ **N**_ _G_ _ **G**_ _U_ _ **N**_ _, w_ _ **h**_ _a_ _ **t**_ _d_ _ **o**_ _y_ _ **o**_ _u_ _ **k**_ _n_ _ **o**_ _w,_ _ **h**_ _m_ _ **m**_ _?_

 _That your a shit sibling._

 _H_ _ **e**_ _i_ _ **s**_ _n_ _ **o**_ _t_ _ **m**_ _y_ _ **b**_ _r_ _ **o**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _e_ _ **r**_ _._

 _What part of 'he' being a 'she' did you not get._

… _n_ _ **o**_ _f_ _ **u**_ _c_ _ **k**_ _i_ _ **n**_ _g_ _ **w**_ _a_ _ **y**_ …

 _Um, what are the both of you on about?_

 _To be completely honest she was the biggest 'Thorn' in my side, and I'm not saying that because she was my 'First Curse'._

 _Hey, I never asked, but are you the older sibling?_

 _H_ _ **e**_ _a_ _ **c**_ _t_ _ **u**_ _a_ _ **l**_ _l_ _ **y**_ _m_ _ **a**_ _d_ _ **e**_ _u_ _ **s**_ _a_ _ **t**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _e_ _ **s**_ _a_ _ **m**_ _e_ _ **t**_ _i_ _ **m**_ _e._

The Motes of Light start circling Thorn, transferring their stored Light and being changed into Strange Coins, dropping to the floor.

 _Wait, that's how their made?_

…

 _So,_ _ **how**_ _are_ _ **you**_ _going_ _ **to**_ _keep_ _ **it**_ _from_ _ **being**_ _stained_ _ **by**_ _the_ _ **Darkness**_ _, you_ _ **DO**_ _know_ _ **it**_ _'_ _ **s**_ _easier_ _ **to**_ _corrupt_ _ **an**_ _object_ _ **if**_ _it_ _ **has**_ _been_ _ **corrupted**_ _before._

 _Ye of little faith. Also yes I do, and I do have a plan._

The final Motes release their energy into the cursed weapon, causing the weapon in question to start molting off chitin. Revealing silver and iron coating underneath, a heavily scarred version of The Last Word.

 _What_ _ **new**_ _propose_ _ **do**_ _you_ _ **have**_ _for_ _ **it**_ _._

 _A Gift, and a test._

"Sir, I didn't want to disturb you, but the ships require more alterations if they are the be space worthy or to even fly in this type of atmospheric environment." Scenery speaks up, while Hernandez holsters The Last Word, stores the newly purified hand cannon in the same box The Last Word was in and creates a void portal under the pile of Strange coins.

* * *

Titan-Defender-Wendy's P.O.V.

Newsbreaker

1514 Hours

"Hey, how do you think Chris is doing?" I ask.

"Probably getting murdered by an alien species or flirting with one of them." Sarah states, as a Hunter sneezes while talking with a certain blonde huntress. _I can see that being a thing, but have some faith please._

"He wouldn't cheat on Holiday like that!" I argue. "Besides who would he flirt with out there, the Fallen?"

"Probably, if he gets too bored," Sarah counters. _I can't actually argue against that._

"Do you think that he found Hern?"

"Hernandez was the one who probably found him, then dragged him out of a bad situation." _Also true, Hern has collectively saved us more times than I have Legendary Marks._

"This star's nice, no?"

"It's one of many, but yes." Sarah replies, gazing out towards two planets orbiting a blue star.

"One day this place will have Humans and Exos," I state filled with hope.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"How can you not?" I ask, "We've fought for so long we'll surely expand and with Hern we'll be able to do it more efficiently!"

* * *

Hunter-Bladedancer-Sarah's P.O.V.

Extinction Event

 _Wait a second..._

"What about the Awoken!" I exclaim.

"Oh, you guys will probably blow up one of the planets and use the remains to make an asteroid belt to live in," Wendy comments. _Ohh, really now?_

"Only because we're the only ones skilled enough to do it," I counter.

"Oh, do tell, how skilled are you?" Wendy requests, in the exo equivalent of a seductive tone. _Nope._

"You have no idea how glad I am that we are in different ships," I respond.

"Oh, you're no fun," Wendy complains. _I going to have to ask Amanda and Hernandez for tips on how to handle her when she's like this._

"Pulsar, Starlight, we're near the opposite end of the system, prep for Warp," I instruct.

"This should be the last jump," Starlight informs, as the stars start to bend, wax and wane all around the two ship, bringing them into a 6 hour long waiting period of watching star dust go by. _I hate how long this takes._

* * *

1520 Hours

Two ships exit out of warp, passing by a yellow star and enter orbit around it. _Oh, Traveler kill me now please._

"You alright?" Starlight asks. _Just dandy._

"Queasy, but I'm still here," I respond, weakly.

"It is odd how you have motion sickness, your a guardian, a hunter at that," Starlight wonders, with a motherly tone. _The Light sadly can't heal that._

"Connect me with Wendy," I order.

"Done."

"Hey, Sar you alright?" Wendy inquires.

"I'm fine, Starlight run a scan of the system." I instruct, as the radars of both ships send out a few pings.

"There is a celestial body in the greenhouse zone, it has a satellite orbiting it that is approaching the Roche Limit," Starlight describes. _So that's where you are…_

"What?" Wendy asks, confused. _Did you never pay action to Hernandez's lessons?_

"There's a planet in the zone of the solar system where life can exist and its moon is getting torn apart by the planet's gravity," I explain.

"Coooool," Wendy comments. _*Mental sigh*_

"Starlight, can we get there straight away?"

"Give me a minute to draw energy from storage, we'll be there in a few more minutes and in the meantime we'll can start to fly there," Starlight informs, as the ships change direction and fire up their engines.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Landing site

3:00 p.m.

"Sir! Two ships have exited warp and entered orbit over the Grimm Ocean of Remnant," Scenery announces. "Should I send the precautionary data package?" _It's for the best._

The currently engineer that was Hernandez merely gave a metallic thumbs up and continued to work from under the Outrageous Fortune.

"Two data packages sent, sir."

* * *

Hunter-Bladedancer-Sarah's P.O.V.

Extinction Event

1521 Hours

"Uh, Sarah, we are receiving a data package from the planet," Starlight states, "Marking bearing, Post Collapse Colony, destination: Remnant." _What in the world?_

"Who's it from?" I respond.

"It's from… Hernandez?"

"What's he warning us about?"

"Umm, he's telling us not to fly into the clouds… Christopher's ship got blown up by them… he also is offering you discussion on when you want to get down here to provide cover on evact. " _What the hell could be in simple clouds?!_

"How long will it take for a message to reach him?"

"Five minutes." _That long?_

"Can you cut that down?"

"I can but, I'd have to go into the lower levels of atmosphere, and Hernandez has already advised against that kind of action in case we're detected by the natives," Starlight informs. _You surprise me with your cleverness each and every day…_

"I guess we'll have to make due, tell Hernandez that we're sailing over to him at a moderate pace for now… of 22,000 kilometers per hour," I instruct.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

Landing site

"Sir, I've received two messages from both of the ships, I'd suggest we'd select an area for them to land," Scenery inputs. _Problem and answer, in the same sentence._

Hernandez slides out from the undercarriage of the ship and makes his way to the cockpit of his own ship.

"Send these coordinates, and tell them to be there in two hours," I type onto the side computer of the ship, "Also tell Checkers to expect visitors soon." _**It's a going to go to shit soon…**_

"Shall I also pre-start the generators and engines?" Scenery offers. _Good idea._

"Keep the engines warm, and do pre-flight checks," I specify, taking out the S-13 Graverobber. _Oh, it's good to be back on this thing._

* * *

Hunter-Gunslinger-Christopher's P.O.V.

Beacon Academy-Courtyard

1523 Hours-5:00 p.m.

A sitting hunter in full Exodus armor with Celestial Nighthawk, shaded in that of The hanged Man. That hunter in question though unlike his titan and warlock counterparts is filled with panic, showing it in the form of dismantling and putting it back together the scout rifle, Vision of Confluence.

"Traveler dammit Sar, dammit Wendy, and especially go fuck yourself Hern," I mumbl, finishing reassembling the scout rifle and sighing shortly afterward. _Fucking ascendant realm, what the fuck do they think their doing!? Landing here! We're going to get killed by the locals! They're going to murder us out of gre-!_

"AHHH!" I shriek out loud, becoming spooked by a metallic hand snagging the rifle on his lap and attaching himself onto the head of the Grimm beowolf statue. _SHHITE!_

"Fucks sake, man!" I yell, indignant, "Don't scare me like that, Traveler!" _Please Hern, I don't need this right now!_

Hernandez in response, starts to giggle uncontrollably while holding out Christopher rifle.

"Seriously dude, I thought we agreed you were the one that was going to get gray hairs because of the other," I comment, grabbing back my rifle from him. _Don't mess with team cohesion, man._

"I know we're screwed, but couldn't you have staved off the inevitable political apocalypse for a while longer?" I ask, only for Hernandez to raise an single eyebrow. _Don't look at me like you don't know._

"Social media is being blow up about talk of aliens. Checkers found government officials gathering a small military and police force, supplied by the Schnee Dust Company to take legal and not so legal action against us… Also Checkers said that it hasn't happened earlier because of Ozpin, 'fighting for us,'" I recount, whispering. _We're fucked basically._

Hernandez grabs Christopher's face and turns it to face towards the sky where two fiery dots are quickly approaching Beacon.

"You know that just made all of this much, much worse," I inform, as Hern tries to give a reassuring fist bump to my shoulder, "...So are we expecting friendles or hostiles?"

"..."

"I going to assume your silence means, 'Expect the worst' but since you haven't blasted those things to kingdom come, than that means that they-" I point at the clearly plane like objects from space continuing to approach-"are some of ours." _Waaaaiit, what, oh shit…_

" _..._ Demonic greed, Godly scars, Immortal memories, Angelic fury, and Mortalist hope," Hernandez rambles, using his left hand to do text-to-speech with a makeshift scroll. _Stop with this weird ass fortune telling gospel shit, please._

"Dude, poetry, really?" I ask, incredulous as a crowd starts to form as more and people notice the incoming ships.

"I've retrofitted my ship and I'm halfway done with yours," Hern adds, with a thin smile. _Yues! I can fly soon!_

"So if we have to, do we have authorization to take lethal action?" I ask, leaning into Hern's ear.

"Only do so if we are engaged first." Hernandez specifies, as the two ships avoid clouds and approach Beacon's airspace.

Before the ships pass over the courtyard two people are sent down via trans-materialization, appearing as shimmering silver streams. The first one, a female titan with Exile armor who had appeared to almost trip and fall was caught by a female hunter in Ghost Angel armor.

"Long time no see, Hernandez!" Sarah shouts, keeping Wendy from falling by putting her hand on her neck.

* * *

To the commenter dude/dudette, the **bold** font thinking text is not the Ghost, (will be revealed later, be patient) and the coffee shop thing, well I've never heard of it BUT NOW I WILL MAKE ONE WHOLE CHAPTER FOR COFFEE APPRECIATION REALIZATIONS. (Thanks you)

PS: I googled how long it would take to get from the closest possible solar system to another one at light speed would take a least a year… so don't complain about me cutting down the time between warp jumps, please. (The distance is 100 au or less than 1% of a light year or 93,000,000 miles)

PSS: I is cheeky, " _Last Word meet freeloader, freeloader meet Last Word._ " and I love to be… Deal with it. (^ω^)


	23. Chapter 22

Read: IMPORTANT BELLOW

EX: "something"=written or read *Something*= actions _something_ =thoughts _**something**_ =2nd person thoughts _something_ =combined thoughts

To pay my respects to Monty Oum, a great guy all around.

Also, I do not own Destiny or RWBY they belong to the respective to wiki/Category:Transcripts they we're able to compile a lot of scripts for rwby that has made my job a lot easier.

I('ll try to) UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY Tell me how this looks.

Note: There (might/will) be swearing.

* * *

Chapter 22

Blake's P.O.V.

Beacon Academy-Courtyard

5:00 p.m.

 _This is Hernandez's team?_

"Sooo… Hi!" The more heavy armored of the two visitors greets, while dusting herself off.

"Wendy, how many times have I told you to bend your knees when you exit a moving ship." Hernandez comments, giving her a pointed look. _So, that's your name…_

"Now, this is all nice and good, but don't we have a situation on our hands?" Christopher's female equivalent asks, taking out a purple hand cannon, Her Mercy.

"We won't be facing them, but we might with the politicians." Hernandez responds. _Yes, that might not be best interaction for people like you._

"How much time do you need?" The Hunter asks, holstering her weapon.

"Ten to Twelve hours give or take," Hernandez answers, grabbing Wendy's before she could wander off, "Watch over the them and make sure they don't slip up." _What would take that long?_

"Lethal?" The hunter asks, whispering below average human hearing.

"If necessary." _What does that mean?_

"What are their going on about?" Yang asks, as the guardians continue on in the background.

"Probably nothing good for us." Weiss states, indignant. _This is how we got to arguing last time._

"EEEEEE!" Ruby squeals, launching out from Yang's grasp and over to the two hunters. Now in chibi form, babbling off about their weapons and cloaks. _I was wondering when that would happen._

"Dammit Ruby," Yang whines, tired, "I'll go get her."

"Good luck," I offer.

"So, what do you really think about this?" Weiss asks, after a few seconds of silence. _That this book has a very good plot._

"Their not here to fight or help us, but from what I can hear them talking about, other than Ruby. They're preparing to protect themselves from the police and Atlas," I convey, turning another page of Ninjas of Love.

"But why?" Weiss argues, "The Schnee dust company could help them get back home."

"And what do you think they would ask in return?"

"They wouldn't do anything like that!" _Are you sure about?_

"They have ships that can go into outer space, advanced weaponry and teleportation technology, no one would ever want their hands on that," I counter, giving Weiss a pointed look.

"...They can't force them to stay here, can they?" _Don't underestimate a politician's greed._

"I don't know honestly, no one has gotten here yet, I'd say Ozpin is giving them all the time he can."

* * *

Ozpin's P.O.V.

Vale City Hall

5:30 p.m.

A crescent table is set for a council of six members, who are all currently discussing amongst themselves in hushed voices.

"Ozpin, could you please explain to us how you could have let an alien into Beacon academy?" One of the councilman on the left request. _Really?_

"He was one of my students before he told me he wasn't from Remnant," I explain.

"Than why didn't you hand him in once you had this information?" A councilwoman on the right most seat asks. _Because he could give Glynda a run for her money if he wanted to._

"I saw this as an opportunity to improve relations between Huntsman and the Guardians, as he told me they were called."

"Well I hope your happy, because there's two of them now and the second one's ship caused extensive damage to the city, so they'll have to pay a fine for the repairs," A third councilman states. _Not their fault._

"Council! Two ships have appeared over Beacon academy and have released some sort of soldiers onto the academy!" A messenger shouts, bursts into the council room. _This is not going to end well._

"I suggest that the Vale police force arm themselves to regain the academy and oust these invaders, all in favor?" The middle councilman declares. _Don't, it's not worth the imaginary glory._

"I would suggest against such action," I argue, "That could spook them into leaving, and we don't want to leave a bad impression on them." _Plus I don't want Mr. Shim to kill anyone, yet._

"The risks are to high to allow them to them to pose a threat to the students." The second left councilman states. _I hate politics._

"Agreed." The rest of the council confirms as the messenger heads out to retrieve the requested forces. _She's got to warn them._

"If you'll please excuse me, I have to make a call and alert my staff to help take appropriate action." I state, as some as the council nod in approval. Ozpin steps out of the room and into the hallway, takes out a scroll and dails for Glynda. _I am NOT complying to this._

" _Ozpin? I thought you we're in a meeting_?" Glynda asks, sceptical.

"I was… Glynda I need you to tell Hernandez and his friends to leave, now."

" _But why? They just got here and you yourself wanted them to stay around._ " _We don't have time for this!_

"The council is gathering a military force to capture them. You have to convince them to leave and if not get, team CFVY to give them some more time." I order, frantic.

" _Will do si-._ "

"Ozpin," One of the councilman unknowingly interrupts Glynda response, "There is another subject the Council wishes to discuss, namely, your employment as Beacon's Headmaster." _Don't show any signs your helping them… breath in, out… alright, GO!_

"Let's go."

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch' P.O.V.

Beacon Academy-Courtyard

5:30 p.m.

Glynda closes her scroll and sighs, leaning into the doorway watching the herd of students surround the newly arrived Guardians. _Alright! That's enough bird watching for today._

"Okay everyone move along, move along… if I remember correctly you all should have an essay to do for Professor Port." I remind, the students nearest to the Guardians including teams RY and JNPR sigh reluctantly at the news.

Hernandez nods in Glynda's direction before turning back again to hand a green spiked beacon to Sarah and opening a void rift to teleport through.

"Not to sound rude, but when will you be leaving?" I ask.

"Hern, has to ready the ships and make final adjustments, which should take a hour or two at worse." Christopher explains. "Why do you ask?" _This is not good._

"The council has decided to take serious action against you."

"By that you mean, sending the police to try and reassure the public that they are the ones in control." Sarah comements. _How did they know?_

"So-" Wendy reloads Super Good Advice. "-are you going to try and help them?"

"No, Ozpin actually wants to make sure we don't give off the wrong impression… you are of course, our first visitors."

"I like you. I'd like to ask you some more questions, if that is alright with you?" Sarah asks, motioning for Glynda to follow.

"Of course."

"She and Ikora would make great friends, no?" Wendy comments, whispering.

"Yup." Chris responds.

* * *

Hunter-Bladedancer-Sarah P.O.V.

Auditorium

 _Now, where can I find a suitable plateau or dock._

"What is it that you would like to know?" Glynda asks, entering the auditorium. _Ohhhh yeah, 'she' exists._

"Do you have an area in this facility where ships can dock or land? Separate from that of where the civilian's arrive." I ask.

"There's a large landing pad for ships on the other side of the school to allow easier access for Grimm extermination missions." Glynda answers. _?_

"Lead on." I signal.

* * *

Landing pad

Glynda and Sarah enter a small garden storing a grey landing space with a large B on it.

"You know, this might be a nice planet to take a vacation when this is all over and done with." I comment.

"If you do decide to come back, I could suggest you a few places to visit." Glynda offers.

"Thanks-" I plant the beacon into the dirt at the edge of the landing pad. "-I'll see if I can get some time off to come over."

* * *

Titan-Defender-Wendy's P.O.V.

Courtyard

"Got a seven." I ask. _Got you now, you techo Vex obsessed, ill excused fan pandering, little gun hunter fucker piece of shit…_

"Go fish." Chris asks, smirking.

"FUCK!" I yell, as Chris starts cackling uncontrollably. _Asshole._

"Hellooo, there-" A brunette greets, leaning in taking off a pair of glasses, followed by a towering figure with a broadsword, a blind martial artist and a bunny faunus with a purse. "-we were told to help you not get captured, hope you don't mind the company." _Sarah might, but she isn't here…_

"I got no problem with that," I state, "The more the merrier."

"Hmm," The brunette raises an eyebrow, commenting. "Your not like that other guy, my name's Coco by the way." _Nice name._

"Wendy, and what do you mean by other 'guy?'" I ask, as Chris moves to talk with the other three members of CFVY.

"Hernandez made Velvet cry," Coco explains, changing Fox's and Yatsuhashi's demeanor towards Christopher's presence immensely. _Fuckin Deadrealm Hern, you left for just a few weeks!_

"God damnit Hern… what happened?"

"All I was able to get out of her, is that he did something to her little project," Coco motions at Velvet, who herself is standing in between her teammates and forefather, "I've poked and prodded that thing for days and Vel hasn't been much help either."

"Waaait, what's Velvet's full name?" _Please be wrong, Please be wrong, Please be wrong..._

"Velvet Scarlatina, why?" _*Mental sigh*_

"Chris, once again I hate that you got laid before I did." I comment as he bursts out laughing.

"I'm sorry that I was gifted with such good looks." Chris comments, snidely.

"Chris."

"Yeah?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Will do!"

"Sorry for anything Hernandez did, Velvet has a component of a old technology, one that he and Chris have made it their goal to secure or destroy as much of it a possible, that's all I know about it."

"So… can we kill him?"

"We tried to kill by dropping a car on him once, he used it as a window wiper against our faces. So, yeah you can try and the best of luck to you if you choose to do so."

"You you really don't need our help dooo you?" _Nope._

"Nah, but you can watch the action if you want."

"Alright, time to get popcorn! Yatsuhashi, your with me! Velvet, Fox, you stay here and make sure their still here while we're gone."

"Got it!" Velvet replies, as half of the team leaves and leaves Christopher to comb through her hair, "Ee!-" _Christopher._

"You need to talk better care of your ears." Chris comments, as Velvet lightly slaps her hands on his arms. _What kind of advice is that?_

"Is he always like this?" Fox asks, staring off into the general direction of the two australians. _Pshhh._

"Honestly, I've never seen him interact with someone like they were his kid, sooo, I think this is a good thing."

"Seems like a good thing… well until her parents meet him." _Shit._

* * *

Bulkhead-Beacon Academy

Vale Swat Officer-Greg

7:00 p.m.

The Bulkhead interior appears stripped of all luxury items for visitors and students but, replaced instead with handles and mechanical belay devices. The ship currently hosting eight swat officers, a pilot and a nervous captain pacing.

"Hay Cap! You alright?" I ask, connecting a static rope to my belay.

"I fine," He responds, moving to the middle of the vessel, "We're going to be dropping down onto a occupied zone." _By who?_

"Sir, who are we going up against? I thought the students if not the staff, could handle anything thrown at them on their own?" Another squad member asks.

"We have reports that a group of ships arrived and have now gained control over the academy, we should be able to group up with the staff and subdue the threat in due time for tea." The captain replies, making a few squaddies chuckle while clipping onto a belay. _Oh, this isn't going to end well._

"I'm going to bring the ship back in 2 hours," A female pilot's voice booms through the speakers.

"Everyone out." The captain orders, as the door is opened letting people rappel down.

As the last member gets down, the team moves into a three person diamond formation with the captain in the front and two groups of three people scouting ahead.

"What kind of force is able to subdue a whole Oum damned academy?" The leading member of the left princer asks. _I don't want to know._

"Just focus and we'll get out of here in no time." I assure, checking behind a column.

"Why isn't there any lights on? A street lamp should be on at least?!" The rearguard spits out, switching on flashlights. _That IS odd…_

"Calm down, lets go check the fountain and then the statue." I suggest.

"Over there, I think I see someone!" The lead calls out, "You there! Put your hands over your head and step out into the open, slowly!"

"About time," The heavily armored feminine figure comments, "I thought we'd leave without getting to fight anyone!" _Who in the hell?_

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP," The captain orders.

"Let me think about that… nah," The warrior responds, raising a machine gun, "Now, turn right back 'round and we can both enjoy you all not getting slaughtered." _Nope._

"Let the records show subject refused to stand down," The captain raises his rifle as others move behind cover, "Fire!" _Get ready to face the pain, of bullets._

As Wendy lets loose a barrage onto the main diamond group, hitting one of them before they could get into cover. The right group move to flank her before mysteriously all going silent and bodies disappearing into the shrubs.

"Damnit," The other swat member announces, dragging an unconscious body behind the fountain, "Peterson has been hit!" _Fuck!_

"Tim, Morgan, flank her," I motion, firing over my shoulder at the gunner, "I'll cover you."

"Got it," Tim responds, "Time to taste shotgun." _Karma's coming to visit._

"AH-!" One of the flankers scream out before being silenced.

"What the hell?" I whisper as one of their feet disappear into a bush.

"Captain, something is taking ou-!" I yell, before the captain and the trooper are knocked out by two leath figures.

"Who are you?" I shakly ask, backing up away from them.

A behemoth drops down and breaks the last swat officer's rifle and pistol that he tries to aim at Yatsuhashi. The officer falls down and crawls away before bumping into a wall.

"Sorry." The behemoth apologizes, as he knocks out the officer of the law.

"That's going to leave a bruise," The one with a cape and rifle comments. The darkness closes in. Darkening the shadows of the world. My vision worsens. The shadow dance, lulling me to sleep.

* * *

Hernandez's P.O.V.

1525 Hours-7:30 p.m.

Student dorms hallway

The ex-guardian knocks on both doors to team RWBY's and JNPR's dorms.

"What is it?/Yeah-" A look of recognition crosses Pyrrha's/Yang's face as they open the door to get the rest of their team's out. "Ruby, Weiss, Blake get out here!/Jaune, Nora, Ren!" _**Damn, that was cool.**_

"What is this about?" Jaune asks. _**WEAPONS!**_

"Sorry to bring you out like this, but I need to give your team leaders something." I explain.

"What is it?" Jaune and Ruby ask. _**Okay… that's effing creepy.**_

" **These the cursed weapons of hells new gates, they shall gaze and deal the finale slate** … **Take these charges of the fates, find the maze and you shall begun to create…** " A shadowy hive knight and wizard hybrid chants behind Hernandez, bringing forth two gold and iron boxes the size of a shoe box.

"What the?" Jaune gazes, dubious while holding Last Word.

"Their, so, COOL!" Ruby shouts, wielding First Curse.

" **The lasting death, and unending afterlife… Fight with all, or not at all… Be bound, like of death's torchbearers and twin souls see to it, the destruction Light, Dark, Shy, and the Deep.** " The figure ends, causing Ruby's and Jaune's symbols to shine on their arms, holding the fabled cannons.

"I smile to the day we meet again." Hernandez comments, before teleporting away.

"Ow," Ruby whines, rubbing her arm as well Jaune joining her in the act.

* * *

Landing pad

8:00 p.m.

A fleet of four ships sit on the pad being loaded with materials. Three guardians, a ex-guardian, a professor and a team of hunters-in-training all stand under the ships.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye..." Velvet mumbles, in Christopher's embrace. _Family comes in many shapes, but the loss of one, always makes the heart break._

"Yes," Chris responds, "But, I still expect you keep up with your grades little lady, you hear me?"

"I'll do my best." Velvet promises.

"That's my girl!" Chris cheers, ruffling her hair.

"Come on Chris, we don't have too much time to dilly dally." Sarah reminds, jumping down from her ship and signaling for him to help load samples into the fleet.

"Alright,-" Chris replies, taking a few popcorn kernels from Coco, "Where do you need me?"

"Catch," I warn, tossing a box at him.

"Wha-" He stumbles with the sudden weight, "Traveler, what did you put in here?" _He hasn't kept up with his training._

"Dust." I answer.

"If that's all," Wendy states, checking for confirmation with Hernandez, who nods, "Then we'll be off, it was nice meeting you and I hope we can come back again in less of a hectic situation." _Hectic? I think you mean tuesday._

"And we'll try to convince everyone not to immediately try to capture you." Coco replies, giving Chris an annoyed look. _That be nice._

The Voidwalker and Bladedancer both teleport into their ships while the Defender and Gunslinger are transmitted into their cockpits. The ships engines flair and start to cruise out before tilting 60 degrees and blasting off into the clouds.

"Sarah, Wendy, remember that your ships don't have my alterations, so don't fly into the clouds."

 _I think things might be alright._

* * *

Ps: Sorry for taking a long ass time. I've been finishing up this school year so I haven't had time. (Damn you American education system)

Pss: If one of you DID vote for the shipping thing, well you can see that their not much rn. I'm mainly doing this story for plot and this story is setting up the feel of the rest of the series. If you DO want to see fluffy shit, I suggest waiting till I post the continuation story or maybe read the other story I have planned to post in a few week.

Psss: The first officer didn't die, just got clipped and just assume someone decided to take the bullet out, clean the wound and bandage it. (Whoever is the most medic looking in team CFVY)


End file.
